Cliché?
by mariosonic
Summary: Tired of the same old story with the same old plot? Want something new that doesn't star a Sue? Then this story is just what you've been looking for!---Rated 'T': Language, Blood
1. Chapter 1

**Cliché?**

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else owned by large companies that might eat me. But I do own the characters I make :D.

* * *

"Hey"

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be going to school?"

"...yeah"

"Then why are we going in the exact opposite direction?"

I sighed as my best friend kept pestering me and I turned around the red 92' Chevrolet Lumina and headed towards that damn old stone building.

School was something I dreaded with a passion since it was the end of the year and that meant one thing. Exams, just had to be at a time where summer was just starting to begin being awesome.

Looking at the overhead mirror to see if any cars were behind us, I switched lanes as he laughed at me as I practised on the open gravel road my driving skills.

"Are you really that scared of a simple test?"

I glared at him as his baritone voice shook the car with his amusement at my nervousness.

Grabbing at the air-conditioning controls, I turned the knob for temperature control to cold to be blasted with heat. Quickly turning it off in anger at his prank, I banged his radio in irritation. Laughing harder at my attempts to get him to cooperate he vented out cold air, slowly. As a car honked at my sudden jerk to the side from his little prank I took my eyes of the radio and returned them to the road as we left the prairie country side and entered busy streets of my home town.

The sweltering heat gave the pavement the illusion of water just in the distance as sweat began to streak my face. Quickly wiping it away with one of my hands and disposing of it on my jeans, he finally stopped laughing to jab at me verbally again.

"You really need to get better at driving me"

Instead of glaring at him this time I punched the seat beside me in annoyance.

"Why do you think I asked you to let me practice?" I replied in frustration and again wiped away the perspiration. A devious thought crossed my mind in revenge for his "comments" on my driving skills. Before I could wipe my hand covered in sweat on one of his grey seats the air conditioning turned on and blasted out cold air. I quickly took my hand away after sweat relief from the warm weather hit my body.

Silence between us lasted till the school parking lot, though Technogear hummed which sounded distinctly like...techno, before it stopped as I went through a puddle from the rainstorm from last night that was starting to disappear from the heat.

"You are such a boron-compressor!"

"How?"

"I'm dirty! Do you like being filthy?"

After parking in a spot near the back I unbuckled myself while Techno waited for my answer.

Sighing as I grabbed my backpack from the backseat I turned and faced the radio.

"No, not really...fine after school I will wash you."

Groaning and shaking just a little at my answer, he opened the door to let me out before I could reach to do it myself.

"But you always use cold water"

"It's freaking JUNE! Why? Do you want to be hotter then the temperature?"

"Better then freezing!"

"Do you want to be washed?"

"There is always a car wash done by..."

I looked back at him as I closed the door.

"Does it look like I'm made of cash?"

"Then get a job!" he retorted to my retreating figure, his wheels coming off the ground as he accented his discomfort.

I continued walking across the hot dirt to the concrete parking lot of the teachers.

A ring in my baggy blue jean pants made me jump as I opened the double doors that led into Dusty Valley Highschool. Startled I fumbled with my side pocket to grab the annoying new addition to gadgets that I always had attached to me. After getting my hand around my prehistoric mP3 player I brought out the trilling little horror and flipped the black phone open to reveal a text message.

--

From: TECHnoGEAR

gl with test little one

--

I smiled as it seemed like he was apologising for this morning. As I walked to my locker I quickly sent him a text back.

--

To:TECHnoGEAR

thx warm wash after school promise

--

After sending it I turned the dials on the lock that kept me from grabbing my binders for first slot.

My mind drifted as the daily dull of school life set in, my body working automatically and finished the work set before me as I became invisible to everyone around me, figuratively.

I was friends with an alien! An Autobot! In my mind I started dancing away with very bad dance moves.

Unfortunately some of those movements somehow escaped and made their way to real life and many shocked eyes staring at me as I hurried from the cramped hallways to the library.

Tech could easily access the internet and check but I wanted to anyways for any information on other Autobot activities.

I didn't have any friends really, when I was young my time at school was not very pleasant. Being bullied can do that to you since nothing you do makes a real difference in your mind. I broke down so many times from the name calling, the seclusion, the pranks. Eventually I accepted being a loner, being the outcast and lived my life alone. Enough about that...

I met Tech about three years ago after an accident with farm equipment, suffice it to say descending robots, sorry, mechs falling through atmosphere plus a nearby occupied tractor doesn't mix well when shockwaves are sent out from the sudden impact. Sent flying I screamed like a little girl through the sunny afternoon light.

Yes I know, not very manly, but when you are suddenly air born without your glasses on and gravity suddenly hates you inside a diesel tractor your "manliness" doesn't really matter anymore.

Tech still jokes that it was the most high pitched thing he had ever heard, and he's a mech (with a extremely long life span) with ultra-sonic ears apparently.

Crash landing in my families yard filled with trees, the tractor caught on fire as the metal inside started to scratch and pierce my body as both man and machine crumpled under the impact with the earth. I don't remember much after that though I do recall two blue eyes suddenly appear in my vision before I blacked out.

Pulled out of my state of remembrance was the fact that I had a horrible class at the end of the day that I needed to endure...pre-calculus math.

A test on parabolas and the unit circle and so many other things that I just found so...annoying and tiresome especially when you have the laziness of a cat.

Now you probably are wondering why I would take it if I find it "horrible" but its something I guess I willingly put myself through, me being the masochist for hard working classes. How ironic, being so lazy but needing classes that are challenging.

As I sat there taking the last math test before exams my mind wandered again as I entered equations into my calculator.

When would Tech leave to find the other Autobots? He was always talking about how close he was to fixing his long range communicator since being damaged when first coming to Earth. I had to help with the small wires sometimes when he couldn't get his fingers close enough to them.

Believe me when I say I am glad my high school had a course in electronics. Solder plus skin does not equal happiness.

"Mr.Wolfe?"

My teacher was standing beside me questioning my sanity since the bell had rung five minutes ago with only about half the test done. Looking down at my test I realized the same thing as reality crashed down around me.

"Oh sla-"

Stopping myself I quickly chose a different word especially since Mr. Parson didn't take to kindly to "potty mouths" and would not understand Cybertronian slang but would become suspicious.

"slam."

Sighing and putting his hand through his brown hair, Mr. Parson gave me a sympathetic look.

"Look, if you need more time just come in at lunch tomorrow. O.k.?"

Grinning at being saved from almost flunking the test I grabbed my books, handed my half finished paper to him and ran from the class room.

"Thank you so much Mr. Parson!" I shouted back at him as I left the dungeon of numbers.

Another text message sent me into a tail spin as I ran, that little piece of technology startling me enough for me to run into a set of lockers in front of me.

Rubbing my now aching head, I pulled out the stupid thing and flipped it open.

--

From: TECHnoGEAR

y're late something up?

--

I sent him a text back explaining my inability to concentrate as I picked my books up from the white tiled floor as I stuffed the device back in my jean's front pocket. Hurrying outside and noticing the change in temperature to something a little more bearable, I dodged the remaining cars trying to leave this concrete jungle as I avoided a grey sedan that nearly broadsided me. Quickly moving around it as it honked at me I took off towards Tech to only end up being about ten feet away when I tripped and fell onto the ground. Did I mention I'm clumsy?

The car rumbled as I got to my feet.

"Ha, ha very funny...lets just get home."

The car door opened towards me beckoning me to enter. Throwing my backpack in the backseat, I sat down quite forcefully onto the grey seats and let him drive since I was in no mood to as the door closed beside me. A black seatbelt came flying over me keeping me in place as he pulled out of the parking lot, a soft techno song (is there even such thing?) came out over the radio.

"Bad day?"

Staring out at the houses we passed I mumbled out my reply.

"...something like that..."

The speedometer kept climbing as melancholy began to preside over mind. Why should I be sad that Tech would leave to be with the Autobots. They would probably need him more then I do. But, he was the one who had gotten me out of that funk and crisis a few years back, kept me from...Tech is my best friend, my only friend. Though I don't want to be clingy like that kid Chris from Sonic X. That freaking child was annoying as...

"You're worried about me leaving aren't you."

I produced a small guttural laugh and gave a small shrug as a smile began to creep over my face. He always somehow knew what I was thinking. Probably something to do with all the high tech gadgets and such he always bragged about.

"You shouldn't...cause you're coming with me..."

That statement through me for a loop. Me? Going with him to be with the Autobots? Sure, the thought had crossed my mind but in my mind I always thought I would be too much of a inconvenience.

As if he could see all the turmoil in my mind but instead of answering with his voice he changed the track on the radio. A little more upbeat song came out. I recognised it as the one from that Pepsi commercial...what was it...Streamline? What was he trying to get across? That it would be fun? Adventure?

What about my family? They needed me for the summer to help with the farm. Do I give it all up to go with him?

One side just shouted out to me _What are you waiting for? _The other tried to convince me that it was all because I had seen him, that I knew about the Autobots and that's why I had to go with him.

Stupid pessimistic side!

I laid back in the seat as my mind struggled with itself as it came to terms with what would happen in my future.

Tech why must you be so good at reading my thoughts. If I knew any better you probably have esp or something.

My family life wasn't really any better then the social life I led at school. Hellos were said while we all went about our own business, never really interfering in the others lives. My mother would leave me to my own devices while my father never really checked up on me. He never was really there for me as a child and as a result I wasn't very close to him now.

I love my parents, really, but it just never seemed like we were close, you know? Especially since the fights began...

That's probably why I didn't feel bad contemplating going with (or being kidnapped by) Tech, leaving them behind to get away from the squabbles, from the threats.

Would they really miss me?

I closed my eyes as one of my favourite songs started to play, though it was different. Everything just had to be techno with him.

My mind wandered as the familiar sounds of _I'm Blue _played out, remixed but still retaining its original form as Tech drove through the country side towards my family's home. Don't know why the song struck a fancy in me, probably just the way the way it seems to help clear my thoughts.

Knowing Tech he would want to leave as soon as possible to get to his commander's base as fast as possible. What was his name...Optimus? Prime?

Thoughts of what to bring overrode my increasingly imaginative scenarios of what my family would do if I left in my subconsciousness. Clothes were a must. What about money? Frick! Why must I be a worry wart!?

A sigh replaced the music that had once been playing.

"I told you not to worry."

Smiling cheekily I replied back to the car's stereo.

"You told me to not worry over you leaving me."

"Well now I'm telling you to not worry your sorry aft over the details!"

"I'm so glad you care about my sorry little aft but unfortunately it has to think of all the things I will need since I'm human."

"Stop being such a youngling and just relax for once little one."

"Don't you think I've tried?"

"Nope, for three orns you have been constantly fretting about that test."

"...Shit! What about s-"

"Don't even start! I have already made up your mind for you since you rarely can do it yourself!"

I turned to look out the window and grumbled about how "I so do make my own decisions".

Just because it took me an hour to decide if I should order Chinese or a pizza doesn't mean I'm not decisive...just very picky on what I want to eat.

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as you can get your backpack filled with your human apparel instead of books and after that wash you promised me we will leave to locate my comrades signal to the south."

"...I can probably do that all in a mega-cycle."

Argh, there he goes again infecting my vocabulary beyond recovery.

I really have to watch myself at school and home that nobody would start to suspect anything. Even if they did I would just blame Star Trek for teaching me something new. Hey if I can start to learn Klingon from just watching The Next Generation then I can learn a mech's measure of time.

Technogear started to pull into the family drive way that was about fifty metres from the house (yeah for metric system!)

My two dogs ran out to "greet" us as he parked right near the door. My parents weren't home...typical. I won't go into detail about such trivial things like what kind of breed (the dogs) they are or what type of house I live in, soon to be past tense. Suffice it to say my family lives in a average home that isn't broken down or anything but wasn't really up to snuff.

Rushing inside after grabbing my backpack from inside Tech, I hurried down the grey painted wooden stairs to the basement and threw open the door to my room, trying to hurry as I took out the textbooks of chemistry and physics and stuffed different varieties of clothes into it. Then came the inevitable.

"Oh no you don't! Get the frag away from me mutt!"

Sam, (unfortunately the statement I made before gets nullified here) my black, male, Akita dog gets a kick out of (trying to) mark Tech who never likes having something claim him as theirs.

As I started to pack some food into my now moderately packed bag a thought came to my mind. My parents have money stashed away...no! I will not steal from them...just because I never really see them doesn't mean I am going to take revenge for it. They need it to keep the farm. That is theirs...not mine.

Opening the pantry upstairs I looked around for anything that would last a long time in bar form. Aha! Those meal replacement bars my mom always had when she was in a hurry. Perfect! Things were starting to look up as I almost had everything I needed, or thought I needed. Next came the hard part.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from a little cupboard located beside the stove (I know...weird, flammable substances near a stove...) and I started to contemplate what to write before someone decided to break my concentration.

"Trev! Hurry your aft up!"

Sighing, ignoring the painful task for a little longer I opened the door of my parent's house and saw Tech now transformed and appearing to play a messed up game of tag with the furry urinating dog, Sam.

His tires now serving as his ankles as his hood served as his back, the doors of the Lumina serving as arms and hands. The red spoiler serving as his shoulders, his large metal head with large luminous blue eyes that were curiously very adept at portraying what mood he was in, a red sort of helmet with small antennas sticking out off his head that helped with his original job back at his post on Tyger Pax as a communications grunt. I don't know where the seats end up, maybe inside protecting his spark chamber? Your guess is as good as mine since I don't wish to be crushed inside trying to figure that out. I should ask him...

Chuckling at the sight I called Sam over, bribing him with a small colourful dog treat that I grabbed from a small bucket kept up high away from the gluttonous canine. Tiffy, my other dog, a golden retriever (female) came happily bounding over as well to get some treats as well. Quickly taking that moment of joy for them I hooked Sam onto a chain attached to the porch attached to the house. He glared at me as he transformed again to the Lumina and drove towards the garage, staying far away from the alpha male dog.

"What did I do?"

I asked as I walked past him towards the entrance to get the hose, deciding that the old mech needed a break from my antics for once. After about an hour of fulfilling the demanding needs of this "oh so dirty" car, I decided I had had enough of his voice telling me where I had missed a speck of dirt. Leaving him there drying in the sun, I went inside and stared at that blank piece of paper again.

Did he really think this was easy, leaving my family and everything else behind?

Sure, I didn't like parts of my life but...there were some things I would miss.

A pen in my hand I started writing, telling my parents that a friend needed me and not to worry, that I loved them, not to come find me, that I would keep in touch. A honk outside alerted me to someone's impatience. I quickly signed the horribly written letter with my signature and something else.

_Love, your son, Trevor Wolfe._

Okay, so now I sound fatalistic, like I might die, but the thing is I don't know if I will see them again. Better to be safe then sorry.

With a heavy heart at the thought of what heart ache I might cause my family I walked down the steps of the wooden porch, past the dogs that I patted for the last time, before opening up the door of Tech and put my bag in the back seat. Closing the door behind me I see the happy wagging of both dogs sitting there attentively. Unbidden, tears started to form under my eyelids. How could I miss this place?

Because...its home. Was home.

"Trevor..."

Looking down at the steering wheel this time, I tried not to let them fall.

"...I know...I've been a bit...forceful."

I grimaced and laughed internally.

_Yah think?_

"But understand little one...if we don't go...they will find us."

I choked back a sob and nodded.

The Decepticons would find us eventually and we would be outnumbered. I had heard many stories of Tech's past, of the conflict between the two groups over their home world and over the Allspark.

"Little one, understand you are not the only one who has pain...I too had to leave my home...I too had to leave my loved ones behind."

I sat there staring at my former residence as he slowly left the yard. The dogs looking anxiously at me, wanting me to leave the car and play. I wiped my runny nose on my shirt as the tears began to fall again.

"Will I see it again?"

"If Primus allows."

There was a slight pause before I answered again as he turned onto the gravel road as the giant white house began to disappear from view.

"...good..."

The seatbelt went a little tighter around me as I sat there in silence. Another sigh left Tech's vents as he started going faster, he wasn't the greatest at comforting me though he tried in his alt mode as the seatbelt tried to pretend to be his arm hugging me in a fatherly way. I grabbed a hold of the seatbelt and held onto it. Tech was really gruff in appearance but he did care all in all. Though I would never call him a giant teddy bear.

"This is just the beginning...isn't it"

"...yes..."

I smiled as I wiped away the tears underneath my glasses that threatened to fall.

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

My medium long brown hair ruffled around the head rest as I laid back and stared at the car's ceiling, my brown eyes closing to the world I left behind.

"Saving my life."

His radio was silent as we left the country roads for the paved highway leading south as the sunset in the distance.

Cliché in entirety, but still, it was beautiful in its own way...much more then any Hollywood movie that tried it.

Here's to a new life.

* * *

**_A/N: So...this is my first Transformer fic. How did I do? You want more?  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cliché?**

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else owned by toy companies or recording labels that might sue me. But I do own the characters I make for my own works.

* * *

"Hey."

"What?"

I shifted in the passenger's front seat in unease.

"I need to go."

"Go where? I alr-"

"Look up urination! Now!"

"..."

"You got it?"

"...give me a me a klik."

"I would have thought after three freaking years you would have understood a human's need to 'go'"

Looking out at the rapidly changing landscape as we neared the border to head into South Dakota I saw the things you would normally see in the dark, the road ahead partially lit by Tech's headlights.

After having to sneak across the American-Canadian border we had headed south to Bismark then turned west...and a whole bunch of other little tedious things called directions that this mech seemed to love to talk about. In other words we are trying to get to Nevada since supposedly Tech's leader is there and that someone would meet up with us and escort us the rest of the way. We haven't seen anyone one yet though, but then again, we weren't even halfway there. Probably meet them in Wyoming.

Enough geography! (Yeah for illegal travel into countries!)

After Tech pulled off to the side of the road I jumped out (not literally) and proceeded to stumble around in the darkness into the ditch to take a piss. Us real people have to do these things.

"Hurry up!"

I half turned around as I unzipped my blue jean's fly when I yelled back at the impatient red Lumina.

"I don't know how a centuries old being like you can have no patience!"

"No time like the presence little one, something we are running out of!"

Rolling my eyes as I completed my task I retorted.

"I'm soooo sorry that my call to nature has somehow reduced your time of existence."

And again, me being clumsy, I tripped and fell over as I tried to walk back to the grumbling car. Thankfully, I didn't land in my own excreted liquid. A gopher hole had to do instead.

"Fragging..."

"Just hurry up."

Finally nearing the car I neared the door handle when it suddenly shuddered and slightly moved away from me. Okay, I know what you are wondering, same with me.

How the crap does a car move sideways? Directly sideways!

"Now is not the greatest time and place to do this Tech. I thought you wanted to get going."

Again I reached for the door handle to only grasp thin air. Irritated I finally snapped at him.

"Tech! I'm tired. Let. Me. In!"

The door popped open, slowly at first but hurried its motion as I grabbed at the door and got into the car.

My face looked down at the illuminated time from his display. Three in the morning, just great.

Now I'm going to be tired and cranky while having to deal with a ever cranky mech in the morning. I'm not the greatest if I don't have my rest, rightly so since I never did survive those all night events since I was never able to go to them. What are they called...oh right! Parties which I was never invited to! Anyways, what would I do? No girl could ever...bad Trevor!

No more degradation of self! You know what that leads to!

Onto other subjects other then my lack in popularity and chances with a female of my race, the moon was lit brightly tonight, the stars glittering in full view. I could see the big dipper and many other constellations that littered the sky of Earth. I rubbed my eyes as I looked in the back mirror as anxiety began to set in. You know how you feel after drinking a whole lot of caffeine and then you crash. Yeah, that's how I felt. Except I didn't get the caffeine high!

"Sleep." his rough voice commanded me.

Seeing as how he wasn't talkative and was on edge I decided (for myself) to follow his 'advice' and get some shuteye.

Anyways, how was a human with bad eyesight and feeling drowsy supposed to help a technologically advanced mechanical organism with keeping watch?

I have my limits. He has his own, if he really has any. There was this one time where he...

* * *

Sleep.

Nothing is better then dreaming a blank dream. Black, devoid of anything, peaceful, without disruption. The kind where you wake up within what seems a short amount of time when really it's been like nine hours.

Unfortunately for me, I didn't get that nine hours.

Waking up in Tech's back seat, lying down on the seats, really confused on how I got back there, Mister Cheerful (how the crap is he cheerful this early!) decided to inform me of something important which meant shaking himself to somehow wake me up faster.

It wasn't helping.

"Trevor, we are in Salt Lake City and there is someone here you should meet."

Groggily sitting up, seeing that the sun was just barely coming over the ridge I estimated I had only about...eh...three hours at the most? How the...oh yeah...his ability to go extremely fast. Forgot that.

"Other way."

Turning my head around I saw something amazingly awesome outside the rolled down window. A sweet looking Camaro.

Naw, I'm just messing with you.

It was actually a motorcycle, bright pink. Now who here has had their eyes blinded by pink before, because I know I haven't till now. Apparently it chose to be a 2006 Buell Firebolt XB12R motorcycle, don't ask me how I know since Tech pointed it out to me after me quickly questioning why the crap I was told to look at a seizure inducing colourful automobile in the early morning.

"What? No hello?"

I realized that this "pink" motorcycle was talking to me, in a feminine voice. Now I knew there were mechs that were femmes but actually hearing one, that is something else. It was like Avril Lavigne's voice...it just reminds me of her okay! Deal with it!

Now is not the greatest times for my lack in social interaction to act up.

"Hi..." I croaked as my voice gave out. Okay, seriously? I can't talk around a girl? A freaking female of a different species! I'm seven-teen for goodness sake.

nuq 'oH Dung tlhej jIH!!

Don't get me wrong, I like women...I just can't talk around them...curse my ineptness at social skills with opposite sex!!

Shut up brain!

"Not the talkative type are you?"

Tech saved my aft by actually communicating in my stead.

"Scans tell me his sweat glands have increased in production."

Not helping you aft!

"You scared of me little guy." the motorbike said.

Why the slag would I be a afraid of an alien being that is female and almost as small as me that is centuries (I'm guessing) old?

"Epinephrine levels are increasing."

Shut the frag up Tech! Stop with the scans!

"I'm just..." Get it out already!

"Nervous around...females."

There, that wasn't so bad! Until I realized that they both had started laughing at me. Baritone along with feminine mixed together to form a wonderful chorus of alien laughter.

Thanks for the wonderfully witty comments Tech! No good son of a...oh...

...shit...not now...don't get triggered...please not now...of all things!

Please God!!

* * *

"_Nerd"_

"_Dork"_

"_Ass-wipe" _

"_Hey everyone! Look at Wolfe! His ass jiggles as he walks!" _

No it doesn't!

"_Loser!" _

"_Fat-ass! Get out of my way! You're blocking the sun!"_

"_Stupid fucker!"_

"_Freak"_

"_Obese beast"_

"_Jackass"_

No.

"_Bet you have no penis, fat-ass! Especially since you wimp out so much!"_

"_Go kill yourself. Earth would benefit from having one less pimple faced nerd!"_

"_Boys will be boys"_

"_Are you just pretending to be mentally incompetent Mr. Wolfe?"_

No!

"_Look at him. Ugly and retarded, only something a mother could love"_

"_That must be one damn ugly mother."_

"_You're my bitch Wolfe!"_

"_Oink piggy! Oink!"_

"_Why do you let them do it? Fight back for goodness sake!"_

Stop it.

"_Shut up fuck-face! You're just a little Bible thumper!"_

"_Ha-ha! He's crying! Little cry baby!" _

"_I will give you something to cry about!"_

"_Do you know what happens to bad babies in Sparta?"_

Stop it!

"_Look at him! He's pissed his pants!"_

"_He __**is**__ a baby!"_

"_Get him a diaper! Little baby needs a diaper change!"_

"_Hold him down!"_

STOP IT!!

* * *

"TREVOR!"

I woke to the mid day sun in my face, it's light in my eyes as I finally was conscious after my "little" episode. My little 'happy' trips down memory lane a repercussion because...of something. My head was resting on the grey arm rest, a sharp pain in my forehead from me "passing" out and falling on it.

It's chilly in here.

...

"TREVOR! FOR PRIMUS' SAKE RESPOND!"

I turned my head slightly as I tried to get up, my bones creaking from my lack of movement for so long. The car rumbled about in either joy that I had finally waken from my "sleep" or was still trying to rouse me from it. I leaned forward till my head hit the driver's grey seat and rested there before pushing my glasses further onto my nose.

My mouth opened to respond, but no words came out, dry from lack of water. Lips cracked, pursed as they tried to function again. Greasy hair now brushing against his once clean seat as I tried to bring my head up but found I couldn't. When I did finally get a sound out all that came was a ghostly whisper.

"It came back."

Instantly, Tech stopped moving. Everything became inert. The motorcycle beside us looking on in worry as she was still confused since Tech probably had been to concerned about what had happened to me to tell her the "story" that had caused my whole ordeal.

I'm surprised you didn't continue on the trip Tech, you've seen this before.

I feel weak.

I looked out the window at the now transformed pink bike that was about nine feet tall who now looked upon me with her blue optics with worry through the car window. I'm guessing she hasn't seen a human ever do this before.

Half of one of her two tires made up part of her upper half while the other one made up her knees, the handlebars split in half were sticking off her shoulders. Femme mechs did look like...

"What...happened?"

"His mind went into a sort of stasis lock. Memories of-"

"Not now...Tech."

He stopped talking, along with the new Autobot.

"We need to go see your boss...don't worry about me..."

"Tre-"

"Just drive."I whispered harshly back.

The overly pink transformer turned back into its original overly expensive looking form and waited for Tech to start going. The window rolled back up closing off communication between me and Miss Pink.

"Her name...is Arcee."

Well, at least Tech wasn't still wanting to harp on me for not wanting to disclo-

"This needs to stop."

I laughed bitterly.

"You think I enjoy it?"

A seatbelt flew over me as I sat up, pinning me against the seat as it clicked into place.

"You think I like watching you suddenly having to relieve that torture?!"

"We have been over this!" I yelled as I pushed against the belt that kept me in place.

"Well, it has come to my attention that it hasn't been discussed enough!"

He retorted angrily, frustrated with my stubbornness and his inability to destroy the 'monsters' of my mind with his guns.

I gazed out the window at the cows we passed that seemed content with just chewing grass and making the ozone thinner in their little pocket of paradise, which to me was much more pleasant then having to discuss 'it' again.

A song, surprisingly not techno, began to play out from the radio. Seems like he wanted to try a different approach. A slow rock song (well...to me it is) began to enter my ear canal.

_  
It's buried deep within the past , I hope it doesn't last_

_It's something I already chased, I already chased_

_I try to give it all away, but it's never gonna fade_

_It's something I don't wanna face, I don't wanna face_

_I know you feel it's all the same, but I promise that I'll change_

_It's something I already chased, I already chased_

_You know I'm trying to believe that you're never gonna leave_

_It's something I don't wanna face, I don't wanna face_

_There's nothing left! The fear is gone_

_Oh, my heartstrings come undone_

_I will wait for you, pray for you_

_Before I make my final run_

_I will stay with you, decay with you_

_I know I'm not the perfect one, the pain has just begun_

_It's something I already chased, I already chased_

_You bring me to a better path, it's everything I asked_

_It's something I don't wanna face, I don't wanna face_

_There's nothing left! The fear is gone_

_There's nothing left! The fear is gone_

_Oh, my heartstrings come undone_

_I will wait for you, pray for you_

_Before I make my final run_

_I will stay with you, decay with you_

Why must you know me so well...to know exactly how I feel. I just...I don't want to!

Tears, that seem to love to fall down my face, began their never ending quest of creating a river.

I don't want to cry! It happened! So what! Get on with life! Water under the bridge!

Fuck these emotions! Just...fuck!

The seat belt unbuckled itself as I laid back down on the now slightly wet seats, from my tears, and stared at my backpack on the floor before reaching out to it. Filled with provisions and necessities that everyday people would need, I unzipped the main compartment and searched inside for something every human needs. No...not pudding! Water.

Grabbing the plastic bottle, I twisted off the white cap and set it to the side before taking a swig of the 'mountain fresh' water. There was nothing mountainous about it, or fresh!

After swallowing some of it and coughing for a short while, I broke the silence.

"...I'm sorry..."

His body rumbled for a second, causing a little water to spill onto the carpeted floor.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Just...let me in...let me help you."

I capped the water bottle and brought out a meal replacement bar, chocolate marshmallow crunch flavoured. (they never taste like the label says, do they?)

"I'm damaged goods Tech...why would you want to help me?"

His voice came out in a whisper.

"You are foolish little one if you believe you are 'damaged'."

Tech slightly transformed, his seatbelt's 'picking' me up, wrapping themselves around me and holding me as I lay there. Such a freaking show off...

My eyes started to close on me as my hands still held the bar of food. He was hugging me, again, risking the chance of people seeing and also his little transformation could have alerted...I'm so tired...

"I will never leave you alone with your past, Trevor Wolfe."

"...you know...you sure do love to act...like a father..."

Hey, I am tired and my mind decided to let that one slip!

If he could smile right now he probably would right now, knowing him it probably would have been along with some playful jab at me being so...little. He let me go and laid me safely back on his back seats.

"Sleep, little one, tomorrow will be a grand adventure."

Before sleep caught me and dragged me off to La La land a epiphany hit me smack right on the head after getting over Tech's corny line.

Why the frag am I important enough to meet Optimus. Second, why the slag...was he not using his holomatter avatar?

Why is life so...complicated...why...so weak...

* * *

I have to stop sleeping like this. Especially in a cramped position in the back of a car. Morning light hit me, along with the extreme heat.

I'm Canadian! I'm not used to freaking hot temperatures all the time (we don't live in igloos, contrary to popular belief) since part of the great 'white' north is a temperate climate after all, just a little more extreme in changes in weather.

The sweat made my shirt cling to me as fast paced techno blasted the vehicle with its bass suddenly. Wincing as it finally quieted down, I looked through the front window to see that Arcee was still with us, in front of us in her flashy alt mode as we crossed the dusty plain, weaving between brush.

"Good to see you awake little one."

Looking about, all I could see was a sort of mountainous desert.

"Where are we Tech?"

"Nevada"

"Anything more you wanna tell me?"

The music dropped a couple more decibels before he started talking again.

"You need sustenance."

Alright Mother! Breakfast before info it is!

Grabbing the bar that had fallen from my hands onto the floor I eagerly opened it up and started eating heartily as my stomach began grumbling in anger at lack of nutrients from the day before. Blegh, this stuff tastes like freaking crap! Worse then that experiment with mixing McDonald's burgers and ice cream...

After forcing down the "great tasting" advertised bar and throwing the remain of the wrapper into my bag, I swallowed a swig of water before jumping into the front seat (literally) and stared at the radio, waiting for him to pick off where he stopped.

"We are near the base, you will have a chance to clean up before being introduced to the Autobots."

I looked down at my hands before responding.

"Why did you show yourself to me, Tech?"

I just love asking blunt questions, especially without any tact.

He was silent for awhile as we continued across the sandy plain.

"I chose to be-"

Tech was cut off mid sentence when a large explosion happened in front of us as a large jet flew above us. So freaking cliche!

The jet streaked across the sky as Tech swerved to avoid the fire. Swinging around dramatically, he opened the door and threw me from himself as he transformed.

Arcee was doing the same, except for the throwing the human game that Tech, I swear, enjoyed doing. Hitting the ground at a fast speed hurts. Seriously hurts, like, if I wasn't talking right now (supposedly to myself, narrating my life...how sad is that?) I would be screaming out in pain. At least he had slowed down...a little bit.

You know you are a pessimist when you are complaining about injuries when you could have been blown up just seconds ago.

"Trevor! Get your skidplate in the base! Now!" he yelled to me over his shoulder as he started firing his hand cannon after his magnificent transformation from car to humanoid robot.

Did I mention he looks so freaking cool as a mech?

One problem though he probably didn't realize yet was that I have absolutely no idea where the base is. Along with the fact that every time he fires that thing its deafening and I can barely hear myself breathe after.

Again the jet screamed past us, shooting at the ground beside me before it struck Tech, hitting his shoulder causing him to shout with pain as a blue liquid trickled a little from the still sizzling wound.

"What did I tell you! GO!"

OH SNAP!!

"OH SHIT!"

"Get on!" I barely heard over the repeated shots into the sky by Tech at the jet.

Arcee had pulled up right in front of me, showering me in dust as she nudged me to get her point across. I stood (more like laid on the ground) stock still, my mind shutting down as the blasts came down again as fear enveloped and took from my grasp my senses.

Cope mind! Cope! Don't just stand there! Do something!

"Why must I do everything!"

Instead of waiting for me to finally realize that blanking out on a battlefield wasn't the smartest thing, Arcee transformed to her robot mode (did I mention how much she stands out with that pink?) and picked me up with a metal hand, roughly I might add, before starting to run towards what I would presume to be the base.

"I have that affect on males...of my own species!"

Well look what we got here! Another witty Autobot! Are all of them so good at coming up with quips like this in these situations?

She sprinted across the sandy ground as the rounds continued to be fired into the sky, Arcee turning partially to fire her empty hand, now a cannon, back at the jet that had turned its attention onto us. Okay, seriously, this reminds me too much of...say...Gundam. Except without the human controlling the robot who is destroying my ear drums!

OH FU-

"Death shall come swiftly to Autobot scum!" a loud commanding voice having a hard time making itself heard over the explosions called out.

The black jet rushed towards the ground, transforming as it neared us, throwing sand into the air as it fired at us. I don't know what gender it is! Besides...how can you check?

AGH! Bad images!

Oh wait...their voice...why didn't I think of that...(didn't I before?)

A dust cloud went past us as Arcee stopped and faced the Decepticon as Tech ran towards us in the background. I closed my eyes as the dirt flew past my face.

Something went off in my head. Dark. What? Can't see...open eyes!

Loud noises...

I can't see!

Loud shouting filters through but I can't understand it as I am suddenly weightless. Something is wet. My head feels sticky as I hit the ground forcefully and feel the ground shake as something else falls near me. A women is shrieking in pain. I hear my name as shots rang out again.

My vision soon clears to see that I am staring at a blurry blue sky.

Glasses are gone...somewhere...

My head! Pain is...shock time is over!

I try to stand up but find I can't and my knees buckle underneath me before I can even reach half-way. Weird computer noises are being spoken (Cybrertronian if I can still think coherently and correctly) and it seems like there are now many people...

I can't feel my head. Something is wrong, something in my head that is not a part of me. My weakened hands try to reach to the injury that I know is there. I touch the area near my scalp and feel a piece of metal sticking out from it.

Know what's funny? The first thing that came to my mind was that I now looked like a rhino. Then my vision quit on me and so did everything else as blood loss made me lose consciousness. How convenient that I should go out like this! You are so ironic Primus...slag...he is getting to me.

Tech...don't let me die.

Please.

* * *

_Song in chapter was My Heartstrings Come Undone by **Demon Hunter**.  
_

_Phrase in chapter that no one probably understood was Klingon for: What is up with me!_

_**A/N: Reviews are helpful and comments are awesome. Any ideas or thoughts please shout them out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cliché?**

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else owned by large companies, along with the songs that might be played in some chapters. But I do own the characters I make :D.

* * *

"_Hey"_

"_What?"_

"_How do you...you know..."_

"_No, I don't know unless you finish your sentence"_

_I shifted on the red hood of the car that I had discovered to be a extra-terrestrial just a few months ago._

"_Transform"_

_Tech rumbled with laughter as I was moved about on top of him from his motion. _

_It was an honest question! You all were thinking it! I just asked it! (He probably thought I was going to ask something else...)_

_After quieting down he finally replied._

"_I think therefore I am."_

_Tech...you are such an ass. Wish I could just cut his connection to the internet. Maybe then he won't always use human sayings on me. _

_Looking back up at the stars that were out I continued to worry as he shifted about in the large domed garage my father has for large machinery. The door was open to the cold Canadian winter night, the moon glistening its full form, lighting the ground outside revealing snow covered old cars that sat there, unused and unloved as they had stopped working some time ago. I shivered slightly as my large jacket failed to keep me sufficiently warm. I wonder how he could stay in that form for so long..._

"_Tech...you should get out and stretch your legs."_

"_What? A little sparkling trying to give me advice?"_

_I rolled my eyes as I tried to coax him outside._

"_Well maybe it would be good since its night time and no one is up."_

"_And neither should you be."_

"_Oh shove it Tech! I'm freaking fifth-teen! I will choose my own bedtime. And when did a large giant mech start giving me, a lowly human, advice?" I replied mockingly._

"_The day you asked my help when you couldn't remember facts of your own specie's history."_

_My breath looked like smoke as it rose into the air in a mist as I answered._

"_That I should do my 'own slagging work.'"_

"_And I stick by that since you have forgotten something again."_

_I sat up and looked back at the windshield of the car that 'mysteriously' didn't freeze in this frigid weather as I rubbed my hands (in black gloves) against each other for warmth._

"_What would that be exactly?"_

_I got no answer which meant I should have the answer myself inside my head._

"_Fine then...just means I will be freaking out tomorrow."_

"_..."_

"_That's right, think a little on that."_

"_Your head wear is not keeping your cranium sufficiently warm."_

"_It's called a toque." I retorted as I rearranged the blue 'hat' on my head, sliding off of him onto the ground to land on frozen gravel that covered the entire building's floor. I began the inevitable trip back home to get some shut-eye, the snow crunching underneath my boots as I began to pull the doors closed to keep the heat in for Tech._

"_Trevor" At hearing my name I stopped and turned towards the thing that changed my life...for the better._

"_Hm"_

"_Wake up."_

"_What?"_

* * *

Shit. I hate dreams. They leave you so confused and are so fleeting. Ones that you enjoy never staying long while the nightmares fail to leave your mind.

I heard muffled voices as I started to wake, a faint light visible through my shut eyes.

"Wake up Trevor...please."

Tech! Thank God!

I tried to move though nothing seemed to respond, my head swimming as I tried to stay coherent.

A loud screech made me wince as (I'm guessing) Tech leaned over me more, probably saying something excitedly in cybertronian. I could feel the heat from his vents on my legs.

He said something else and I heard a mech (again I'm guessing) come towards me.

Now two sets of vents were venting their hot air onto me. By this time, that unwanted heat had made me feel very uncomfortable.

I opened my tired eyes to only be blinded by a bright light over my head. I clenched my eyes shut in reaction and tried to shield them with my hand but it was instantly pushed down my a metallic finger.

"You must rest little one, though I am proud to see you awake."

Why should you be proud? I froze!

There is no honour in that!

"Though you make think yourself unworthy, believe me when I say you have done well for your first encounter with our enemy."

My skin prickled as my hair stood on end as he neared my face (like those times when someone is about to touch your head but doesn't but you can 'feel' it).

"You survived."

Heh, I guess that's something I'm good at. Surviving.

The sensation left as he stood back up and began conversing with the other bot.

The whirls and clicks not making any sense to me as I heard a machine whoosh on and my mind slipping again. Great...pumping me with...drugs...fun...just call me...a druggie...

* * *

"_What do you eat?"_

"_It depends..."_

_I stared up at the mech that had 'accompanied' me on a 'walk'. It wasn't a walk, more like a carry-the-human-while-it-constantly-asks-questions kind of walk. I'm surprised the dogs haven't given Tech away yet since they are always so...yippie. _

_Tech's metal hand placed me on his shoulder as he grew tired of holding me (either that or it would be easier on him to just have the human pestering him closer to his head to hear it better.)_

_I grabbed onto his red spoiler/shoulder (tightly) and looked off into the distance as I sat beside his gigantic head. The setting sun seemed to make the freshly cut flax seem to glow a sort of orangish colour. _

"_Normally, cybertronians eat Energon cubes or drink it in it's fluid form, though we can get sustenance from other 'energy' supplies humans have on earth."_

_A slight pause occurred as we just sat there in silence. A flock of geese flew overhead, honking out loudly._

"_What does it look like?"_

_Amused, he chuckled, which was slightly scary because of him shaking because of his laughter, also being so high...I'm not the greatest with heights in the first place._

"_So curious little one. I'm glad you have such a thirst for knowledge."_

_Here I thought curiosity was bad...especially since I always was taught that 'curiosity killed the cat'. I guess this cat lives on for another day. _

_Meow._

"_What do you eat little one."_

_Okay, seriously! Enough with the 'little one' thing! I'm not vertically challenged! (I'm 5'6 thank you very much.)_

_I would have thought he would have already looked that up on the internet (or the world wide web as he likes to call it), unless he's planning something..._

"_I eat food."_

_Not the most intelligent response but I wanted to find out where he was going with this._

_He rolled his optics (it appeared like he did but it might have been just me) before questioning me again._

"_What kind of food."_

"_You are always around, you should know already."_

"_I am not there when you eat because you are always inside some building."_

"_Is it my fault I can't race out here and eat right in front of you to show you what I eat?"_

_Sighing, he face palmed himself, a sign of aggravation and annoyance in plain view. Okay...maybe he doesn't have anything in store. Time to let up a bit._

"_I eat things like meat, fruit (gotta have those), vegetables, and junk food."_

"_Stop eating the high cholesterol foods." he said in a deadpan voice._

_Did he just call me fat!?_

"_It's lining your arteries with low-density lipoprotein and may lead to cardiovascular disease if nothing is done about it."_

_I huffed and looked back at the sun with anger._

"_It doesn't matter..."_

_I replied quietly before continuing._

"_No one would miss me anyways..."_

_Deciding now that he wasn't tired of holding me, he picked me up off his shoulder and held me in front of himself._

"_Why do you feel this way?"_

_I looked down at the metallic fingers that held me there above the ground instead of at his optics, playing with my fingers in a nervous manner._

"_I haven't told you...have I..."_

_He looked at me more intently._

"_What haven't you told me?"_

_Turning my head towards the almost set sun, I continued to try and escape the painful subject._

"_...nothing."_

_His head slightly tilted, almost asking in question of what I was trying to hide._

_Something that I never wanted to remember, to go through, to endure ever again. We say children are innocent... I lost mine while others took it. _

_Tech's radio 'conveniently' turned on, playing a song I had heard as a child...one that always seemed to speak to me since that time. I never really understood why though. But, two lines always stood out to me as Tech played __**I'm Blue**__ again, ever dutifully trying to cheer me up. (You would have thought he would have given up on me by now.)_

Blue are the words I say and what I think

Blue are the feelings that live inside me

I'm blue...

* * *

Am I awake? This song is actually playing?

Again, I groggily awoke but this time it wasn't as bad for some reason, opening my eyes to the darkness. Being awake long enough I noticed something was wrapped around my head (tightly) as I got up slowly, my eyes blurrily seeing some sort of cloth surrounding the thing I am laying on(curtain?), a warm light blue blanket covering my dirty body, a machine beside me showing my pulse and what not, though it was strange. It wasn't making any sound. All I could hear was Eiffel 65 playing the blue song as I tried to get up. Whoops...shouldn't do that...as I almost blacked out from blood rush I lay back down. Finally getting tired of no one noticing I was awake, I shouted out, knowing that Tech was probably near by since I didn't know anyone else who would play _I'm Blue_. Probability was working in my favour.

"Tech?"

The music shut off immediately as I heard a large metal being rush towards my 'bed'. Again I attempted to sit up, but this time held my self up by grabbing the railing of the hospital bed and felt something attached to my body pull off a little bit. Great, they had attached to me to the machine and IV. Little suction cups covered my abdomen and the remnants of a black t-shirt hung at the side of me. A little extreme for a head wound...eh?

At least I got to keep my pants.

A turquoise large curtain in front of me was drawn to the side, letting in light that loved to make me squint. Before I could do anything a large head was in front of mine, his strangely humanly shaped metallic face grinning happily, Tech's optics brightly burning with happiness.

I heard another noise in the background as (assuming again) Tech contacted someone since he didn't talk right off the bat.

"Feeling better, little one?"

I scratched at the cloth around the upper portion of my head.

"Much."

"Good, then Ratchet won't mind..." he said absent mindedly to himself.

Now...if anyone has been paying attention, Tech doesn't say anything unless there is a purpose behind it. No idea why he is like that but its interesting when you have nothing to say and you sit there in his company for hours, not speaking a word. You get to know him more that way.

Biting the bait, I grabbed a hold of the fish-hook.

"Won't mind what."

A large hand moved to the side of my vision. Something was activated and released the little suction cups from my body, which caused the machine to stop reading my heart rate.

Yeah! I'm dead!

He used the same hand that had pushed the 'button' to pull the blanket back and proceeded to pull off the suction cups attached to me. I started to throw the piece of fabric off of me when I realized something.

Where am I?

"What exactly will this Ratchet mind you doing? And should I care that he does?"

He held his hand, palm faced up, on the ground, a finger sticking up to gesture I get on.

sigh Why must I trust this mech?

"Where am I?" I asked as I got on his out stretched hand.

Tech, lifting me up to a shoulder height looked at me strangely, as if I asked him the stupidest question in the world.

In that split moment I picked up that it was.

"In the base?"

He nodded in reply before walking away from the secluded human medical bay (again, assumption) to a large looking door, big enough to fit him through, along with others of his kind.

"Tech?"

"Hmm"

"What are you doing? And who is Ratchet?"

Entering something into a giant keyboard that magically appeared then disappeared, the door opened, sliding to the side letting me glimpse the metallic hallways of this so called base. It was deserted...not much noise other then what Tech made as he travelled down the empty hallway.

"Ratchet is our medical officer who is like what you would call a 'doctor', except for my own kind."

"...and he was the one that helped me with this?" I asked as I pointed at the red splotch (I couldn't see but could feel it) on my forehead.

"Of course."

That's comforting, a giant mech whose fingers are probably as big as me and only works on cybertronians worked on me, a human.

"You probably think it hard to believe but trust me when I say that having the world wide web (Internet!) and having help from others like yourself, help with situations like this."

"Uh-huh."

We rounded a corner and continued walking (me in midair sitting in silent terror of the height and wondering would happen if I fell from this height.)

"What happened to Arcee?"

"She...is in stasis lock and has yet to come out of it."

"Eh?"

"Result from her injuries she is in a coma."

She...she protected me...she got hurt because of me...to save me...(that was kind of blunt though Tech.)

Would Tech do that for me? _Of course he would!_

"Can...I see her?"

"Of course."

Okay...enough with the 'of course' already! Expand vocabulary!

Me, being the scatterbrain that I am, actually looked over the previous conversation and discovered something that made this cat even more curious.

"What others?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean by others like me?"

"Exactly what I said."

Oh you pain in the aft mech! Give me an answer!

"No, I mean, what other people are here."

"Personnel that you shall meet later on."

"And how come you have a medical bay for humans?"

"Because there is a need for one."

Ooo...you tight lipped no good...

"Concentrate on your surroundings instead of asking questions and your answers may be answered for you."

Fine! Have it your way!

Looking around, all I saw was...

Metal.

Yeah...Tech...my answer is metal. You have a screw loose somewhere? The Autobots must hate decorating...I'm just saying!

I looked down...oh excreted matter...not a good idea. What I did see before becoming nauseous was that there were little 'human' doors beside the gigantic ones. Doesn't that seem like a doggy door? You know the kind where its like...yeah...never mind.

Gah! I hate feeling queasy! Another thing, I don't have my glasses! Everything is slagging blurry!

"Don't look with your optics."

How the frag am I supposed to...

"Close your eyes."

Okay, so he can read me like a book. Not the first time.

"Relax."

How about no! I'm in a freaking alien building with no explanation of anything and no sight of any other inhabitants because you refuse to tell me!

"You are not relaxing."

I wonder why!

His clanking steps stopped, a door swishing open (think doors on the Enterprise...I'll go back into the trekie box...) Tech's footsteps resumed their movement across the metal floor.

The swooshing door closed behind us while I began to open my eyes a little bit.

"No peaking."

...

"I said, close your optics little one."

Irritated to the point of rebelling, I disobeyed his little command.

I opened my eyes while many others trained theirs on me in a giant hanger of sorts.

First, I saw five Autobots.

Second, I saw two humans.

Third, I fainted while a male metallic voice shouted out angrily "Why the Pit is the patient up and about!?"

* * *

Okay, so I'm not great with attention. Who is? Just because I faint at convenient points in time doesn't mean I do them on purpose! (Might be the hit to the noggin...)

_Shut up brain!_

For the umpteenth time today I awoke, this time with a vengeance.

Rising into a sitting position while opening my eyes I realized I was back in the medical bay, surrounded by medical tools and the little suction cups attached to me again.

I thought cybertronians could just scan...maybe because of humans needing the information too?

Let's just go with that for now...

A white cloth was nearby on a metal tray with blood on it along with small metal parts that had a little bit of pink on them laced with blood.

"I see you are awake." a deep voice (think the main guy from Frasier...named Frasier...) spoke loudly.

The curtains had already been pulled away and showed a unknown hazy face with yellow parts covering it appear near my face. His blue optics trained on me while a blue ray crossed over me.

"You seem to be doing well from that nasty head injury."

Heh...must be the morphine or something.

"My name is Ratchet, the medical personnel for the Autobots."

"...Trevor"

"Have you had much trouble with fainting spells?"

"...No..."

A giant metallic finger began to prod my head gently. Wow...completely different from what I thought.

"You fell onto some debris that had broken off from Arcee that broke through the epidermis to partially chip away at the temporal region of your skull."

That's what was partially inside my head!? A part of a girl had been...!!

"Your heart rate is racing...is something wrong?"

"N-nothing."

I squinted to see what his face was like. No luck.

Frag my eyesight!

"You appear to have some trouble with your eyes."

I looked down at my hands absentmindedly as more attention was focussed on me, looking at the little crevices that had some dirt still in them. I desperately need a shower.

"Yeah...I'm..."

"You have myopia."

My eyebrow rush just a teeny bit as I looked up at the giant doc bot at all the medical jargon he kept speaking.

"Commonly known as short-sightedness."

"That would be it."

A darker blue light began to focus on my eyes which caused me to close my eyes because of the brightness. What is with all these lasers? Where the crap is Tech?

"It seems your eyes have begun degenerating..."

"I'm going blind!" I exclaimed in my horror as I opened my eyes to the mech. I need them to read...and see things! (Okay not the greatest argument but still.)

The Autobot sighed as he dealt with my panic.

"No. But it will be something that needs to be dealt with soon since it will become more of a hindrance."

The mech began standing up from his kneeling position, noticing he had some red writing along the side of his one leg, (blurry so I couldn't really tell what it said) and walked over to a large tray towering nearby.

And I mean LARGE. Like it was a freaking table for a large being large.

A shift in the metal above telling me he was getting some tools or something.

"I am no miracle worker, but I may just be able to reverse some of the damage when I have time."

There was more tinkering as I waited to hear anything more.

"Why the slag couldn't you have been more careful..." Ratchet said quietly.

Not quiet enough though to hide it from my ears.

So he was working on Arcee...

"Will she be okay?"

The doc bot stopped his work for a second before the sound of sparks flying and welding started up before he gave me an answer."

"Yes, with a little more work she should come out of stasis lock."

...

"Do you know where..."

"Technogear! That fragging aft brained gear shaft glitch is not allowed in my bay until he learns how to follow a medic's orders!!" He shouted, his voice booming and echoing in the large green building, startling me and causing me to become immensely afraid of the giant mech.

I pulled the blanket over my head, you know, just in case it actually helps save my life.

Sounds of things hitting a wall nearby caused me to flinch as the far small door opened with a whoosh. (don't yah just love that word...whoosh...I'm whooshing...I whooshed on my game...sorry...)

"That slag for a processor could have reopened the wound!"

The sound of footsteps and a women's voice calling out told me of someone else's presence as I slowly pulled back the covers.

"Ratch...you're scaring the kid."

Things stopped getting thrown as soon as she spoke.

Wow...she must really be special or important.

His voice became audibly strained though as he slowly stopped boiling over.

"Mikaela, why are you here? You should be re-"

"Recharging or else you will come after me with several different drugs that will knock me out to make sure I get the right amount of sleep."

Finally pulling back the covers far enough I saw a female, tanned body, with black hair covering her head, a red shirt and blue jean jacket over it, with tight blue jean pants. She was beautiful, out of my league, but still...okay cheeks burning red, enough description. (Mikaela wears sneakers...)

_Back to the point!_

"I got it the first time." she told the now kneeling robot that was watching her closely.

Okay, so apparently there is something going on.

What? You expect me to know what it is?

Turning towards me, Mikaela sauntered over to my 'bed' before directly talking to me.

"Hey." she spoke casually as she brushed some hair out of her face (think old Loreal commercials 'because I'm worth it'...yeah I'll stop.)

"...hey."

Now up so close I could see she is about the same height as me...maybe a little taller...and seemed to look like she should be in college. (Question: How can you tell someone is in college from their face?)

She has small scars on her face, like something had caused little deep scratches across it.

"What's you name?"

"...Trevor"

Oh fragging shit! Nervous again!

Damn it!

Damn me!

I wrinkled under her stare as she took in the state of the human in front of her as I shifted uneasily underneath the blue blanket.

"I'm guessing you already know mine."

I nodded my head as she walked forward and touched the roll of new cloth wrapped around my battered head. My response...freaking sweating and blood rushing faster.

"Mikaela, please leave Trevor alone. You are causing his pheromones to sky rocket along with activating his sweat glands."

There was some sort of tone in his voice, like what he said and knew disgusted him.

She snickered before answering as I turned pale.

Why me?

"Ratchet, I don't need you to tell me every time a male wants to mate with me."

The doc grunted in return as he set about his work with more intensity as he ignored me and my 'pheromones'.

Is something wrong with him? Does he...

"Forget about him right now." Mikaela stated as she dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

Sitting down on the bed beside me, she checked the bandages. I have no idea what she was looking for...and wouldn't Ratchet have done something if there was something?

My heart is racing too fast...

Suddenly the repairs on Arcee got louder.

"How did you meet Technogear?"

Yeah...this is going to take awhile...

After she looked a little closer she decided on something else after my body odour began to make its way into her nose.

"Maybe you should have a shower first."

* * *

_**A/N: I'm so nervous! Hopefully I kept the characters in character. Reviews and comments are always appreciated. I will get to what traumatized Trevor at one point, just waiting for the most opportune time to do so.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cliché?**

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else owned by large companies, along with the songs that might be played in some chapters. But I do own the characters I make :D.

* * *

"The movement will cause him to black out...again."

Mikaela turned towards the medic who still meticulously worked on Arcee.

"I know, but hygiene is an issue too and will aid in the healing process."

"I-I can...do it." I told the two who seemed to be on the verge of bickering.

"Yes, but must you have to take him to the showers to do so?"

The dark brunette sighed before getting up off the medical bed I lay on and walked over to the gigantic yellow Autobot, flicking her hair back as she went.

Seems like my opinion doesn't count...

"Do you want me to do the alternative?"

The mech stopped his work, the sparks ceasing to fly from his welding as the bot thought for a moment.

"What is this 'alternative' you speak of?"

She spoke quietly, I couldn't understand anything she was saying though what ever she said caused the extra-terrestrial to swing around quite abruptly, sending shockwaves through the entire building as he whispered angrily back, though not as low as her.

"You shall do no such thing!"

Smiling, she played with him a little more.

"What? You don't think I should follow your advice?"

Huffing (if cybertronians could ever do such a thing...it sounded like one), he turned back to his patient, working harder then ever, while Mikaela stood there behind him.

"He is your patient..."

"That is what I thought."

It looked like she patted his leg, whispering something that seemed to calm Ratchet.

He shivered! What could cause a mech to...

I am so lost...AH!

Mikaela was back already pulling the little suction cups off my (slightly) hairy chest. Damn my flaring cheeks!

"Time to get you all washed up."

That sounds so wrong.

Pulling me off the bed to stand up beside her, I shakily got to my feet as the blanket on me fell back onto the bed. I nearly fell back as it became harder to walk.

"How come its...so hard now to...?"

"Painkillers."

"Oh..."

As she walked me towards a wheelchair in the corner, Mikaela went over to a shelf quickly.

"Which reminds me."

Grabbing a syringe she started to stick in the bottom of the IV bag as I realized it was attached to me. Great timing!

Pushing its contents into the bag I felt a rush. Sweet, sweet pain relief!

My mind is kind of muddled...

"Come on."

She dragged me towards a folded up a wheelchair which she promptly opened up. Pushing down on my shoulders, Mikaela got me to sit down in the little metal contraption as the wheels began to turn as my feet rested on the footrest as I held onto the pole with wheels (IV bag thingy...yeah I don't know much about hospitals). Pushing the chair down the deserted giant hallway it was intimidating now at this height.

Being up high with Tech was amazing but down here it was scary, like you are a live doll in a human sized house. It seemed to not be made for you, which was right in its own merit since this base WAS built for the Autobots.

Over thinking a little bit aren't I.

My plump oversized chest kept doing its job of supplying me oxygen but made me feel very uncomfortable being exposed as it was. You see...in my eyes...

"What do you think?"

"Hmm?"

I glanced backwards as I wondered what she was asking about.

What do I think of? Well you are in my head so you might know.

I think of life, of Tech and the wonderful friend he is (even though he is freaky with the random occurring mind reading conversations...you've heard them), how Arcee saved my life even though I'm just a human (a cowardly one at that).

I think of that day...both those days.

My 'death' and 'rebirth' as some would call it.

Heh...the psychiatrist wondered how I suddenly was able to do so much more, how I didn't need those depression pills anymore. Blue little pills that just had to be taken two times a day or Mr. Bipolar would appear.

Tech...you made it possible, when no one sees me you make me visible. Where are you?

"Of everything. The Autobots, the base."

Staring off into the distance...which was a fare bit since this military base is huge, I thought about it for a second, no longer then one.

"Best thing that ever could have happened to me." I said quietly, surprisingly without any hiccups or stutters. Score! One for me...five-hundred for embarrassment.

Mikaela was looking off to the side as we neared a door as she spoke in a near whisper.

"Me too."

Stopping in front of the oddly turquoise colored door, she walked forward and started tapping away at a holographic keypad while a large smile (showing her pearly whites) graced her face as she turned to face me.

"Ready to meet the others?"

Huh? I thought I was going to go get a shower. Something which I voiced like this.

"...me...shower..."

Me, caveman. Gah! Minus one point for me.

"They won't care."

Does she remember the last time lots of attention was given to me?

As the door opened I saw the inside to be of a hanger. The same one from before...

She pushed the wheelchair through as my knuckles turned white from my intense grip on the IV roller pole thingy.

As we entered the giant room I saw that it wasn't that bad...if you count a loud song playing loud as a human pounded on a punching bag in a corner as two mechs watched on. One a yellow one while the other looked black.

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it _

Fall Out Boy was being played extremely loud as the black mech pointed out the mistakes of the current activity that the brown haired guy partook in wearing a green shirt (now wet with sweat...ewww) and white shorts.

"Harder!"

"Shut up Hide!"

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it_

"You wouldn't even knock out Frenzy with that!"

Okay...I'm seriously confused.

"I'm building muscle!"

The larger black mech looked over our way as Mikaela wheeled me in into the fray, his large cannons made him look like a male version of Samus Aran...an evil Samus who eats puppies for breakfast.

Blue optics glowed a little brighter as the large puppy eater looked at us, the yellow, smaller, Autobot turning as well towards the noise of the door whooshing closed. Damn their extremely good hearing!

The man punching the bag continued on without realizing what was going on before the music stopped suddenly.

"Hey!"

"We have a guest in our midst Sam." said the bot in yellow in a English accent. How do they even get them?

Turning around, I saw that he was around twenty years old, same age as Mikaela I'm guessing. His facial features were hard to pick out since I don't have my glasses.

The puppy eater put his hands on his hips as I was scrutinized closely, which I wilted under. Why must I get all the attention?

"So this is the little runt that Technogear picked up."

No fragging way! This guy sounded too much like Clint Eastwood. No freaking way!

"Ironhide! Don't make Trevor here more frightened then he already is!"

I looked down at my lap in embarrassment as Mikaela fought my battle for me. I'm such a coward! Fuck this wound!

Shakily I got to my feet as Mikaela reached forward and grabbed my shoulder and forced me back down.

"Trevor, this hot head is Ironhide, the Autobots weapons specialist."

As she said his name the giant black mech decided he had had enough and was about to walk out, accepting the term hot head quite easily. That is weird...its as if...

"This is-"

_Sweet little bumble bee_

_More than just a fantasy _

That sounds like DDR! (Don't ask...)

Mikaela laughed as the song played on a little more then necessary as the man beside the smaller yellow mech stepped forward, wiping sweat off his forehead as he did so.

"That is the ever humble and gracious, Bumblebee."

Okay, I'm not that bad, but really...that is a lot of sweat!

The man extended his now wiped off hand in an offering of a handshake, which I hesitantly shook. There were some weird scars on his hand...

"Sam Witwicky, resident Allspark."

Whaaaa?

"Ow!"

Sam rubbed at the spot where Mikaela had punched him before looking back Bumblebee

"Do we need to confuse him to the point of his brain exploding!" she replied angrily as I shifted uncomfortably as Bumblebee cocked his head, looking at me intently.

What is so wrong with me?

"Mikaela."

She looked towards the robot, sorry, mech (stupid freaking Gundam, stop messing with my head) and smiled as he stared past me at her.

"You didn't tell him yet."

Sam looked up at the bot with a surprised look on his face as I sat there stupefied as Mikaela's smile turned into a look of disbelief and of innocence.

"Tell him what? And which him are you talking about Bee?"

Is confuzzled a word? Because if it is then I sure am about now.

"You didn't tell Trevor about the-"

He stopped talking suddenly as I became more worried and my insecurity began to disappear as anxiousness at knowing what was going on around me continued to grow bigger.

"Tell me what." I asked as I again tried to get up, Mikaela pushing me down once more, this time more forcefully.

Bumblebee didn't look so uplifting and happy as he once did. Shit...not good.

"How much did Technogear tell you about the Allspark?"

I looked over at the open ended hanger entrance...slowly losing myself in thought.

To avoid having to put you through the same old same old, I will sum up what Mikaela and Bumblebee told me as Sam went back to punching the red old beat up bag and Ironhide continued to piss him off.

Sam, after the battle at Mission City (is that Vegas? Or Los Angeles, I don't really know) and pushing the Allspark into Megatron's spark he had noticed something wrong about two weeks after. His scars had all disappeared and no signs of any harm done to him from the many wounds and bruises he had sustained from the battle. The first sign was that he had healed faster then Mikaela, her scars still remain on her forehead while his were no where in sight (at least except for his hands).

Second, Ratchet had run some scans for abnormalities and had found numerous signs of the Allspark actually starting to slowly take over Sam Witwicky's body, the radiation being emitted, the scars on his hands that were insignias from the cube that refused to disappear (I noticed it, YEAH for not being completely blind).

Third, Sam's powers had been awakened by the chemicals produced during puberty...

Frag no! This isn't X-men! Forget the last statement!

Apparently this was good but also bad.

Good in the way, that maybe later on when Sam understood his powers better they could start to rebuild the cybertronian race.

Why do they need the Allspark to make babies (also called sparklings)?

...where's Tech when you need him and why the crap haven't I seen him yet.

This was bad in the sense that the enemy (who was once again explained to me...I'm not stupid!), the Decepticons who were growing in numbers, led by Starscream, and might find out that the Allspark was not extinguished. So it was imperative that Sam did not fall into the enemies hands...metal hands.

Giant evil claw like hands.

After having the huge talk with the yellow mech appropriately called Bumblebee, slightly trembling in fear at having someone unknown and giant talk to me, I finally was not his concern anymore.

Oh and the morphine seemed to be starting to wear off.

"...Mikaela?"

"-and Ratchet became all defensive. Where does he get off having to worry that I mi-"

"...Mikaela..."

Now Bumblebee was starting to see the predicament I was in and was also trying to get her attention as I started cringing under the pain that was started ebbing away at my mind.

You know the expression that you felt like you got hit by a train or some other object?

Well my mind just had that happen.

Good night!

Sweet dreams!

* * *

.

It's so coooollldd.

..

Let me out.

.

_Drip, drip goes the water._

shiver

It's soooo cold.

..

_Banging in the dark._

LET ME OUT! It's not FUNNY!

.

My stomach...why must you hurt so much.

I feel like I have a headache.

..

My feet are numb, so is everything else.

It's so dark.

...

Has it been forever yet?

Why must the showers be so cold...

I need heat...and food.

A cheeseburger with all the...

..

Stop crying!

It won't help!

You know why you are down here? Because you are ugly!

You are filthy!

Useless!

.

All I wanted to do was swim...

..

_The soft sound of quiet sobbing permeates the darkness_

Why am I here?

Why!

.

Maybe if I just curl up I might feel warmer...

...

I'l e ood oy...ust et e ot...pease?

Pese?

..

Die you piece of shit!

Die you fuck up!

Die and leave it all behind!

.

* * *

"-swear that I didn't think this would happen."

"I told you he wasn't ready to leave the bay but would you listen?"

silence

"Both of you! Out! I should have never..."

"It's not your faul-"

"Yes it is! I left him!"

"But Optimus needed you debriefed on th-"

"I. Don't. Care!"

silence

"Do you know what just happened to him?"

"Post-traumatic-stress, "hypnagogic regression", from some sort of event in the past, he has an increase in catecholamine in his urine sample (taken after he...'wet' himself) whic- "

"He had a flashback, Ratchet!"

metallic crunch

"I realize that Technogear and if you do not calm down I will throw you out of here onto your aft if you continue to take out your anger on my bay's walls!"

silence

"I screwed up Ratchet..."

"Yes...you did Mikaela...Be not ashamed of mistakes and thus make them crimes."

"...how many times must you get advice from the internet's quote pages?"

"..."

plastic tapping

"Confucius...a Chinese philosopher...thanks Ratchet."

more silence

"You will become a brilliant medic."

"...someday...I hope."

Do you think I should wake up now?

I think so.

Opening my eyes to see Technogear hovering really close to me. Mikaela stood about a foot away from my familiar hospital bed while Ratchet stood a distance away with his arms crossed still not realizing I had woken as he conversed with Mikaela.

Tech stared at me as I found my arms bound to the bed, his optics showing concern as I saw that he was genuinely frightened for me. A giant mech scared?

The blue blanket covered me again with the IV in my arm but there was something else. There were scratches on my arms. I was tied down to the bed with some kind of leather. Maybe a belt?

I broke the silence between me and the giant 'nanny' bot.

"Tech...is it...getting worse?"

He looked away, focusing on Mikaela who still felt so guilty for my flashback.

"Yes, little one."

I felt my arm before I pulled my hand away with small blots of blood on it.

"How bad."

"...self-mutilation while simultaneously violently acting out with brief periods of rest while constantly repeating"

My voice rang out as he played a sound byte he had recorded.

"It's soooo cold...let me out..."

I hit the bed with a closed fist in anger which helped notify the two doctors that I was awake.

It wasn't supposed to be like this! I can't I just forget it!!

I threw my head back against the bed, feeling a pillow underneath. I repeated it, relieving my frustration with the lack of control over my mind and episodes.

A metal finger stopped my next attempt to destroy my brains on the incredibly fluffy pillow, gently keeping it from falling again.

"Trevor Wolfe, it is not your fault."

"Yes it is! I am the one who causes all the problems!"

Tech's eyes came closer to my face as tears started to run down my face.

"If I wasn't here...Arcee wouldn't have..."

"She isn't dead." came Ratchet's voice from across the room.

"...I should be...dead..."

My cheek suddenly was sent to the extreme right as Tech flicked it. Like a slap to the face.

"You foolish sparkling! Primus saved you that day!"

I grew angry and thrashed against my restraints.

"So your robot God saved me so I could live like this!?"

"NO! So that I could help YOU!"

His optics were now in my face, his voice booming as he let out his frustration.

"Do you think that you are the only one like this? Do you care about the others who WANT to help you!?"

Mikaela and Ratchet had long since left the med bay, seeing that the argument was growing larger and might blow up. Which it did.

"NO! You know why! Because everyone who tried to help me ditched the worthless teenager who deserved to die!!"

"...why do you deserve to die?"

I sobbed quietly before answering (by now you probably think I'm emo...deal with it) shakily while snot dribbled down my face to precariously enter my mouth.

"Because I'm a blemish! A MISTAKE!!"

His finger let my head hit the pillow. The straps fell away, along with the IV, before his fingers tried to grab at me. (He must have done something...I don't know what!)

Sobbing, I brought my head forward to rest on my knees that I had pulled into my chest. The fetal position.

So familiar.

His two hands held me as he slowly brought me into the air as my head started to spin. I felt something metallic against my head. Looking over I saw the Autobot crest, his chest.

Heh...how many times are you gonna hug me Tech before you leave me too.

"I will never leave you Trevor..."

One of his hands started to stroke my bare back as I sat their still sobbing my eyes out.

"You are a part of me."

I laughed, my voice sounded maniacal.

"How am I part of a giant mech?"

"You have part of my spark."

"What, you gonna tell me like my parents, that I'm in there hearts?"

"No...I meant every word I said."

At that point I was stunned. How the slag did I have a piece of his spark?

"You remember that day...the day I landed."

I stretched out my hand and touched the slightly darker red insignia that stood out from his bright red finish.

"Yeah..."

"We both know what you were doing in that tractor, we both know what you wanted to do."

"...how..."

"The same reason as to why you have a part of my spark."

A loud crackle sounded from across the room as a small rev replaced our conversation.

"You do not deserve death Trevor." said a familiar voice.

Arcee!

There were metallic sounds, gratings, as she jumped of the berth onto the ground, sending a tremor and causing many of the smaller equipment on the ground to fall over.

The completely fixed Arcee was here, the only evidence of the attack were scratches and slight burn marks on her frame. But as she walked forward it was evident she was limping. Dragging her right foot partly, the pink femme made her way to Tech, being fairly short she had to look up to us.

Tech lowered me down to her height were she looked in my eyes and studied me, which it seems most Autobots seem to love to do.

Another set of tears were about to fall as I looked on the face that had saved me from death. I wasn't nervous...it was like breaking down in front of your friends or family.

"...you...risked your life...for me..."

She nodded her head before answering.

"Yes, I did, and I would gladly do it again."

"...why..."

Arcee cocked her head to one side.

"Why not? Because you are a 'mistake', how you put it?"

Shit...she had heard it.

"I feel kind of insulted that you think that me, risking my life for yours, was just a waste of time."

"..."

"Tech is trying to say that yo-"

"Not yet Arcee...he has to figure it out on his own. Maybe then..."

"What? What do I have to figure out?"

I looked up at Tech as he mimicked the action of zipping his lips .

"As you humans say...it's a secret."

You bloody freaking slagging aggravating no good aft! Tell me something!

"No."

Arcee looked up at Tech with a look in her eyes. (I don't know what the look was! Maybe you should see and find out!)

I punched Tech's leg in anger, pulling back from the pain that I caused myself. Holding my hand that felt like I had broken it (exaggeration), I watched as Arcee made her way back to her berth to wait for Ratchet to return.

"Knowing him, that old medic and his little protégé won't be back for awhile."

It was Tech's turn to give Arcee the weird look.

"Why?"

She looked at him a little harder...probably sending him a 'private' message.

He stiffened suddenly before beginning to chuckle.

"Good for them."

Arcee realized something though as she looked up to the berth where Ratchet would expect to find her.

"Could you..."

"Sure."

Tech walked over with me in his hand, using the other to lift Arcee up to her 'bed'.

Hopping off his hand she immediately laid down and went to 'sleep'.

"You know... she really pushed herself..."

"How?"

"Never mind."

Did she...was she not ready to...wake up?

"Yes."

"Okay, stop doing that."

"What ever are you talking about?"

I pointed towards my head. Answering things in my head.

"I won't know unless you tell me."

"Oh stop playing coy!"

Tech smiled as he took me back to my 'berth'.

Why the crap must things be so freaking difficult!

Why are so many things unanswered?!

"Because the best stories are the ones which don't tell you everything."

Oh shut up you fragging Borg bondage slave!

Maybe I would like someone to tell me everything!

"But then you would know everything and life wouldn't be very much 'fun' would it."

"You are an aft."

"Thank you, I do try."

He lowered me down to my bed, gently forcing me off his hand with the slope he made by creating an incline that made me slide down. My back felt cool against his metallic skin as I landed clumsily on the mattress and blue blanket.

You know the show, Grey's Anatomy? Think that kind of medical bed. (I'm not weird! My mom just loved the show...I swear!)

I guess Tech knew the time and decided that I needed to sleep. Well...I agree with him...

"Optimus will talk to you tomorrow."

"_Good night, good night, Miss Clavel._"

"Rest, Arcee, or Ratchet will deactivate both of us."

My eyes were already starting to close as I snuggled against the white sheet and fluffy pillow. Delicately, Tech pulled the blanket over me, his hands covered in small slivers of blood from my wounds from my episode, as my eyelids won the battle, my salty old tears were absorbed into the pillow..

"You have my spark Trevor Wolfe...remember that..."

Thank...you...Tech...for...everythi...

* * *

The distant sound of a quietly played song ran through my consciousness as my mind slipped away into the black.

_You're worth so much_

_It'll never be enough_

_To see what you have to give_

_How beautiful you are_

_Yet seem so far from everything_

_You're wanting to be_

_You're wanting to be_

_  
Tears falling down again_

_Tears falling down_

_  
You fall to your knees_

_You beg, you plead_

_Can I be somebody else_

_For all the times I hate myself?_

_Your failures devour your heart_

_In every hour, you're drowning_

_In your imperfection_

_  
You mean so much_

_That heaven would touch_

_The face of humankind for you_

_How special you are_

_Revel in your day_

_You're fearfully and wonderfully made_

_You're wonderfully made_

_  
Tears falling down again_

_Come let the healing begin_

_  
You fall to your knees_

_You beg, you plead_

_Can I be somebody else_

_For all the times I hate myself?_

_Your failures devour your heart_

_In every hour, you're drowning_

_In your imperfection_

_  
You're worth so much_

_So easily crushed_

_Wanna be like everyone else_

_No one escapes_

_Every breath we take_

_Dealing with our own skeletons, skeletons_

_  
You fall to your knees_

_You beg, you plead_

_Can I be somebody else_

_For all the times I hate myself?_

_Your failures devour your heart_

_In every hour, you're drowning_

_In your imperfection_

_  
Won't you believe, yeah_

_Won't you believe, yeah_

_All the things I see in you_

_  
You're not the only one_

_You're not the only one_

_Drowning in imperfection_

* * *

Arcee's line "_Good night, good night, Miss Clavel._" is from the movie Madeleine.

Songs used in chapter:

Fall Out Boy - _Just Beat It_

Bambee - _Bumble Bee_

Skillet - _Imperfection_

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated faster but life has been very demanding. Especially since exams are nearing and the teachers are bringing out the whips. Reviews are welcome and encouraged. **_

_**(Hopefully all characters were in character...if not please point it out.)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cliché?**

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else owned by large companies, along with the songs that might be played or 'thought of' in some chapters. But I do own the characters I make :D.

* * *

"_-hat he has been up to?"_

"_Isn't he into video games?"_

"_Well, yes but he has barely touched them all month."_

"_How do you know, you barely are here."_

"_I work hard! Someone here has to bring home the dough!"_

"_Oh, and you don't think I do?"_

"_It sure doesn't seem like it!"_

"_You don't think me cleaning houses is a job?!"_

"_No! I don't!"_

_They are fighting again._

_It happens sometimes, especially when the bills come in. The Wolfe family is kind of like computer logic being bi-stable. It can be a one or zero. Still half-asleep while they fight before dad heads out the door for work, mom still in the process of getting ready for her's._

_John Wolfe, my father, works as a trucker when he isn't being a farmer, being away often while I'm at home by myself as mom, Melissa Wolfe, works in town as a cleaner to earn some extra money. _

_Both work so hard to provide and get through the day but end up ruining what they long to keep a float by their fighting. Pink said it right in her song Family Portrait (unless I'm just being a drama queen) but it just seems like they get worse each time. _

_It started ever since that day..._

_My cell-phone vibrated on the chest of drawers beside my bed, a sure signal that Tech wanted me to wake up for school. Shifting my patchwork quilt I got for my fifth birthday off of me I grabbed the thing as the front door of the house was slammed shut, ending the fight for another day, flipping it open to a familiar message._

_  
From: TECHnoGEAR_

_time 4 school_

_  
Sighing I threw the thing towards the pile of 'necessities' for the day ahead as I got dressed._

"_TREVOR!"_

_My mom's shrill voice cut through my thoughts as it echoed down the stairs into my room._

"_WAKE UP!"_

_She wasn't always like this. Before, right after the event she had been severely protective, babying me before I started shunning her and closing myself off to everything. _

_Tech had helped me out of that funk but still it liked to come back in waves, as did everything else in my life._

"_You are going to be late young man!"_

_Oh give it a rest! Like you would really notice if I wasn't in a class! _

_You barely notice my marks, which would amaze most parents! _

_I started up the stairs and walked into the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the shower. I had gotten used to the home one after many trials and tribulations to finally be able to clean myself again. I still shiver even when the hot water is on full blast. _

_After removing my sleep wear (boxers, for the win!) I climbed into the shower and let the water plaster my face, hoping that in these next few minutes I could just forget everything about my life. _

_Well...except for Tech._

* * *

"-o you did that to save him?"

"Essentially, yes."

"But, why?"

"He was in critical condition."

"Isn't that a little...drastic?"

"There was no time and I did not want someone to die on the account of me."

"Wow."

"Sam Witwicky...how would you feel if someone attacked Bumblebee?"

"Well, I would help him in anyway I can."

"Even if it meant..."

"Of course!"

"Then you understand my actions."

"No...not really."

sigh

"You will..."

I yawned as I awoke from my sleep. What time is it?

"Good to see you awake little one."

Blinking the remaining dirt from my eyes I stared up at the mech hovering over me. Seriously...he worries too much.

His blue optics looked cheerful as he offered his hand to me. Ignoring it I climbed down onto the cold ground with my bare feet, still without a shirt and freaking still dirty!

"Not right now Tech."

He stood back up to his full height as the brown haired individual walked towards me, his hands holding onto a white bread sandwich which looked to be filled with peanut butter and jelly.

Why is everyone talking when I wake?

As he got closer I recognised him to be the guy from yesterday, the super hero guy (sort of), by the name Sam.

Wearing a brown hoody and baggy blue jeans he seemed to be appear to look like the typical college guy, lazy and laid back. There was a smudge of purple right near his lip.

"Looks like you had one wild ride."

He took another bite before replying with some of the sandwich in his mouth.

"Food is in the kitchen and the showers are just down the hall to the right."

Okay, that does me a lot of good...

Sam pointed a thumb up at Tech.

"Tech here will probably want you to take it easy so take my advice, let him."

My right eyebrow rose at his 'hint'.

"And why is that?" I croaked out.

Sam didn't even bother to whisper or anything, probably because Tech would have heard anyways.

"Once you have been around these guys long enough you realize they are very protective of their friends."

He turned towards the human door out of the med bay before yelling over his shoulder as crumbs were sprayed out of his mouth.

"Overly protective!"

As he left Tech turned towards me, ignoring the twenty some-year old male.

"Which shall come first?"

The grumble in my stomach decided it for me.

Tech chuckled, his girth and metal chassis shaking with his trademark laughter.

Reaching behind himself he pulled out a beat up bag. My beat up bag. (Where does he hide these things? Sub-space?)

"You are in need of clothing little one."

Well no shit sherlock...

I'm not too friendly in the morning...

"Fine, I will shower before eating."

I got up off the bed to stand up on shaky legs as bits of dirt fell off of me (ewww) and my greasy hair stood up on end.

Great, I look like a grease ball.

It took effort but after feeling the absence of the large white clothe wrapped around my head, I started out, Tech walking slowly beside me so I could keep up with him. (Now I don't think I need to describe everything like opening the door and such because that would take up too much time to tell you when you know its happening.)

Our footsteps echoed down the corridor, the lights above giving off more light then what was being given off by the sun. Occasionally there was a window to see outside to see the progression of that large body of gas cross the sky.

A small sign was above the next door we passed.

_Mess Hall_

Oh Primus that sounded so good right now.

But!

Cleanliness comes first! Especially when I am staying here, at the base, I should have the etiquette to clean up before meeting the residents again.

Conveniently, the locker rooms were not much farther, with a another metallic black sign with white writing.

_Showers_

"Are you truly set on this?"

"Yes."

I stood outside the green door that had been outfitted by obliviously someone not human, which is quite ironic since this one was made for humans to use.

"You know what might happen."

"I know."

Tech stood quietly nearby, as held my hand against the holopad, it tingled as a blue light passed over my pale skin.

"_Identity confirmed, Trevor Wolfe._"

The door slid aside.

This is new...or was it I just couldn't hear the voice before. (Now is not the time for going insane!)

"_Please proceed._"

"Trevor."

I looked over my shoulder as the entrance was illuminated by artificial light, activated by a motion sensor probably, the lockers now coming into view.

"Why do you continue to do this to yourself."

I turned back towards my objective.

"Because..."

I stepped forward into the grey locker room before dramatically replying just a second before the door closed, as my entire being quaked in hidden fear.

"I won't let it control me."

A mumble came out of my mouth as my courage began to fade already.

"It's my nightmare."

* * *

Walking between the lockers I saw the shower room at the other end...

The whole room seemed to grow bigger, the hallway becoming several lengths longer then I remember.

My hand quivered as my imagination started to attack. Is this my imagination?

_**#**__968_

I chose that locker to hold my clothing as I showered.

It seemed so familiar...

As my pants fell to the ground there was the sound of a giggle in the air. A child's...

I rubbed my shoulders as I started to feel cold, but once I got the hot water running over me it wouldn't be too bad...hopefully

The walls were pale green painted cement...but isn't that the same as...

My feet felt rooted as their voices began.

"_...so the little cock sucker came..._"

I picked up my clothes in defiance of the invisible antagonist, shoving them inside the large grey locker that had no lock.

I turned towards my destination that seemed to signal danger ahead.

One foot shakily tried to move before something hit me in the stomach, I doubled over in pain but slowly got back to my original stance.

"_...you enjoying this shit head!_"

I shifted my other foot forward, making my bare feet shuffle across the concrete as I neared the half-way point.

I don't care anymore!

"_Mother fucker!_" came a voice before my face went flying to the right, something slapping me across the face, leaving a red mark on my cheek.

I know they want me too stop. It will continue till I give in, becoming worse as I near it before I black out.

The lights above me began to flicker as the giggling started to sound like someone older.

"_...defective..._"

Why does this stretch of floor seem to extend? It was only ten feet away before...

I can see the shower head at the end! The white tiled walls and tiled floor with the drainage little metal thing in the middle!

"_...mistake..._"

My body became colder, the feeling of that day beginning to help my imagination with destroying my hope of winning against my own mind.

Goose bumps on my arm becoming more apparent as my fear began overwhelming me.

**NO!** I have come too far to go back!

_They will get you...they are waiting for you..._

I have to...

Maybe Tech would...

This is my obstacle! I have to do it on my own!

...who was Tech?

Something hit my back, distinctly feeling like a whip across my upper torso. I cried out in pain and fell onto the ground in shock. But I shouldn't have...it's all to familiar.

It's all the same.

"_You like white towels, bitch?_" the voice taunted.

I know that voice...it's the ring leader's...

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted to the walls as I lay on the ground in pain as the sound of water hitting the floor reached my ears.

This is it...I lost.

I didn't make it in time...

A trickle of water reached my face, wetting my hair and my nose before they materialized.

There was that giggle again, now turning into a torrent of them as my mouth opened to scream out in defiance to the fear that wanted to consume me but no sound came out.

I lay there as they began what had been replayed in my head all those times before.

Let the episode begin.

* * *

"You stupid child."

The voice of someone almost on the verge of crying woke me as I felt someone cradling me, holding my head and legs with large arms. I was being held against someone's broad chest, the feeling of soft fabric against my face. The scent of stagnant water filled my nostrils along with the scent of urine.

Presumably mine.

Damn my

My eyes were still closed but I could immediately recognise the voice.

You stayed...and knew the outcome before it happened...didn't you?

His large hands tightened their hold on my body.

"You foolish, ignorant, foolhardy little one."

Opening my eyes I was met with the image of an elderly Caucasian male, mid forties, with a scrunched up face, peppered with tiny remains of a beard, eyes almost about to let loose with salty tears. Brown hair slightly ruffled and out of place with little streaks of grey already appearing.

His eyes opened then too, and seeing that I was awake, let my legs rest against the wet ground (he was on his knees) before hugging my head against his red clothed shirt covered chest.

"Do you realize what you are doing to yourself?"

I had no answer.

"You can't do this alone."

The pit I can't!

"How much more proof do you need?"

Again I left his question to be rhetorical.

I'm so terribly hungry...

"The pain you have...you don't experience it alone."

Looking over at the wall, I realized I hadn't even made it past the entrance way of the locker room.

Why!

Why, why, why ,why!

Surprising Tech's holoform, I suddenly punched the ground awkwardly in anger.

I heard a shout and the sound of someone running our way. Shortly after, the sound of a mech running down the hall became apparent as well.

* * *

They told me to relax.

To try not to trigger another 'hypnagogic regression' . That is easy to say but harder to do.

Tech has taken it upon himself that he would take responsibility for making sure I bathed.

Right as he said that I freaking stiffened and felt like running with the thought 'You will not touch me you creepy mech!'.

Ratchet had agreed with him, as did Mikaela, who looked like she had just woken up with bags under her eyes...come to think of it...they both came out of the same room...well it looked like they did.

_Anyways._

So here I am, in a big giant green tub, filled with luke-warm water while an overzealous mech watches me as I continue to improve my hygiene.

I am so glad he didn't actually try to do the whole 'clean me' thing...shivers

Thankfully I was able to keep my privacy (with what little I had with Tech sitting nearby) along with underwear (thank God!).

Apparently this is Tech's room that had been given to him. Let me just say it is freaking huge!

(Well duh, its for a mech!)

It makes me feel like Thumbalina.

A large grey metal berth for recharging and a desk for whatever a mech needed to do.

(I think this 'dish' is really something Tech just picked up off that desk.)

"Continue washing little one."

"You know, with you watching it makes you seem like a pedofile you know that?!"

Tech, crouching nearby shook his giant red head.

"I'm making sure you don't suddenly regress and drown yourself."

I snorted.

He leaned back, turning his attention to the desk above, letting silence be his reply. The only sound in the room was of me swishing about in the giant bowl (which made me feel like Mickey in the that one cartoon with the beanstalk and the giant...food...) cleaning my hair and body parts best as I could without revealing anything in the nether regions.

"Could you at least turn around so..."

"No."

I glared up at him as he stared back just as intensely with his own.

Question.

Why does he seem to be like a parent?

Actually, no, never mind, a parent wouldn't be staring at their child while they bathe!!

Freaking...ero senin!!

(Just gotta love Japanese anime)

I sat there, just staring up at him as the water around me started to turn slightly brown from all the dirt and grime.

My hands continued to wash my hair as my thoughts drifted from the task at hand.

Why does he do this?

How come he goes so far for me?

"What was it that Arcee was going to tell me?"

Technogear shifted a little, but other then that he did nothing to answer my question.

Fine then...don't tell me.

"Can we get something to eat after?"

"Yes."

Why are you being so quiet?

I scrubbed at the pimples on my back and face, trying to reduce their number.

"Tech?"

"Hmm."

"Can we see Arcee today?"

"There is a seventy-nine percent chance you will be able to."

My hands worked on my arm pits.

"Why are you so...distant?"

"Why must you continue to harm yourself?"

So that's what you are pouting about!

"I do it...because..."

"Go on."

I sighed before I switched to washing my legs.

"I-I want to...prove myself."

Great, I'm stuttering to make matters worse.

"To who?"

"I d-don't know!"

"Then why continue to do so?"

I stared down at the dirty water as I sat there, the water lapping at my shoulders.

"Because...I want it t-to..."

"Stop?"

"...yeah."

Tech got up as I did the same, his metal joints screeching as he moved towards the bowl.

I took the time to grab a blue towel that hung on the side of the giant bowl and started to dry my upper torso since the water was up to my knees.

A rush of hot air hit me as the towel covered my eyes.

"I don't need help!"

The heat continued to hit me against my wishes.

"Need I remind you what happened last time you refused it?"

That silenced me right then and there.

Well, at least I'm not cold.

Stepping out of the giant dish, I grabbed at my backpack, rummaging through to find some clothes to wear.

Thankfully, I did pack some (well...you all were there when I did).

An old black shirt, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and...underwear.

Since I don't have the need for socks at the moment, I didn't put any on.

"Tech, turn around so I can change."

"No."

"Why the fuck not!"

Stop being so difficult!

Tech chuckled before turning around while I rid myself of the dirty skivvies and put on some freaking clean clothes.

It felt so good to finally have something covering my chest...I don't like the idea of everyone knowing I am 'pleasantly plump'.

"Are you finished?"

He's the one with slagging x-ray vision, Tech should know already!

Wait...if he has x-ray vision...then...

Oh.

My.

"Primus, you really were dirty."

"Really? I didn't notice till now."

My sarcastic tone carried through out the room.

"Trevor."

"What?"

"To borrow a human saying, 'lighten up'."

Tech picked up the bowl of brown 'soup' and started to walk towards the giant door.

"Where are you going?"

His head turned a little so I could partially see his face from over his shoulder.

"To give you time to think."

"Eh?

He left me wondering as the door opened, surprisingly he didn't need to put in any combination to open his door...

I'm done trying to understand the technology of this base!

Somebody get me a thesaurus with a word for ultimately confused beyond comprehension and belief!

Leaving me in my stupor condition, the giant red mech that impersonated my family's one car left the room to let me think.

There was nothing I could really do (except maybe for breaking out of there but in my mind that would be REALLY stupid) but sit on the floor and do as the robot said.

I'm not apologising for that!

So here I am, sitting cross legged in Tech's room which made me feel like a doll stumbling out of a doll house and realizing that I'm not so big after all.

What is there to think about?

I was attacked...and other stuff, having flashbacks because my stupid teenage mind couldn't cope with the facts of my life.

Whoop-de-do.

As one teacher told me after finding out I was bullied 'Cry me a river'.

Well I have had enough with that river and that is why I continue to 'subject' myself to the 'regressions'!

Boys will be boys...apparently, and I get to live with the guilt and fear. Who would believe the rantings of a child in the final stages of hypothermia?

This concrete ground is so freaking cold!

Oh great Tech! Leave me here to think about it all!

* * *

...I'm tired.

Tired of all the 'sympathy', the looks.

Oh look!

That poor boy was abused in almost every way possible!

Lets pretend to help him even though we saw the pain he was in before the news brought it to light after this lonely child was locked in the school's shower/locker area.

Principal Mulligan, you knew...I told you!

But_ nooooo_, you had to chuckle and send me back to class.

It doesn't matter till someone gets hurt or nearly die!

**Does it you fragging aft kissing, pit slagging dick head!**

_I trusted you!!_

Trevor Wolfe tells you the truth, expects your help to save him from the hell he was enduring but instead you turned a **fucking** blind eye!

You felt guilty that day, Principal Mulligan, didn't you?

That's why you talked about increasing the amount of people who patrol the hallways.

That's why you scolded your staff about not seeing the signs.

Well good, you **hypocrite!**

You wonder why I stopped speaking?

Because silence is the only thing that saved me!

They...

You didn't even have the guts to **tell them **that your janitorial staff had not even investigated the banging noise coming from the gym.

Or the fact that my screams fell on deaf ears!

Sugar coating the truth of what happened at River Valley Elementary School, you told reporters a sob story about someone accidentally getting locked in.

How the crap does someone 'accidentally' lock themselves in a change room?

Funny how the rest of the world accepted it and schools across the country started to crack down on bullying, when, if they knew the **REAL** truth, they would have done so much harder and there would have been more outrage.

But no!

You refused to let anything come to light, my parents just accepting that even though doctors told them a different story of what may have happened.

They too, refused to believe the real thing, accepting only what they chose to.

...you know.

I hate you Tech...you wanted me to relieve this built up 'frustration', didn't you.

How do you always know what's in my head.

Tell me!

Get back here and tell me!

By this time, my fists were clenched, my eyes streaming even though my hands kept brushing them away, while those eyes leaking fluids stared at the ground.

What a perfect display of a stereo typical pre-teen!

That's what all you councilors thought!

Over-whelmed with the 'changes' puberty brought you just assumed it was from me being over dramatic.

Or was it overly emotional?

I won't know since you decided I wasn't worth your time!

I won't know...

"**Why can't I know!**"

My words came out streamed together in a primal scream of anger, sadness, repressed rage, and guilt that echoed off the dim green walls.

Hands reached upwards to grab at the just cleaned hair, I shook uncontrollably as all the emotions I 'bottled' up came out.

Pop goes the weasel.

Heh...this conveniently reminds me of a song.

_Shake it off._

_Pick yourself up, they say._

_Your life fell apart in your hands, and you've got the scars to prove it._

_It's not the first time, and they're getting deeper._

_Pull it together._

_Button up your shirt._

_Roll down those sleeves._

_Don't let them see how you've coped._

_More and more your demeanor looks like quicksand._

_It seems like your giving up on everything you worked for._

_It's pulling you under._

_It's gripping around your throat._

_Life can be overwhelming,_

_but don't turn your back on the strongest crutch you've ever._

_They have always been there to brace your fall._

_Wave goodbye to the past._

_You've got your whole life to lead._

_It's time to gain some ground_

* * *

Ero Senin- _Perverted Hermit_

Song used in chapter:

August Burns Red - _Composure_

_**A/N: Well that makes five. Reviews are encouraged and make my day.Can any of you guess yet the connection that Technogear and Trevor share? **_

_**Hopefully the authors who originally came up with the idea approve of my use of it. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cliché?**

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else owned by large companies, along with the songs that might be played or 'thought of' in some chapters. But I do own the characters I make :D.

* * *

"That?"

"No."

"How about...that?"

"No."

"But it says it's a part of a he-"

"No."

"And how are you going to stop me from eating it?"

"This."

A large metal digit pushed it away from me, out of reach of my hands. It slid across the counter to stop against the wall, underneath the many cupboards that held food.

They must really stock this place!

I opened another cupboard as the giant health nut behind me refused me the chance of eating Lucky Charms.

The wooden shelf revealed many other foods that amazed me.

Wasn't this just a base for the Autobots?

"There are humans staying here as well as you have seen. They need sustenance as well."

Thank you for the obvious, Captain Obvious, since Mr. Oblivious couldn't realize that sooner!

"Well then what CAN I have?"

Tech was silent, his large form not being able to fit inside the tiny kitchen so he just stood right outside it, standing in the mess hall that had been partially converted into part dining room, part 'living room'.

Looks like the Autobots had been busy making us 'humans' feel at home.

I was going to meet Optimus this afternoon, while right now I was trying to get some breakfast.

Grabbing a box from the cabinet, I hid my find from Tech's view (which really didn't do much since...x-ray vision) and ripped it open to the sugary goodness inside.

Unfortunately, as always, life hates me.

His large fingers grabbed the edge of my shirt as I tore the plastic apart.

Tech dragged me out of the brightly lit room full of delicious food into the large converted mess hall.

As he lifted me so that he could look me in the eye.

Well good for him! Because I already had the poptart in my mouth!

Take that!

His large doo-dads on his head shook a little as his head condemned my choice for 'sustenance' as I savored the taste of the heavenly strawberry filled, chocolate icing topped pastry.

Maybe I should really concentrate on that how he was holding me my shirt would eventually rip or chock me, but who can concentrate when they are just sooo 'crazy good'!

Enough product placement!

More falling and being caught soon afterwards!

After catching me, Tech glared at me some more.

That's right!

I'm eating this and there is nothing you can d-

A large metal finger slapped my back (hard!) making me cough up the almost guzzled poptart.

"What!" I yelled with crumbs flying out of my mouth.

"You trying to make me anorexic!"

"No."

"Then let me eat something!"

* * *

"Porridge is not the 'something' I had in mind!"

"It is very healthy for you."

"Screw healthy!"

"I will once you finally listen to my advice little one!"

In front of me there was a steamy pile of oats. PLAIN oats.

Of course, it had to be made from scratch since the pre-packaged kind was too 'fatty'.

So here I sat at the metallic 'lunch table' while his holo-form, looking too primp and fresh, went about getting breakfast ready for me.

"You know I can do that myself?"

His holo-form smirked at me as he opened the huge silver fridge, pulling out a milk jug, the wrinkles and laugh lines becoming more prominent as his mouth was pulled back in a large smile.

"And let you make the decision yourself? I dare not waste an astro-second on that notion."

"Fuck you!"

"Temper, temper."

I glared at him as he checked the date on the container. His face scrunched up for a second before it turned to disgust as the he threw into the large garbage can. It seems that it was a little over due.

"Where are the others?"

"Well...Sam is with Bumblebee, training, of course. Mikaela is under the tutelage of Ratchet, learning how to become a better doctor. Ironhide is most likely, knowing my drill sergeant's old habits, he's off blowing something up, while Optimus works on communications, which I soon will take over for him."

"Wait...I know that there is..."

I stuck up my fingers as I counted.

"You, Optimus, the puppy eater-" Tech looked at me strange as he found some orange juice in the mess of foods.

"Ironhide." he corrected me.

Shit...how did he know?

Oh yes...the mind thingy that he won't talk to me about...the slagger.

"Bumblebee, Ratchet...and there was one more."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...when we barged into the hanger...and before I fainted I saw that there was...five mechs there."

"Aren't you meaning Arcee?"

I shook my head adamantly as he placed a glass cup of orange juice beside my 'breakfast'.

"No, no, she wasn't there. She was still in the med bay."

Tech took on an appearance of thinking, his head tilted to the side before it disappeared entirely.

The real Technogear, standing close by, moved forward abruptly, causing the juice to slightly jump out of the cup making a small splotch on the silver table.

He came to a stop near me before looking over into the 'living room' with those giant couches. Must be for 'after hours' here. Seems that its quiet...too quiet...

And I've been here only what...

"Three days."

"What!"

"Must I break it down for you?"

"...no."

What do cybertronians do in their spare time?

No...shut up Tech...don't want to hear!

He turned and faced me and just grinned, which looked really strange on his metallic face.

"You also look strange with your facial features little one."

"Get out of my head!"

Tech cupped his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"Unfortunately I can't."

Looking back down at me his smile was gone as he pointed at the slop in front of me.

"Eat."

"No."

"Are you truly a sparkling?"

"Do you even know what a 'normal' human eats?"

"Yes."

"How."

Tech tapped his head.

...I hate you...and your internet connection.

"And I hate how you refuse to listen."

Also myself for being a complete imbecile for voicing my thoughts in my head.

Tech squatted down and stared at me, the steam from the rapidly cooling oatmeal making his armor kind of fog up.

Metal spoon in hand, my arm shaking as I scooped up a small portion of the sugar-less meal, opening my mouth, I closed my eyes.

The paste touched my tongue.

Slag! This tastes like...!

"Just twenty more spoonfuls and you can stop eating the 'shit' as you so called it."

I gagged as I forced myself to swallow, quickly taking a swig of the nearby orange juice.

Come on Tech! I won't be able to get all this down!

"Sounds like you are leaving Tech high and dry with all the 'talking' you guys doing." came the voice of Mikaela as she entered the room without me noticing since this here freaking mech won't stop hounding me!

Looking up from the sludge, I saw Ratchet's protégé strolling towards the fridge, wearing some coveralls that looked to be covered in almost every type of color imaginable, unaware of her impeding doom. Turning back towards me she winked.

"The old rust bucket needs to learn when a girl needs something, she needs something." her face turned serious "Don't tell Ratchet I'm he-"

"Don't tell who?"

Mikaela let out a almost inaudible screech as her escape from the med bay for a quick recovery from the information overload, I'm guessing, was discovered. The sound of plastic hitting the ground went over the sound of me swirling the porridge from me being in such a awkward situation. Which was about to get more awkward.

Hurrah!

"Ra-ra-ratchet! How long have yo-"

"Just long enough."

The yellow mech, with all that blurred red writing that I can never get close enough to read, rose from his crouched position in front of her to head towards the door out of the 'mess hall'.

"I expect your assistance with Arcee...shortly."

With that, he left Mikaela standing over a dropped bottle of a green liquid. I'm guessing either seven-up or sprite. But who really cares?

She smiled sheepishly before bending down to retrieve her bounty, her long brown hair flying about, which made her look so...

Focus!

Porridge, eat, large mech threatening to probably squish me if I don't comply.

Okay, a little bit of an over exaggeration, but still!

Mikaela walked over to the table, twisting the blue cap off her drink before bringing it to her make-up less lips and took a swig. The blue overalls covered in smears of various colors left little splotch marks on the metal chair as she sat down, opposite to me.

I shifted nervously under her scrutiny.

"So, everything all right there with your cranium?"

I felt it with my spoon less hand.

It felt itchy but other then that it was fine, though it felt weird...

"G-g-good."

Crap.

She giggled as she watched this horribly insecure teenager wriggle under both the mech's intense gaze and her's.

So instead of just wishing to crawl into a dark corner and be left alone, I did the next best thing.

Frag this oatmeal tastes awful!

Advice.

Never let aliens make you breakfast.

Ever!

Mikaela turned her attention away from me shoveling the oats into my mouth to the one behind me forcing me too.

It's really not fair, he uses his height and freaking awesomeness to his advantage to intimidate me!

"So, how long have you been here Technogear?"

Tech turned his attention away from the complying teenager, who now hates him so, SO much.

"Four years your time."

Mikaela cocked her head to the side in question.

"Why didn't you try to find Optimus during that time?"

I didn't hear anything after that, everything just went quiet while I continued to fight the gag reflex. Mikaela looked strange for a second before, I think, she had a epiphany. Unfortunately she chose not to share the 'revelation' to everyone else.

You know, it probably would be smart of me to ask him myself why he didn't contact or try to find his 'family' sooner but I guess there is a part of me that is just too apathetic to care.

Like how you care about those red shirts in Star Trek...it had to be said.

"Do you like helping old hatchet?"

Mikaela's face brightened to the degree in which your eyes would become blinded just by a glance.

"It's amazing to work under him. So many things I can learn and discover about you guys and the human body."

She looked off to the side, her luminous face darkening for a second.

"Sure, he can be extremely protective and demanding,"she turned back towards Tech,"but that is why he is the best."

Her eyes were drawn to her drink before she began to talk again.

"I want to be able to help, I don't want to be..."

"A hindrance?"

Obviously she was used to mechs finishing her sentences by now since she didn't get angry.

She nodded her head.

"Yeah."

Mikaela took another swig of the foamy clear liquid before setting it down.

"By becoming a medic I can be of use to you guys."

Tech shifted behind me.

I thought she was of great help...

"But why do you feel you are not needed now?"

The brown haired girl stared up.

"Because I didn't do enough back then."

She suddenly turned her attention back to me.

Meep! (wait...that's what...anyways)

"Where are you from?"

That was random.

"Dusty Valley, Canada."

"Really?"

Okay, now I don't feel like answering questions. Just have to keep putting food into my mouth and I can't say anything and embarrass myself.

Mikaela caught onto my little ploy shortly.

Standing up, she stuck her hands into the air, cracking her fingers as she did so before walking int the direction of the door.

"This becomes your home," the door opened dramatically with a whoosh,"now."

What?!

Turning towards me while still keeping stride, her serious face telling me she meant business.

I looked up at Tech for any input, since being able to somehow mysteriously read my mind, Houdini here could let me in on something for once. (Wait...Houdini was a escape artist...)

The sound of a something metal contacting metal resounded behind me.

A prod to the back caused me to ignore my goal of getting porridge into me so I could get on with the day here at Mech High (sarcasm).

Turning around, I noticed (amazingly) that Tech was sitting cross legged on the floor, his large shiny red metal arm outstretched to me with his palm facing upwards, beckoning my presence upon it.

What now.

Lazily I got up, my baggy blue jeans falling a bit to show off the boxers hidden underneath, probably, before I pulled them up as I crawled onto his hand.

(I'm not telling you what they look like! Perverts...)

He brought me in front of his face, my eyes able to look into his own.

Looks like something interesting and important may happen, finally.

Unlike all those tv shows where everything becomes normal in the end and nothing truly important happens. Great time waster though I must say.

"Trevor."

I nodded at my name. Don't know why, must be just from all the head nodding in class from roll call.

Trevor Wolfe?

"We cannot go back."

What?!

"B-but you prom-"

"I know what I said!"

I shrunk under his angry reply.

His vents seemed to work suddenly harder, the air becoming just a little bit warmer.

Two of Tech's unoccupied hand's fingers touched his forehead, while his thumb rested on his cheek, a clear sign he was trying to keep it together.

"The reason why is quite simple."

The fingers and thumb left his face before revealing Tech's saddened face.

"If we went back they would be at risk."

It clicked (thank God).

Decepticons+Parents...

"They would use them to get to Sam."

Tech looked off to the right, probably in the direction of the person he just referenced.

"The might not know about Sam, but they know we have something resembling the Allspark's characteristics."

How do you...

"Optimus."

Ahh...

"Knowing their tactics they would use them for bait to trade for the Allspark."

He turned back towards me and leaned forward.

"That is why we are so protective, because you are the ones at the most risk."

His voice became quieter.

"Nothing is worse then being a prisoner of a decepticon, for they have no mercy or qualm about extinguishing your life when they have the chance at power."

Tech's optics went out.

"And your parents could become targets. They might even now be..."

"You mean that..."

"Yes...it is better to disassociate yourself from them."

Tech's optics lit again but were dim.

"I never meant this for you little one...to take you away from the ones who love you."

I couldn't believe it.

So many things ran through my mind that I can't even really put words to it.

Never could see them again.

I do and they could get hurt. They could already be...

"What about Sam's and Mikaela's..."

"Sam's family was taken, little one." he said bluntly.

"Oh..."

"For that very reason I mentioned before."

Tech looked off in the direction of the doors.

"It is best you hear it, as you say, straight from the horse's mouth."

I looked down at my bare feet, seeing how calloused the soles had become so shortly after my morning bath.

"So...I'm a security risk."

Tech didn't say anything. I clenched my fist in anger as my legs started to lose feeling in the mimicked position I took of Tech's own posture.

Am I just that? Someone who is just a inconvenience?

"No."

His optics focused on me once again but still he kept quiet.

My head fell forward, my eyes watering but I refused to let them fall. So much taken away and yet I...I just don't care anymore.

Fuck it all!

Fuck all of you! All leaving me here like this!

"I won't leave you."

I looked up angrily at him, his face blurry from the tears.

"Yes you will! Just like everyone else!"

"Trevor."

"I'm useless! You don't need me!"

"Yes I do."

"No you don't!"

A large metal finger brushed the top of my head affectionately but I shifted away from the comfort he offered.

He pulled away slowly, his eyes showing the pain.

The silence seemed to choke me, my tears seemed to drown me as I tried to stand up on his hand but I had no traction with my barefeet, so instead of getting up angrily I slipped and fell back down, my butt seemed to crack on impact.

I resigned to just stay there, sprawled out on his appendage since I couldn't go anywhere.

That is some seriously hard metal!

I think I ruptured my spleen...

Why am I always so freaking depressed?!

"You are not useless."

Tech pulled me closer to his face, his optics becoming bright as they glowed at full strength.

"If you wish to be useful then help me with my duties."

He cupped his hand around me, making the blue light cover me as he stared at me, his smile growing larger.

"You are a part of me."

Ha!

"Then I must be some worthless piece of scrap metal."

"That 'worthless piece of scrap metal' owns half of my spark."

What?!

"I can see it running through your veins..."

Shocked, and in disbelief, I grabbed at my arm, trying to see what he just stated but unfortunately I don't have x-ray vision.

Where's Superman when you truly need him?

Scratching at my skin I tried to make myself bleed but was stopped by a finger behind me quickly stopping the motion.

"It is invisible to your eyes, little one, but to me it glows brightly."

"Does that mean..."

He smiled as his optics still bathed me in their light. (Tech smiles a lot...)

"It means many things, but for now, let me say that it means we are connected."

"What kind of connected, like connected connected, or just metaphorically connected."

"Think of it as a bond one shares with people close to them."

"But...how?"

Tech's large grin disappeared and the fingers behind me moved away letting the blue light scatter across the empty room.

"That is something you will learn with time, little one."

Okay...so he still won't tell me.

My curiosity was so piqued by now.

"Who else...shares...these bonds?"

"Sam and Bumblebee, Ironhide and the Lennox family, and Mi-"

"Wait, wait," I threw up my hands in a stopping motion."you said my family is at risk but this Lennox family isn't?"

Tech sighed, his whole being sagging just a little bit.

"The Lennox family is a different story since they are under constant watch from Ironhide."

"But he was here yesterday?"

"After the last attack...with the unfortunate situation with the Witwickys...William Lennox moved his family closer to the Autobots, for safety's sake."

I rested my chin on my fist with my elbow resting on my leg, thinking intensely.

"Then why haven't I met them yet?"

"How many times have you fainted?"

"Point taken."

I put my hand through my newly washed hair (smelled like peaches) as the awkward silence continued...till I broke it.

"Where are they?"

"Currently, William Lennox would probably be with Ironhide. Sarah and Annebelle Lennox would most likely be in the med bay."

My fingers kept tapping against his large palm.

"Who else has the bond?"

"Well if you would have let me finish, you would already know."

I rolled my eyes.

Can we please just...

"Mikaela and Ratchet," That is soooo surprising, "though Arcee hasn't bonded with anyone."

I cocked my head to the side in question.

"Why?"

Tech's face had that silly expression that could melt even Dr. Freeze's heart.

"Best left for a later day."

I crossed my arms in annoyance while huffing. At this sight he just laughed his deep rumbling laugh while his engine quietly revved.

"Little one, not all answers are so easily given."

Going philosophical again on me?

"Neither are they well received."

Silence filled the room like the dreadful beginners and wannabes in American Idol, annoying and just plain irritating.

As you can see, I hate silence. It's always so...quite.

That's why there is music!

Tech's vents blew out some extra cold air before I realized he was sighing quietly.

"It is time."

"For what?"

His eyes again searched a far off room as I stared up at him.

"To meet Optimus Prime."

You would think with this Optimus being so important, I would only be a hindrance to meet since I'm just a civilian. A young 'rambunctious', 'out of control' teenager.

A commander seeing me?

"There is more then meets the eye."

Okay...now that was just cheesy.

Standing up slowly, probably making sure I don't fall off, his footsteps continued a rhythm towards the door. My heart was pounding in uncertainty and fear at meeting this important figure.

I seriously could feel each thud. So in my nervousness...

"Tech?"

His look forward turned its direction towards me and my question.

"Hmm."

The usual response.

"I know this is random..."

But it seriously has been bothering me and I want my attention on something other then...

"I will be the judge of that."

My lips slurred my words as my thought became words at the same time.

"Domechsgotothewashroom?"

I swear...my eardrums probably got destroyed by how loud his laugh was as his shoulders continued to go up and down in his merry mirth. My postion on his hand was not the greatest, and because of the shaking, I grabbed onto on to his middle finger for stability.

It's and honest question that I know all of you were just wondering about!

I simply just asked it.

Still chuckling, his metallic baritone voice finally answered me.

"My dear little one, that is most certainly 'random'."

"Well it's just been something...you know all about humans from the internet and I know jack shit since I'm not..."

"Not like me?"

I nodded my head while my gaze focused on the little smudge of porridge on my shirt, which I promptly tried to wipe off, smearing the access on the lower portion of my blue jeans.

"Our digestive system is certainly different then yours, but some manners stay the same. We do not produce much waste since our systems use up most of the energon."

"And what happens to the stuff that can't be used?"

By this time I was looking up at him again to see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Not good.

"It gets turned into lubricant."

That.

Is.

Disgusting!

We freaking use that for...and its cybertronian...ewww.

"There is the similarity between the way humans pass ur-"

I threw up my hands, before almost throwing up the porridge that was churning in my stomach.

"Too much information!"

He chuckled well I tried to get the horrible image that popped into my mind out.

Tech's laughter soon subsided and his footsteps whose periodic clanking against the floor began to slow till they stopped, right in front of a door whose color was becoming very familiar.

Lots of people will say when they are nervous they feel butterflies in their stomach, well I certainly don't know where they got that notion since instead of feeling insects flying about in my stomach I felt a freaking electric mixer messing with my insides. Creepy and unusual but that's really the only thing I could really relate it too. Blood was rushing throughout my whole body as fast as my arteries could pass it as Tech stuck out his finger, the holopad materializing out of thin air.

Why am I so nervous...aw crap! I'm freaking sweating...

Hitting a series of weird characters that seemed to be buttons a voice called out.

A strong commanding one that made me gulp in the cliche way all those cartoon character's Adam's apple bob up and down in exaggeration.

"Come in."

_**A/N: Blasphemy! No songs in this chapter! **_

_** Sorry for the delay, life has gotten hectic and also been kind of depressing lately. **_

_**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cliché?**

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else owned by large companies, along with the songs that might be played or 'thought of' in some chapters. But I do own the characters I make :D.

* * *

Fear.

Live it, love it, hate it.

I experience it a lot. Fear from heights, fights, and snake bites. (Okay, maybe not the last one.)

But you get the picture, hopefully.

I am afraid of what this 'bond' is with Tech, along with being here in a strange place with large gigantic 'robotic organisms'.

Fearful of who this Optimus is and the reasons as to why he would want to meet me.

Scared out of my mind, the thought that I'm slipping, especially with seeing that fifth mech in the room...I can barely remember but it looked like he had a silver sheen.

Terrified to death of when I might experience another event.

And mimes.

The funny thing is, after I actually did something I was afraid of there was this rush of excitement, of joy.

Yeah for endorphin!

I did something I thought was impossible for me to do. Like going with Technogear on this 'adventure' and the events up to this point.

So, heart threatening to jump out of me like a chest bursting alien, Tech brought me before his commander. The leader, the big cheese.

Never really thought much of myself really, little things depressing me easily and brought down my confidence and made the ego that barely existed become nothing.

As Tech stepped through that large doorway I had the sudden urge to jump off his hand, somehow beating gravity's inevitability, and rush off to some cave, avoiding the situation at hand.

Resisting that suicidal thought, I focussed on what was in front of me. I swear it reminded me of some highly technological office of sorts. A large metal desk that seemed to be cluttered with many different things that were clear or glowed blue. Some of them were on and displayed many things that I couldn't read since my vision is still out of it (no freaking glasses equals epic phail) but I could see that there was a large console behind the enormous mech sitting in front of it, his back facing us.

A blue head with a large blue chassis and red sections covering it stuck out from the rest of his metal body.

Optimus (I'm guessing) sat in a freaking large metal chair, similar to one you would find at a typical kitchen table but the measurements of it to the exponent of ten. The large mech waved us in as he continued to seem to focus on something. My armpits were stained with large splotches of sweat while I continued to try to control my breathing as Tech lowered me down to the large desk.

Hesitating and having the in ability to control my legs, Tech slowly tilted his hand so that I slid off his palm to plop onto the metal table (plop always seems to bring faeces to the fore front of my crazy hormonal mind) where I sat there dumbfounded as Tech slowly moved away and out the door, leaving me alone with the giant mech with his back still to me.

I tapped my fingers in nervousness against my leg while my big toe twirled about freely in the air.

"Trevor Wolfe," I looked up stunned, "son of John and Melissa Wolfe," how the crap did he know all this, "my name is Optimus Prime."

The chair swivelled to show the face of the Autobot leader while my jaw dropped spectacularly. (Ever had that happen? It hurts like a...)

His optics glowed (typical) blue while his face was serious (imagine someone just ate your pudding) while he stuck out one of his large fingers.

And I thought Tech's was big!

My hand shook violently as I stretched out my hand and grasped the giant phalange. The large being lifted my hand up and down slightly, making the human gesture of a hand shake.

Seems kind of weird to greet me like that but what ever.

(This reminds me of that story of Jack and the Beanstalk...played by Mickey!...Pancakes stacked up to the sky!)

I retracted my hand as he did so with his finger before Optimus's face became narrow and focussed, his arms resting on the table as I sat there behind various amounts of those holopad thingies. He clasped his hands together as the machine behind him spat out weird techno noises that you would usually only associate with those old computers. You know the ones.

His voice didn't waver and kept my attention, amazingly.

"It came as a surprise that Technogear chose to bring you here," Optimus leaned forward, "but let me say that the life you have been thrown into is filled with many dangers."

I didn't sign up for this!

"I agree with Technogear's decision to let you stay, especially considering the fact that if you had stayed the Decepticons would have eventually found you and the radiation you are giving off."

And here I thought it was just sweat. Look out! It's Radioactive man!

"I believe that Technogear has filled you in about the aspects of a 'bond'"

I shook my head, then nodded stupidly.

"He did but I still don't understand it."

"A bond is a physical representation of a close 'relationship' with someone, usually you can only have up to two bonds before the other bonds begin to degrade."

"But what is it?" I interjected.

Optimus pointed with his hand towards his chest.

"Both are species share the aspect of a heartbeat, a electrical signal that enables us to live."

You know...I should have paid attention to my grade eight teacher when we dissected that pig's heart instead of creating smiley faces in the muscles.

"Your mind, your heart, both have a certain frequency and an electrical signal that operate and control it."

I cocked my head in question like a puppy questioning the crazy antics of it's owner. (Don't get any ideas!!)

"So, that means you can..."

He nodded.

"Once humans have been around our kind for a certain amount of time the radiation inside of us starts to affect you internally."

My eyes bulged and seemed to come out of my head, like Stimpy.

Oh shit!

It's just like Spiderman, except without any spiders!

"What sort of things?"

"Your body slowly changes it's electrical signals to that of the cybertronian that you are around the most."

"So? How does that have anything to do with the mind reading and all that?"

I'm surprised of how patient he was. He should be a replacement for Doctor Phil!

"Resonating frequencies. Since both are the same, depending on how close the two or three are, thoughts may be shared amongst them."

Fuck! Why does physics have to catch up to me everywhere! Damn you textbooks!

"Can I stop it?"

"My medical officer, Ratchet, is still determining the cause and means of how this happens."

My right eyebrow rose.

Ratchet? The freaking messed up mech? He was researching this?

"How long have you guys been..."

"Ever since we discovered the bond between Sam Witwicky and Bumblebee, better yet, they discovered it."

"What does the bond mean though, like are they..."

"Are they what?"

I twirled my hand in the air.

"You know..."

Optimus gave me a blank look.

Sighing, my head sagging I asked a round about question.

"Does that mean they are family?"

"In a sense."

"Like what sense?"

"I believe you could compare it to being brothers, 'best friends'."

"What about Mikaela and...Ratchet?"

Optimus grinned, which looked really creepy on his face, he probably didn't do it often.

"That...relationship...developed after each Autobot was designated a human to guard from the Mission City crisis to make sure the remaining Decepticons did not try to 'use' them," at this point he leaned back in his chair, "and Mikaela Banes found herself looking for her purpose amongst those living here at the base."

Stop being so fragging polite! Just use first names already!

"I'm guessing she found it working under Ratchet?"

He nodded his head.

"Indeed."

"But...isn't she, like, close to him?"

"It is true that Ratchet is very close to Mikaela Banes but it is not because of the bond. The bond will have helped them become closer but it is not the main reason they are the way they are now."

"Then why?"

"That is something that can be easily seen in the occupation they both love and enjoy."

That doesn't help.

"What does that mean for me and Tech?"

"It means you share a part of yourself with him."

"What part?"

He sighed but still answered my question.

"Your thoughts, your emotions, your memories."

Oh shit...that means...during my 'recessions'...

"But Tech doesn't share anything."

That came out sounding too much like a whining sibling.

But Johnny got one and I want one too mommy.

He nodded, probably suspecting I would come to that conclusion.

"We have noticed that humans have a natural defence, a firewall you might say, from picking up our thoughts and more. Seems that our CPU's would overload your mind ten times over."

So I know nothing about Tech...but he knows almost all about me.

What a great trade off!

"But, that doesn't mean your brain cannot pick up on them. At certain points, which we still are researching with the help of Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes, you can pick up on glimpses of our spark with enough concentration of the 'bond' and of will."

Okay, that makes sense.

"Also under extreme emotional distress on either end."

Well I have the extreme emotional distress down pat, what's next?

"Are you bonded to anyone?"

Optimus's head sunk forward, the vents, hidden somewhere on his body (I'm not checking) cooled me with the air that they pumped out.

"No."

Oh...okay...

Awkward.

"I once was...but that is something that is best forgotten."

...I'm guessing he won't tell me about Arcee either.

"Trevor Wolfe," I squinted, trying to read the expression across his face that seemed to be hidden, "I would like to request of you to stay with Technogear as he goes about his duties."

...why?

"Why?"

He held his hands clasped together with his elbows on the table.

"I feel an increasing need to understand what this 'bond' is doing to both our species and by having those who are bonded close to each other we can discover the true nature of it. If only..."

Optimus seemed to mumble, I picked up on the name...Whalejack?

What the crap is a Whalejack?

"I also recommend you to go through 'basic training' ,as you call it, with my weapon specialist."

Oh, Pit no!

You gotta be kidding! Boot camp, with that guy?!

"It is entirely up to you."

I sat there, letting the silence be my reply as I awaited for Optimus to speak again. I felt weird, my stomach started to churn. Now this feels like freaking hamsters crawling around!

Seeing that I was done talking, Optimus quietly finished up.

"If you have any more questions, please do not let them go unspoken."

He smiled kind heartedly as the door opened to Tech standing outside.

"Do not forget that Tech wishes the best for you."

Yeah, I noticed...stupid porridge.

His large footfalls somehow brought happiness to my heart.

Did I actually miss him?

Must be that paste that got passed of as food doing strange things to me, along with making me feel kind of sick.

Why do I have this urge to shout 'Daddy'?

Technogear winked at me as he walked towards me.

Don't tell me you are trying to control me bucket head!

Wordlessly, I climbed into the outstretched hand that he stuck out, slipping again on the metal onto my butt.

Why must I embarrass myself at every given opportunity?

Cheeks flaring red, I turned and faced the Autobot commander before nodding.

He nodded back, before looking back at Tech and nodded as well.

"Dismissed."

Tech nodded back (too much nodding!) before turning around abruptly, making me slide into fingers that protected me from falling and becoming a pile of goo and vomit on the ground. Mmm mmm good (Stupid Campbell soup!)

Well I guess that ends my little 'talk'.

Though I must say (don't tell)...it felt good to know that Tech was near.

Like a security blanket.

* * *

"But why?!"

"Protection."

"I thought you were protecting me?"

"There may be a time when I am not there."

"Screw it! I am not going through 'training'."

"Must you argue about everything?"

"Yes."

Don't you just loving being a teenager full of angst, emotion, anger and hate?

"You cannot have your way with everything."

I sat on Tech's berth eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich (similar to the one Sam had been eating) which Tech wouldn't let me make myself.

"He gave me the choice!"

"And I am just acting in your best interest."

"STOP IT!"

I shouted, crumbs flying out of my mouth, my frustration reaching it's peak.

Tech turned his head around a hundred and eighty degrees (for all others, pi radians) in surprise at my sudden outrage.

"Stop making my decisions!"

His optics blinked, actually blinked!

"Trevor, I ju-"

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled as I covered my ears with my hands (sandwich still in hand...eww), wishing I could just jump off this giant damn bed and go to a different room (the one given to me), a different place then here.

"I CAN decide for myself, I CAN do things myself!"

"I kn-"

'_NO! You don't know!'_

A confused expression crossed Tech's face as I screamed at him mentally, dropping my half-eaten sandwich in the process.

'_I am not a fucking, nipple sucking, baby!'_

The giant mech just sat there, surprised, before he turned himself around as fast as he possibly could before inching closer, sitting on the edge of the metal chair.

'**Do you know what you have just done young one?'** his voice spoke in disbelief.

'_How the fuck should I know,'_ I cried out, '_I don't know frag all!'_

I didn't realize that we were shouting mentally at each other, no words being spoken out loud. (Would have thought that would have reminded me of Vulcans...)

Tech stretched out his silver hand and touched the side of my head, my breath started to return to normal after a short while, my thoughts becoming clearer, my anger slipping away.

That...is creepy.

It's just like those drugs...from before...calming me...

He smiled (seems Autobots do that a lot), his finger falling away.

"Seems you couldn't stand being away from me."

"Not true!"

Tech smirked, thinking he knew better.

"Lie as you wish young one, but you reacted the same way a child does when their parent is missing and are found again."

"I am not your child!"

His face changed slightly, a small flicker of change before becoming the trademark smile he usually gave.

"Yes, you are not...," a whisper of a voice entered my consciousness and quickly left, **'...****I wish you were...'**

He turned away to tinker away on what was on his desk while I picked up the dusty peanut butter sandwich and started eating away.

Hey! The bacteria on this thing probably isn't as bad as...say...yogurt?

Wait, that's good bacteria...what's the difference again?

Forget it.

I sat five metres (umm...lets just say twenty feet) from the edge of Tech's bed, while I tried to figure out what had just happened, contemplating my reactions.

I became irrationally angry...and then.

I was just mad that he...that he keeps trying to do things for me. I'm not crippled!

I'm not...useless.

Stupid slagging hormonal changes must be the reason.

Eating my sandwich in the silence I watched as Tech worked, seemed like he was welding something as large blue and white light illuminated in front of him that I could barely see.

"Some music for the little one still learning how to eat properly?" he said loudly as it sounded like something was transforming, probably his fingers.

Must we go over the whole 'little one' thing again?

I mumbled a yes, still pieces of peanut butter and bread stuck to the top of my mouth.

The music began out quite before picking up in volume.

_I'm through with standing in line_

_To clubs we'll never get in_

_It's like the bottom o-_

"Change the song...please?"

It carried on for several more seconds, probably to spite me, before it changed.

A male voice sang out the next few lines before I freaked out...

_Hi Barbie_

_Hi Ken_

_Wanna go for a ride?_

_Hop on in..._

Now you are just messing with me you large bolt brain made of freaking rusted out kitchen appliances located at the local dump!

"Please...something actually good?"

The music stopped, the only sounds now being of whatever Tech was working on over there.

"You...choose one." I said nervously as the silence seemed to want to stunt my ability to speak.

And so I sat...waiting for Tech to choose a song while I stared at his back that shifted every so often.

I don't know the time, though I wish I did because I really have no idea if it's light outside or not. Also my fingers are itching to touch a keyboard again...(that sounds...weird).

Did I hurt you...Tech?

I really didn't...mean to...I just don't want you...doing everything for me.

Ashamed at my outburst from before, I resigned myself to just sit there in boredom as I thought of all those things from before.

I still want to know...who was that silver bot? And Arcee...

"Tech?"

"Hmm." came his disgruntled response as the soft lyrics of alternate rock song played out in the background.

_When your only friends are hotel rooms_

_Hands are distant lullabies_

_If I could turn around I would tonight_

"Can we go see Arcee?"

He turned and looked at me before looking down at my three quarter eaten sandwich.

_These roads never seemed so long_

_Since your paper heart stopped beating leaving me suddenly alone_

_Will daybreak ever come?_

"Eat, then you can."

Watching me like a freaking hawk, I stuck the last part of it in my mouth, chewing the gooey p.j. sandwich anxiously. I wanted to thank her...properly. (No bad ideas!!)

_Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?_

_Who's gonna drive you home?_

_I just want one more chance_

_To put my arms in fragile hands_

"You're not coming with me?"

He nodded before turning back to his work, leaving me stunned.

Tech wasn't...coming with me?

"You...need to do...things...by yourself."

His voice didn't seem as confident as it once had been, not as certain.

Tech shuffled his chair forward more, obviously not leaving it up for debate.

_I thought you said forever_

_(Over and over)_

_A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion_

I stood up, brushing the crumbs off my shirt and baggy jeans before realizing.

There's no fragging way down!

"She is off leave...I have told her about your want to talk to her...properly."

Fuck it all!

"Arcee will be here shortly..."

_These thoughts run through my head_

_(Over and over)_

_Complacent violence become my only friends_

Great...just flipping, fragtastically, forward.

I'm...sorry...

The door whizzed open whimsically to reveal the short (in comparison with Tech) pink femme all fixed up, apparently. Her entrance drowned out the chorus of the song.

_August evenings_

_Bring solemn warnings_

_To remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight_

She waltzed (well...walked) in, her limp now gone as she made her way over to Tech's berth, her blue optics flickering between the owner of the bed and me.

Well...she cleans up good I admit...

Hey!

What did I just think!

...shit...I'm more messed up in the head then I thought!

I blame you society!

The song was turned down as Arcee stood in front of me. Tech, ignoring her presence, continued his work as Arcee waited for me to speak.

Fuck, I'm nervous again.

"D-do you want to...talk somewhere?"

Well at least it came out semi-intelligible.

She blinked ('they' don't do that for no reason) before offering her hand.

You know...if someone saw this...forget it.

I climbed onto her small hand that once grabbed and saved me from that flying Decepticon.

Her fingers looked more steel spikes compared to Tech's.

As she turned toward the door (not too fast or else I would have flown right off) she again looked at Tech who just sat there in silence.

Come on big guy! Say something!

Primus, you're acting like me.

Arcee's footsteps were light as the door closed behind us.

Why are you acting like this...Tech?

* * *

"So...what makes a guy like you call me up?"

Eh?

"I just wanted to...thank you."

Arcee sat on one of the various human couches, which looked really weird since she was nine feet tall, as I searched about for food in the cupboards in the mess hall. The only light on was the one in the kitchen, Arcee's eyes lit part of the 'living' room.

Grabbing a bag of Oreo cookies, I walked towards her, nervous as freaking slag, my knees wanting to knock together.

It's not like I'm going to ask her out!

Her eyes didn't leave my quaking form as I neared her, sitting about two feet beside her as I tried to prepare what I wanted to say.

"Thank me for what?"

I stared at my folded hands as I sagged into the zebra striped couch, the cookies placed beside me near the edge of the couch.

She crossed her outstretched legs as my mouth failed to work.

Stop staring at me! I can't freaking talk when you do!

Arcee sighed before looking away from me, unwittingly complying to my inward request.

I finally got my mouth working, forcing my tongue to form the words.

"Saving my life."

That came out quite well!

She looked back at me, surprised.

"That's all? I remember you already thanking me."

I squirmed under her gaze, looking down at the floor as I continued the awkward conversation.

"I just wanted to do it...because no one has really done that for me."

"Technogear did."

I laughed softly.

"Yeah...don't know how but...that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh really? And here I thought you only asked me here to hit on me."

Primus! How freaking freaky is she! Stop...acting like that!

So...creepy.

Like a hill valley girl.

Wats up _girl_friend!

"No...I wanted to just...never mind."

She frowned in reply to my statement, obviously unhappy with it.

"You wanna know more about the bond you have with Tech?"

I nodded my head as I opened the bag of cookies that Tech would undoubtedly see and glare at me for 'ingesting' the fatty junk food.

I need some comfort!

Arcee sighed, her air vents cooling the room as she leaned forward.

"I can't tell you."

I looked at her, stunned.

"Why?"

She put a finger to her metal lips.

"Secret."

Fuck it all! I just want to know!

I yawned suddenly without warning before Arcee began talking again.

"If that's all that you wanted to know I suggest you head back to your room because you're not getting anything more out of me."

She stood up, now towering over me before the sound of many gears whirling about.

"Do you have a room?"

Umm...no.

"No..."

She shook her head.

"Mechs forget the simplest things," she squatted down to my level, "you can stay in Tech's room for now since Optimus probably forgot to designate you a room."

"...could I just sleep here?"

"Why?"

Avoiding her question I just looked off into the distance at the large t.v. looking thing.

"We...we...could I, please?"

Waiting for a couple of seconds, she finally nodded her head.

"Sure."

I put the cookies down on the ground as I stuck one in my mouth.

"You need anything?"

I shook my head as I chewed.

She watched me for a couple seconds more before heading towards the door, wondering why I made that choice and what could have caused it, probably.

I laid my head against one of the black throw pillows that was propped up against the arm rest, bringing my legs up onto the couch.

I lay there, the hum of the fridge working away being the only sound as I closed my eyes to the Autobot base.

Swallowing the remains of the cookie I settled in for the night, ignoring the fact that for some reason my mind protested me not going back to Tech's room.

Screw him.

But...no.

I am not going back there.

He wants me to do something on my own, I will!

I rolled onto my side facing the couch, rubbing my feet together for a little bit more warmth as I pulled up my pants as I felt a breeze across the lower part of my back.

An unconscious desire started to eat away at me, the want to see a smiling Tech, a warm pat on the back with his large finger.

Acknowledgement and love, things I desired from my parents but they failed to realize my need for them.

I want to be loved...I want to know that I am loved...I want...

Shut up!

You didn't need it then, you don't need it now!

Being a loner saved you didn't it?

And do you really think that...he doesn't care.

Damn it! I'm so confused!

I...I don't know anymore!

Frustrated with this ever increasing notion I sat up, ruffling my hair in a way that Tom Hanks would be proud of.

I stared at the door, my mind conflicted as too what I wanted to do.

Standing up, I walked across the cool metal floor towards the door, each step bringing up more reasons not to leave while being renounced by the other side of my brain.

Reaching out, I pressed my hand against the door's holographic pad before the small human door opened for me to a large hall that was dark.

I mean, really dark, like a large scary cavern.

The door whooshed to it's normal state (WHOOSH...love that word) leaving me in the darkness...alone.

I fumbled about, feeling around till I touched the wall.

Walking in the direction that I thought was Tech's room, making sure I could always feel the wall. My eyelids began to droop as time dragged on, my footsteps becoming heavier as sleep became more desirable then walking aimlessly.

Eventually I gave in, falling down onto the floor before curling up into the fetal position for warmth, my face streaked with frustrated tears.

Why couldn't I find him?!

My eyes closed, I think, as I lost consciousness at some point.

All I wanted...to do...was...get...back.

Tech.

* * *

I felt warmth under my body as I woke, still half-asleep as my hand felt the ground beneath me.

It was metal and seemed to be familiar.

Laying my head back down, I curled up closer to the large warm metal pillars that radiated heat, that protected me.

I heard a song being played softly as I fell back under the control of the sandman.

_  
Hush little baby don't you cry_

_Daddy's gonna sing you a lullaby_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_The Lord's gonna answer your prayer tonight_

_  
Hush little baby don't you cry_

_Daddy's gonna sing you a lullaby_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_The Lords gonna answer your prayer_

* * *

Song used in chapter:

Nickelback -_ Rockstar_

Good Charlotte - _Barbie Girl_

Anberlin - _Paperthin Hymn_

Toby Mac - _Irene _

_**A/N: I know the whole mind reading explanation wasn't that great (and hopelessly impossible) but hopefully it was satisfactory. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged**_**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cliché?**

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else owned by large companies, along with the songs that might be played or 'thought of' in some chapters. But I do own the characters I make :D.

* * *

I think I'm going to die.

No, seriously, I think I'm going to fucking die!

Wheezing like a smoker, I spun around and continued to run the length of one of the numerous military hangers in the Autobot base.

The puppy eater, sorry, Ironhide, my new freaking gym teacher/torturer (aren't they the same thing?), watched as I ran past him haggardly, my mouth sucking in as much air as it could. Apparently this was 'only the beginning'. I don't want to know what other wonderful surprises are in store.

Primus save me!

Sam, in a orange t-shirt and beige khaki shorts, ran beside me, probably for encouragement but only pissed me off at how he was able to do it so easily without breaking a sweat.

Let me back up for a second.

* * *

"Little one."

"Mmmph."

A nudge into my side disturbed my dreams of chasing a large unicorn from the back of a giant platypus that I rode like a horse. It had my Trix cereal and refused to give it back.

Weird, I know.

The nudge was a little more aggressive this time before I rolled over into something hard and metal and hit my noggin. You know the feeling when you wake up and hit your head on the top of a bunk bed? Yeah...that.

Opening my eyes, I saw that I hit my head on one of Tech's fingers. It was dark, not dark enough that I couldn't see anything but it made seeing things a little harder

Tech was sitting cross legged against the wall beside his berth with me cradled in his two hands.

"It's time."

I hate it when he says that, something bad ALWAYS happens.

Laughing darkly I asked the inevitable question.

"Time for what?"

He rose, his optics brightening the room with blue light, illuminating the various objects that populated the room. Sliding me onto one hand, he reached down with his other to pick up my backpack, which he dropped beside me.

"Training."

I must have turtle luck.

* * *

After a quick breakfast (...yeah...porridge...with a slice of a peach as a garnish) and a change of clothes, brings us to the present.

"It gets easier."

I didn't have the breath to retort in anyway as Sam passed me.

Didn't that one guy say that in Holes?

Okay...I can't take this anymore...

Collapsing onto the metal ground (slag, that hurt), my chest pounding away.

You know...why can't I just have a training montage? It's all the rage these days.

After collecting myself, I stood once more before Ironhide yelled at me.

"Off your aft and run!"

Tech...if he was your drill sergeant...and you are letting him train me...I wish Primus will strike you where you stand.

I pumped my arms as I struggled to finish the lap.

Sports movies have it easy.

Pain is not bread! If it was, it would be fragging mouldy bread that makes you feel queasy and nauseous.

"Rest!"

Thank God!

Stumbling over to the wooden bench beside various large wooden crates, I plopped down 'unceremoniously' onto my giant fat ass, waving a hand in front of my face to cool down my face as my heart beat jumped up and down in my throat. Wiping the perspiration from my head to wipe it on my shorts that I, thankfully, packed along.

Sam sat down beside me, grabbing a blue water bottle from the ground to place it against his lips, letting the water drown himself in a shower of water that partially fell into his mouth. He threw it at me and me being the most freaking clumsy fool there is, fumbled it and dropped it onto the ground.

It vibrated a little as our 'slave driver' walked over. Bending over to pick up the failed catch, a white fluffy towel was thrown at my head.

Today is the worst day of my life...don't say it...don't say it...or else it gets worse.

How can it get any worse?

Shit!

Rubbing my neck and face with the soft material, I sat and ignored the two near me engaging in conversation (more like a verbal fight).

I glanced around before the words on the crates behind me caught my attention.

That must be why the kitchen shelves were all full.

It looks like its from...the U.S. government? I squinted and was able to read a few more letters.

There's others...U.N.? NATO?

How fragging big is this?

Does every country know about us?

Wait...I just said us. Now I know I'm going crazy!

"Hey Trevor! Come on or you'll miss all the fun!"

Ffuuuuck.

Both were already near the opening of the hanger bay, waiting for me.

I stood to go after them, placing the water bottle on the bench as they exited into the blazing sunlight of the Nevada desert, my socks squishing in sweat as my shoes moved across the metal floor.

What was that sound? I glanced over my shoulder to see my cell phone and mp3 player on the bench.

I left them...in my backpack.

Why are they here.

Walking towards them, I reached out to grab it before there was another warble.

Then, it happened.

Within the space of two seconds, both of my belongings had transformed, forming together to make a weird creature that stood about four feet tall.

Four blue optics watched me as my face lit up in surprise as it accidentally knocked over the water bottle.

That's the fifth mech I saw! I'm not going crazy!

Lunging at me, it covered my mouth with its metal hand before pushing off my chest and held me from behind, it's head twitching about as the sound of the plastic reverberated off the hanger's walls.

More high chirps and other weird electronic sounds as it gripped my head tighter as I saw it lift it's hand, a needle popping out of it's palm.

SHIT!

The thick needle slammed into my side through my shirt, the liquid pushed into my blood stream as I screamed into the metallic hand before being silenced by a sharp hit to the face.

I stood stunned, now starting to sway under the influence of whatever the thing stuck into me.

Te...ech...

My thoughts became disoriented as I grabbed at the hands that were once on my mouth but were now on my neck. I didn't strike back in the first place because of extreme shock.

You know what! Next time your ipod freaking transforms and threatens to stab you THEN you can tell me to do something.

I couldn't loosen the grip as I fell to my knees, my eyelids becoming increasingly harder to keep open.

Before I drifted into oblivion, I heard the thing actually say something in English with a squeaky, over excited child like voice.

"BarricadeBarricadehurryupnownownow!"

* * *

Oooo...my head hurts...

"Wakewakewakestupidstupidsquishy."

Shut that damn clock up!

I groaned as something kicked me in the gullet, my eyes popping open to the scene around me.

It was dark, too dark.

I could see the 'creature's blue optics light sweeping across me, seeing that I was awake run away. Frag, my head is pounding...

My clothes are wet, the smell of something really repugnant made me grimace. Moving my head to the side I immediately stopped the action as I felt some kind of liquid against my face. Kicked again in the gullet I struck out at the darkness, hitting nothing as the chattering happened again as I nursed my stomach.

"LordStarscreamgonnagonnnausesquishy, getgetsparkbackbackback."

What?

It laughed before I heard it skitter away, it's steps echoing as I was left alone in the dark.

Moaning, I rubbed my head as it continued to complain about whatever shit they put into me.

I thought mechs with blue eyes were good? Well...screw that theory!

Shakily standing to my feet, I fought the urge to throw up as I was hit again by the smell. Did something die in here?

I searched the darkness cautiously as I walked forward in a random direction before feeling a cold rocky wall. Feeling it, I walked along it looking (ironic I know) for any indication to where I am.

Then it hit me.

That thing was a Decepticon!

...I'm...and Tech said...

Please God no!!

NO!

My fingers tensed as I was hit quite hard by the epiphany, my knees buckled before they sank down to the ground into the shallow pool of liquid.

Trembling, I hugged myself, trying to bring comfort to my frightened psyche.

TECH!

Shouting in my mind I tried to recreate what had happened the day before but received no answer as I screamed into the black again.

**TECHNOGEAR!**

There was a metallic thud in the distant causing me to visibly flinch, moving away from the noise on my hands and knees as I my imagination began to take hold of what awaits me.

I whispered Tech's name, tears falling and probably mixing with what ever liquid I sat in as I wished that just speaking his name would drive away the darkness.

There was this empty feeling inside of me, the sense that something was missing. This helped send me into a tailspin of silent grief as I felt so incomplete.

How ironic...the day I actually start living...I'm thrown back to the wolves.

God...help me...

Don't leave me here alone...you said you wouldn't leave me alone...

Mom...dad...Sam (the dog)...Tiffy...Tech.

Will I see you again?

I struck at the ground with my left hand, only to feel something crack under it, the sensation of pain and the feeling of blood not bothering me in the least as I repeated the action.

WHY!

The thought and question plagued my mind, the word shouted mentally each time my fist hit the object before it hit the liquid again, splashing onto my already wet clothing. I held my bloody hand near my chest, covering it with my other one as a chocked sob broke the silence.

I sat there in the darkness...consumed by it as I awaited what lay beyond it.

It's so cold...

There was a screech in the distance, followed by footsteps, each one making my heart pound faster in fear, my eyes searched the darkness for any sign of the owner of the noise. What I saw scared me shit less.

Ruby red optics lit the room, the rose light hanging about twenty five feet off the ground, coming closer and closer. My body quaked as the footsteps hit the liquid before there was the sound of metal gate being opened. Whatever it was, it rippled and splashed against my legs.

I wanted to scream, but my voice had vanished.

I wanted to cry, but tears failed to fall.

I wanted to look away, but no matter how frightening it was I couldn't tear my eyes away.

Whimpering quietly as those accursed optics watched my trembling form, I drew myself closer, wishing that I could run from the situation in front of me.

It's voice was grating, dripping with anger and hate.

"Where is the Allspark."

It was a statement that demanded an answer.

I gulped, not knowing what to say.

The red eyes bobbed in the air as it shouted.

"Answer me _fleshling!_"

I shook my head, trying to be brave but in reality I failed to do so.

Something grabbed my leg, causing me to yelp out in pain as it closed tightly around my ankle before dragging me across the floor, coming to a stop before two metallic feet, presumably the Decepticon's (no shit sherlock!).

The crimson eyes came closer before revealing its bird like face, making my eyes go wide in fright.

"WHERE IS IT!"

My mouth gaped open, making me look like a fish.

It laughed, the whole room filled with his obnoxious joy.

"Are you afraid of the Lord Starscream? Do I make you tremble?" his voice soaked with sarcasm as he questioned me rhetorically.

He, I determined by the voice, sneered at me before speaking again.

"Tell me organic or things will get _interesting_..."

Starscream chuckled, evilly, like how Mr. Burns does.

"And I hope you will provide me with as much _entertainment_ the Witwickys did if you don't."

What...what did he do to Sam's...

His red optics grew brighter, the light bringing to life the room around me.

It revealed the grisly scene that I once had been so close to in the corner that once offered protection.

There were skeletons...parts of bone chipped off while there were lack there-off on the two bodies.

Ribs on the one had been broken...by me.

A strangled cry almost found it's way out of my throat as the socket-less skull stared back at me.

"Now." The twisted large mech bent down to my level, hovering over me.

"Tell me, where is the Allspark."

His voice was deceptively kind.

My mouth opened and closed several times, mute from extreme fear.

He slammed his fist down beside me, making me flinch. There was a stain in the middle of my pants that kept getting bigger.

"I will not ask again!"

"Sam is!" I blurted out unexpectedly, I covered my mouth with my hands as I realized my folly.

"Lies!", his voice thundered before I was hit into the air, my whole body screaming in pain as I landed with a thud several feet away, "The Allspark could never exist inside a organic!".

The thing chuckled before it turned down the light being emitted from it's optics, turning and walking away.

"Do what you want Frenzy...he's yours...for now."

I shivered as my eyes looked around wildly as there was chittering in the distance.

"Funfunbeginssquishy."

* * *

Oh God it hurts!!

My mind...they're searching my mind!

The images...my past.

Get out!

_Less struggle, less painful._

Get OUT!

FUCK, it HURTS!!

_Stop fighting._

STOP IT!

_Information required._

No...no...NO! NOT THAT!!

* * *

The one they called Soundwave...he stopped searching my mind.

More like freaking...you know...

My head still throbs as Starscream yells at Soundwave who is right behind me. I can't understand what he's saying but then again...I'm still in the dark...literally.

Their red optics were the only things that lit the entire place.

Tortured for the better part of an hour then given over to a reluctant Soundwave to find whatever tid bits he could find in my grey matter.

Needless to say, I'm pretty FUCKING tired of pain!

And that stupid fragging glitch of a hell spawned imp called Frenzy who I want to rip slowly apart, circuit by circuit, and watch him writhe in pain as I stick a soldering iron in his deceiving, disgusting, degenerate FUCKING blue optics.

My arms, riddled with gashes, my legs feel like they're broken, while my mind feels like its about to collapse. Also the large gash in my back that had bled through the rip the attacker had made.

Everything is hazy and I have a massive headache...is this what a hanger over feels like?

I feel so nauseous...

Suddenly, I'm alone in the dark, the two Decepticons leaving me there in the large cavern like place.

There was a rumbling, pieces of the ceiling falling down around me as I stumbled around.

I need...to get out.

My mind still couldn't focus as a large stalactite fell a foot away, breaking into pieces that flew towards me...almost as if in slow motion.

He saw...

Soundwave...saw...it.

Saw...my weakness...my pain...my secret...

I stared blankly out into space as the rumbling ceased for a few seconds.

A large piece of a rock hit me in the face, almost as if slapping me, knocking me off my feet to the ground.

I lay there, my mind completely thrown off it's rocker as it seemed that (literally) the world was crashing down around me.

There's a shout from my left.

"Kid!"

It sounds like a women.

"Get over here," the women shouted frantically, "before they get back!"

I shook my head, my knees weak beneath me as I tried to get to my feet. Stumbling over various pieces of broken stone, I hobbled over towards the sound.

There was a cry of desperation as two hands suddenly reached out and grabbed me, startling me as they drew me closer to the iron bars.

"Help me!" the women begged.

I couldn't see her face as the dirty hands shook me.

"Th-they...save me!"

My voice came out equally as frightened as her's was.

"What do you want me to do".

One of the hands let me go to point off to the side, waggling up and down.

"There's a control panel on the side over there!"

I ran over to where she pointed, my hands hitting each bar as I felt for a anything to open up her prison.

"There!", her arms waved wildly, "There!".

A large holographic keypad appeared above me, the bright blue from the keys lit part of the room up. After looking fruitlessly up at it, the whole room shook again, then several more times in succession, each one growing in force.

"I can't reach it!" I yelled over the large rumblings.

I ran back over to her, hoping that there was another way.

"Do you know Sam?!" she shouted over the activity around us.

"Yeah!"

She stuck out her hand and grabbed my arm in a strong and tight hold.

"Is he alright?! Is he okay!?"

"Yes!"

The women let go of my hand before I heard a chocked sob of relief.

"Good..."

She rushed back to the bars, I could see wisps of red hair before the keypad turned off, leaving us in the dark again.

"Tell him...his mother...loves him."

A loud crack came from above us.

"Go! Get out of here!" she shouted as she shoved me away from the bars.

"RUN!"

_Run run run run run run run run Run, YEAH!_

_You better make your face up in Your favourite disguise_

_With your button down lips and your Roller blind eyes_

_With your empty smile_

_And your hungry heart_

_Feel the bile rising from your guilty past_

_With your nerves in tatters when the cockleshell shatters_

_And the hammers batter down the door_

_You'd better run!_

_Run run run run run run run run_

_Run, YEAH!_

_You better run all day and run all night_

_And keep your dirty feelings deep inside_

_And if you're taking your girlfriend out tonight_

_You'd better park the car well out of sight_

_Cause if they catch you in the back seat trying to pick her locks_

_They're gonna send you back to mother in a cardboard box_

_You better run!_

_Run run run run run run run run_

_Run, YEAH!_

I ran, blindly away from the woman and avoiding various rocks that fell in my way.

There was a loud boom above me before rocks started falling down behind me, crumbling to reveal a prick of light coming out from an avalanche that was heading my way.

I'm not going to die...I can't die!

There was this warm feeling suddenly, a sudden calm over my body, the aching feeling in my heart gone as I ran.

The same thing that had happened at the base...

Tech?

Tech!

The fragmented rocks hit me, causing me to fall over before one headed straight for my head.

Oh bloody he-

* * *

You know...it's amazing I wasn't crushed.

Since you know...most people would die from being trampled by the earth.

I coughed as I realized I was pinned, my whole body unable to move.

There was a large yell from above...then another.

A loud cry.

I can hear him...he's so close...

How do I let him know...

Shit, I will have to...try to do the mind thingy or try and make myself known by shouting.

Might as well do them both at the same time.

'TECH!'

The voices stopped, there was a murmur from above before it was silenced.

"TECHNOGEAR!"

There was a loud shout, a cry of joy (sounded like it) above...me.

It's...getting hard to breathe...shit...fuck...poodle...

Great...I get...to die...by...suffocating...

Something...is in...my mind...sounds like...part of...a song...

_I need you_

_I need you here_

_I need you now_

_I need security somehow_

_I need you_

_Like you would not believe_

_You're the only thing I want_

_Cause you're everything I need_

_Explore the cave that is my chest_

_A torch reveals there's nothing left_

_Your whispers echo off the walls_

_And you can hear my distant calls_

_The voice of who I used to be_

_Screaming out "someone, someone please_

_Please shine a light into the black_

_Wade through the depths and bring me back_

_I have not been abandoned, no I have not been_

_Deserted and I have not been forgotten_

_I need you_

_I need you here_

_I need you now_

_I need security somehow_

_I need you_

_Like you would not believe_

_You're the only thing I want_

_Cause you're everything I need_

* * *

**'-****hy you have part of my spark...little one.'**

There was a screech of metal on metal that caused me to flinch.

My body feels like it was in one of those grinders from Red Alert 2 (Yuri's Revenge for the win!).

I can't move at all, my eyes won't open. I'm so tired...and I just woke up.

"He's awake!"

My mind is on cloud nine right now...like seriously? Morphine is now my best friend...

"He just moved!"

Don't tell me...I'm in the med bay, again. Might as well make it my second home for all the slag I get into.

My life is so crazy it could be a freaking soap opera that would rival Coronation Street!

"Trevor, can you hear me?"

That was Mikaela.

She lifted my left eye lid and hit my cornea with blinding light with a small flashlight, making me try to blink and also made me shift my eyes to look past her.

Tech was standing nearby, hovering over her, a joyous expression on his face when I looked at him.

"Welcome back, little one."

How. Many. Freaking. Times!

I am NOT little!

(You know...Edward Elric probably didn't have this much trouble)

Smiling in spite of the rage inside of me at the comment, I replied.

"It's good to be...home."

His grin grew bigger as I finally accepted this to be my home. It certainly is better then that cave...

Wait.

"Tech, I have to tell Sam something!"

He brushed it off.

"You must rest and repair yourself."

I flicked my eyes back and forth, trying to emphasize the urgency but ended up, probably, looking like a fool.

"No, it's important!"

"Trevor, you were just saved from the clutches of Starscream. It can wait."

After what I said and revealed...I think I can forget about my body for a couple of seconds...or more. I feel so...

"Tech...they did things to me..."

He scowled, his rage now visible.

"What did they do."

His voice quivered with anger.

Tech bent down closer, I could feel his hot air come out of his vents as his face was just inches away from mine.

"What did they do to you."

I squirmed under his gaze before speaking.

"They...they...hurt me."

"I can FRAGGING see that! What did they do!" his voice boomed, frightening me to flinch and close my eyes.

"Frenzy...he cut me...up bad...and then...Soundwave..."

"SOUNDWAVE!"

By this time I was severely scared as Technogear took his rage out on the wall near me, bending the metal inward. There was a shout from across the med bay from Ratchet.

"You do that again and I will personally rip out another tail-pipe in you, Technogear!"

Tech turned towards threat before swiftly turning his attention back to me.

"What did he do."

"He...read...my mind..."

"That PIT SLAGGING piece of SCRAP!"

Oh shit...oh shit, oh shit, shit, shit, shit.

Not good.

...what if he found out that I...

Primus, I'm scared!

"I'll kill the BASTARD!"

Can I just disappear? Cause that would be soooo awesome right now.

Tech, in a rage ran from the med bay through the open door, making the various liquids and machines jump each time his feet hit the ground.

'**No one hurts my sparkling!'**

* * *

Song used in chapter:

Kittie - _Run like Hell_

Relient K - _I Need You_

_**A/N: I am so nervous about this chapter. Did I keep everyone in character? Are the Decepticons being Decepticons? Reviews are encouraged and welcomed with open arms, given a warm fluffy blanket, along with a room for the night. Possibly, a glass of milk and cookies.**_

_(Also, if you liked this and want more of this story then check out the collection of one-shots called __Typical?__ that gives more depth to the characters. Also, it makes things less confusing later on.) _


	9. Chapter 9

**Cliché?**

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else owned by large companies, along with the songs that might be played or 'thought of' in some chapters. But I do own the characters I make :D.

* * *

Do you know the feeling?

The world crashing down around you while it seems it already has?

Okay, so it's a bad explanation but imagine everything horrible happening but already has happened and now just realizing the after-effects of the horribleness...okay now I'm confused.

Most people, I guess, would call that consequences. What's the saying...life's a bitch...eh?

That's kind of what was going through my head as I lay there, again, in this 'hospital' bed as I watched a very (emphasis on very) angry Technogear yell at his commander in his native tongue, whom he had run into when trying to leave the med bay.

Clicks and whirls of hatred becoming more emotional as his hands showed it as well through their wild gestures. Optimus spoke quietly as Tech's ravings increased in intensity, trying to placate the furious guardian.

I couldn't really do anything...well I could but it wouldn't really help any...especially since I'm the reason he is angry.

I'll also admit that the pain that is freaking destroying my thought process at the moment is also keeping me from moving, along with the fact that I really, REALLY don't want to tell him that I fudged up (in all actuality, I fucked up bad) and don't want him to find out.

What would he think? What would the Autobots think?

Shit, what do I do?

Stranded on a metaphorical island of hopelessness (without virgin pinocolatas),I watched as Optimus put a hand on Tech's shoulder as he tried to placate Tech, which was quite a site since Tech was much shorter then his commander, about the size of Bumblebee but was much older then him...I think.

"Sit still Sam", came Mikeala's yell over the squabble in the hall, the med door staying open for some strange reason, "or so help you when Ratchet finds out!"

"I need to talk to him!"

I concur with you Sam but I seriously don't want to.

"Bumblebee is alright!"

"I don't care, I need to see him!"

"Ratchet has him stabilized!"

There was silence from the identical bed a few feet away to the left, the curtain drawn aside so I could see the two of them that distracted me from the deux mechs. (Un, deux, trois...quatre, cinq...I'll stop.)

Sam was...oh frag, I think I'm going to throw up.

A gash on his arm was currently being stitched up, there fresh blood trying to ooze its way out of the wound while there was some type of burn on his leg. Various smudges of purple surrounded it along with a yellow puss that mingled with the red liquid that Mikaela had just wiped away from the wound.

What happened? Seriously...did they try to save me? Did...they...

If only I had held on...

Frack, frag, fuck my incompetence! I can hear a Sean Connery voice insulting me in my head...

I can't stand all this! I'm not worth all this!

If I could do it without a reprimand and a cheerful reminder from everybody that I'm 'special' in some way I would shout at them to actually stop rescuing me and let me die. God...how many people have to get hurt because of me...

"Technogear! Listen to reason!" came the booming voice of Optimus as the shorter mech tried to push past.

'**That glitch will pay for this...this DESECRATION of MY sparkling's mind!'**

My eyes went wide at two words.

First one was glitch, since that was something I rarely heard uttered from the mech, even then it was spoken quietly.

Second was the word sparkling, along with 'my'.

'My' doesn't constitute as a third word in my mind!

Now, Tech had given me a little (in reality it was freaking insanely big) talk about what sparklings meant and let me tell you, I was pretty shocked out of my little stupor of self degradation and pity-me party. A sparkling is a child, a young one at that, in which it still relies upon their creators for almost everything...and I'm not his son.

I know he spoke the word just moments before but it never really registered in my mind till he spoke it a second time in the really messed up telepathy mind messaging thingy...though its not as confusing as MSN messenger can be with the whole emotion variable...I'll stop now.

I swallowed some of the saliva in my mouth as I try to rally my courage to actually ask Sam and Mikaela for some hard facts...facts that could be bad, very bad, so please give me some slack when I wish for my stuffed Pikachu to hug at the moment.

I'm not a child! How many times do I have to freaking say this!! I-I just...need some...support.

"Sam?"

My voice was raspy as I spoke just a little louder then a whisper.

He turned his head towards me incredulously before whispering my name to Mikaela which made her turn as well.

She turned back to her patient and the stiches she was trying to sew up before Sam started squirming again.

"He's the same as us Sam." Mikaela said under her breath.

What's that supposed to mean?

I looked down at my wrapped up arms and legs that dangled in some kind of supporting contraption that lifted my legs and arms to keep them straight...what is it called? Should have really gone on that hospital field trip in third grade...instead of staying home and finishing that fucking hard dungeon in Ocrania of Time.

Skulltulas are the most freaking disturbing thing to ever drop from a ceiling...

Where was I?

Oh yeah! I was trying to figure out why the crap I'm the same as them, or so they say...

Didn't that bonk on my head from before heal quickly?

...wait...does that mean...I'm Wolverine?

I'm so confused it's not even funny.

"How am I the same?"

My voice sounded pitiful as how quiet it was...I'm surprised that Tech had heard me before! Probably those fancy audio sensors he uses so much.

Apprentice and patient looked at me before looking at each other, their eyes seemed to question each other, or it looked like it unless my screwed up eyes are messing with me again.

"Tell me."

They looked back at me before Sam hesitantly and slowly shook his head before speaking.

"We can't...he has to tell you."

If I could have, I would have fragging done the same thing Tech had just done to the wall. Why is everyone so tight lipped here about me! If I'm the same as them then why don't they tell their fellow what-ever-I-am!

I'm just a blasted slagging Canadian who says eh at random points in time! Tell me something...eh!?

But, I didn't do anything outward as I seethed inside for being withheld information.

Actually...you know what? I don't want to know! Last time I was told something important...I will have to face the music at one point...which I hope to put off as long as possible...

GAH! I hate screwing up so bloody much!

There was a small sigh (cybertronian) from the right made me twist my head toward it, making me inwardly groan at the pain of turning to fast, before seeing another person that just made everything just a little bit worse.

Arcee.

You know the purple haze that surrounds anime characters when something bad happens to them? Yeah, just think of that suffocating me to death.

"You gotta stop being so dramatic with your entrances and exits." the pink Autobot taunted with her Avril sounding voice as she stood nearby.

Rolling my eyes I leaned back into the bedding before looking back at the med bay entrance to see Tech finally stalk off in another direction with Optimus shaking his head. He looked up (or was it down) at me before walking forward towards me and Arcee, his footsteps adding a certain kind of melodic backdrop for Sam's attempt at being a singer of a screamo band.

"What the slag Mikaela!"

"If you would just," she pushed Sam back down onto the bed, "stay STILL then I won't screw up!"

"Are you in need of my assistance Mikaela?" the voice of Ratchet came from nearby, a short ways out of my visual range was two large splotches of yellow, one vertical while the other was horizontal.

"I'm fine." Mikaela said angrily while Sam was stock still while she worked.

I would be scared too if she gave me that kind of look...

Shit!

"Trevour Wolfe."

Optimus was down on his knees, which he really shouldn't be cause he had been walking but now he was right in front of me which scared the shit out of me! You'd think cybertronians weren't ninjas but I swear if they tried...

"What happened?"

His voice is sooo...I don't know how to describe it...it's like someone has taken Professor X and mixed the voice of Gandalf the White with a pinch of Teal'c (Stargate SG.1 for the win) but made it mechanized. Doesn't make sense probably but that's honestly what it reminds me of.

I cleared my voice as I noticed that Arcee was paying more attention to me now instead of the two in a large kafuffle a short distance away. Have I said how much I hate being the center of attention? By now my personal bubble would be in the ground with a daisy marking the unfortunate resting place for it.

Squirming under their sets of optics trained on me, which really hurt (body all mangled up) and made me stop moving, before I tried to formulate my thoughts.

Do I tell Optimus, who trusted me with that important info that I failed to keep it secret?

What does he want to know?

Buying more time, I looked down at my wrapped up body, looking at the damage that damn avalanche did to me along with...what Frenzy did to me...the tool!

There was some splotches of blood on some of them, one large on my leg right around my knee cap that intrigued me. Creepy, but effective.

I don't want to lie...but...I owe them the truth.

I think Optimus saw the fear and indecision behind my eyes as he stood up.

"I will be back later," he looked at Arcee before turning his optics on me, "by then I hope you can tell me what happened."

Optimus walked towards the large berth as Sam and Mikaela's voices grew louder again.

"Aren't you done yet?"

"Give me a second," there was a loud smack as I watched Mikaela slap him across the cheek, "next time don't just charge in without thinking!"

Someone just got OWNED!

"You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Sam looked down at his hands...that's my trick! Dirty...little...moose!

"So..." Arcee distracted me from the rest of that conversation as she tried to probably butter me up for information. If she's the good cop...who's the bad cop?

"So." I replied back as I turned to face the pink femme as I felt my control to talk to girls actually grow stronger...hopefully.

"Care to tell me anything?"

I shook my head slightly before feeling very guilty as my conscience caught up with me. Also...how did she know...

"I...I..." my vocal cords decided to go on a vacation as I almost had some word vomit come out.

Primus...how I wanted to say it and get it over with but nooo I have to screw even that up!

She nodded, probably waiting for me to go on.

Giving another stab at it, I tried to work my tongue as I exhaled air which made my words come out in a very low whisper.

"I told them about Sam."

Gotta love that word vomit.

Arcee stared at me, which is pretty creepy since they don't blink...at all. Her optics grew brighter before she laughed, a really whacked out laugh that ended shortly after everyone in the med bay turned and returned the favour she had been giving me before hand with the staring. Arcee's eyes were filled with amusement (how can you really see that) as her words dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm _suurrre_ he believed it."

I looked at her surprised.

Wha-at? Well...yeah he didn't...but the fact is...

Looking away from her embarrassed, I watched as Ratchet grabbed another tool off the wall. Kinda reminds me of a lance with a large ball attached to the end.

Something cool touched me under my chin as a voice called me out from my space-out.

"Hey."

I turned back to her, hoping that my flaring cheeks wouldn't be recognised as she smiled at me.

"Not everyone is perfect."

The word vomit strikes again!

"Bu-but I fucking s-spilled the beans," tears that I wish I could wipe away fell, "I gave in."

Lifting my head off her sliver of a finger, I faced away to try and hide myself from my own shame.

"I screwed up."

Damn it all!

Tell me I'm a imbecile, tell me I'm a failure, just don't say everything's alright! Cause it's not!

...that's what my parents would say to me.

"I would think," Arcee put one of her small hands onto my shoulder, "that it's all not bad, especially since you gave us their hideout."

"Really?"

She nodded while I was stunned at that fact. I actually helped?

"How?"

Arcee's mouth formed a grin...on that weird malleable metal faceplate. Wouldn't it be an alkaline metal since it's... you know what? Fuck chemistry.

"You told us."

If I could have moved my fingers, or my body for that matter, I would have pointed at myself in shock.

"Your connection to Technogear acted kind of like a guide," she leaned down towards me, "also helped that you yelled loudly through your connection."

Her face was close to mine...way too close. Shit...my heart is pounding again.

"You didn't screw up but you didn't do too well either."

She stood up, taking her hand off my shoulder.

"But we didn't expect you to be a hardened soldier after only a week here."

"I...I need to become one...don't I?"

Her grin disappeared.

"Yeah," she looked up at the lights above us wistfully, "yeah..."

There was something else I was going to say...wasn't there?

I know it was something...no...not my underwear (though I think I should change them)...not my glasses...

"Sam!"

He turned towards me again as Mikaela cleaned up the small surgical scissors and the thread.

"Your...your mom..."

His eyes widened.

"What about my mom?"

Sam was about to get up before getting shoved back down by Mikaela who still had her back turned to him. Now that takes skill.

...if only...I can break it too him...

"She said...she..." my voice trailed off as I remembered her shouting at me to run.

"You saw her!" Sam shouted as he tried to get up, almost succeeding before Mikaela...OUCH, right in the gullet...a right hook. Should she really be doing that when he's hurt?

"What did she say!" he yelled desperately.

"She wanted...me to tell you...she loves you."

The last three words became a whisper as Sam's eyes grew larger before he was hit by an epiphany.

"My mom's alive?"

The question was so filled with hope that I grimaced at the word alive.

"...no," I said quietly before going on with the painful news that was my burden to tell, "she...we couldn't get the door to unlock..."

The image of her hand reaching out between the bars, pushing me away as the world crumbled around us. Tears again formed on my eyelids as I saw her sink back into the cell...her tomb.

"She told me to run...to escape."

I bowed my head in resignation as my apology spilled out.

"I-I'm so sorry," I hiccuped as Sam took the same action I was doing but was more intense, "so sorry Sam."

I know this is random but who da thunk that I would be telling someone I barely know life altering news and cry along with them about it?

His sobs were growing louder before a voice spoke out from the awkward silence that replaced it as Sam drew in more air.

"Sam?"

"B-bumblebe-e?"

I couldn't really see anything since my tears blurred my already horrible vision. What I did see was a large yellow blob drop down from up high onto the ground as Sam jumped off the bed (Mikaela not stopping him this time...thankfully) and ran toward what I presume to be Bumblebee.

Sam's sobs quieted down, well sort of, as I guess that Bumblebee comforted him.

I could never imagine (okay when I was mad I did, I'll admit) my parents dead.

Wish someone...would comfort me.

Gritting my teeth I glared at the med bay door.

Damn it Tech! Where are you when I need you!

...am all I'm good for is being bad news? The mistake, the victim, the fucking damsel in distress?

Arcee was not near me any more...looks like she was over with Mikaela talking about something...

I just feel...so...rotten.

God...why do I feel so...dirty. Why can't I do anything right!

**'****You did what you could.'** came the calm voice into my almost broken mind.

Guessing that's you Tech...but anyways...I doubt I did what I could.

I could have done so much more...if only...

**'****I am coming'**

Tech's voice resonated in my head as I looked back at the group consoling Sam. I'm not the one you should be coming for Tech...I haven't lost anything, well, except for any confidence I once had in myself but anyways...

You know...I don't want to tell him. I could just see the disappointment on his face...wait.

Why do I even care?

He deserves the truth after rescuing me...

I stopped crying, the tears stopping as I realized something. I was alone in the med bay. Guess everyone needed to rest...

Well they did just rescue me from psychotic, disturbed, insane mechs who almost killed me. I heard a shriek, a loud and frightening one that sounded like it was coming from someone nearby.

"Will!"

The shouting was feminine and was really excruciating painful and prolonged. Oh Primus...it sounds like how Sam's mom did when...

It sounds kind of like the scream...I made...when...

I feel cold.

Shivering a little, my breath came out as a fog which was really strange. Why would a hanger in the freaking Nevada desert be freaking cold?

Closing my eyes to the hanger as I blinked I opened them to a dingy and a frighteningly familiar locker room.

God...please not again!

...it's all in my head...it's all in my head!

My body is...not broken...

Where are my clothes?!

Covering myself unconsciously, I realized what was happening as I heard a door shut behind me. Though I still knew it would happen the sound still made me jump as the metallic sound resonated throughout the room. The lights soon went out after it as I felt the dull ache as I felt the blows upon my body finally reach my brain and alert me of the past.

Darkness...cold...

Trembling in the dark, I whimpered as it happened again...

Wait...what's that?

...red...lights?

I think I know those from some where...red optics?

There was a grating sound as sparks flew out from a short distance away as it scratched the wall. I started to walk backwards as an unknown fear now hit me, my brain screaming at me to run as it came closer.

Oh God, oh God, oh God!!

It's coming for me (what is it?)!

"Where is the Allspark!" it's scratchy voice called out.

I now turned around and started running into the darkness, heedless to what the thing behind me was shouting.

My path ahead of me was now alight with red as it neared me, screaming as I was picked off the ground by metal hands.

I now saw it's face, the jagged teeth, the bird like head, the frightening control it now had over me. It was angry as the robot yelled at me again.

"Where is MY Allspark!"

"I don't know!" I screamed as warm tears ran down my cheeks in streams as I feared for my life.

It's grip around me grew tighter, my body yelling for relief from this pain as my breathing started to get cut off, the red optics glowed with amusement as I closed my eyes.

'**TREVOR'**

My eyes opened to Technogear's face near mine as his bellow now grew silent as worry in his optics turned to relief as I felt extremely tired. His fingers reached out to lift my chin up as my head fell forward in exhaustion from the 'experience' that now seemed to be more intense.

...frag...that was frightening...

Looking to the right, I saw part of Mikaela's lab coat, the stark white colour soothing to my mind as she took my chin away from Tech. Shining a bright light in my eyes, I was blinded as she checked for something in my right eye, then the same with my left before stepping away. Her footsteps were hurried as she left my right side.

Shit, what happened now?

Technogear's fingers searched for a way to comfort me it seemed as they rubbed the top of my head along with rubbing my back as his words poured out.

"Trevor...I thought...we had...I will never..." his English soon became his native language.

'**I was frightened.' **were the words that hit me full force as they entered my head.

'**You were...shutting down...'**

Oh fuck Tech...you are such a slagging good sight to see. If I wasn't so tired I'd freaking hug you!

"I saw him."

My voice was quiet, subdued as my eyes soon looked off into space as I remembered the face.

"He's in my...flashbacks."

His metal features showed his surprise, his finger stopped trying to comfort me as the shock set in.

"Who?"

"Starscream." the word wavered as I tried to keep myself in control when I said it.

There was an awkward silence between us as I debated in my head...

Do I tell him?

...I owe it to him but then he...GAH! I have already been over this!

I will tell him!

My eye was twitching, like spazzing out completely, as the inner struggle went on...just imagine the scene with Donkey twitching in Shrek.

Better out then in...

"Tech."

His optics now focussed on me as my tried to move my mouth to continue talking. It's like someone has just injected Botox into my freaking face!

"I...I-I told..."

He shifted closer as my words became more subdued as I went through the whole 'confessing' thing again...

You would think it would be easier after telling the Avril Lavigne bike, who then proceeded to laugh...which I highly doubt Tech will do.

"S-starscream a-about S-s-sam."

Fuck my fucking vocal chords! Can't something go right for once without it going to the Pit!

My quickly turned my head away as I waited for his reaction. Not like my parents...I hope...

"I know."

His voice was toneless as I felt his stare in that weird paranormal kind of way. Frag! I wish my body was not so freaking beaten up...

"It doesn't matter what happened then, little one."

Tech's fingers left their comforting positions from before.

"What you do now is what is significant."

He's not yelling...he's not screaming at me...

I don't get this...he should be...

"Aren't you going to..."

"I cannot undo what has been done, but," he stood up from his crouched position and looked down at me, "we can prepare you for the future...little one."

Tears were on the edge of my eyes as I responded back in a hushed tone.

"I'd like that."

* * *

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay! Life seems to be sucking me dry of time at the moment. Reviews are awesome and encouraged.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Cliché?**

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else owned by large companies, along with the songs that might be played or thought of in some chapters. But I do own the characters I make :D.

Warning: Disturbing events happen at the end of chapter that you will not like if you are squeamish about blood and such.

* * *

You know, life can actually pick up and not bite you in the ass sometimes.

Hopefully after all the hard work and healing (amazingly in a short time...which still confuses me) it won't nibble on me any more.

After getting so angry at the lack of progress after just one day of torment I was encouraged (more like commanded) by Tech to write a journal of sorts to release my frustration. Obviously, I rejected the idea (being reminded of having to do it in ninth grade for our reactions and opinions on what happened in a book) and stubbornly kept to my rejection of it till a certain particular maternal mech who likes to call me little one picked me up by my shirt collar and glared at me.

Damn his intimidation skills...so here it is, the beginning of me becoming something other then a coward...hopefully...

I didn't write much since I was so exhausted that I usually collapsed onto Tech's hand (who made sure I wrote in it, the glitch) and fell right asleep before I could even make it to my own bed.

**  
Day 1 **of 'Training' (I use the word training loosely since I would really call it torture but I think Tech's gonna be looking at this.)

-_Had to run on the treadmill along with lift weights, sweat freaking dripped off me as the stair master almost mastered me. Instead of crying a river, I sweated one. _

-_Ratchet took some tests on the mysterious connection between me and the health fanatic mech who made me eat fucking sugar less _ _natural_ _ cereal. I seriously wish I could do something to his energon one of these days...Ratchet also said that after doing some treatments I might have improved vision._

-_I wish these freaking days would pass faster and I wasn_'_t so fucking pudgy...and that I would find out what Tech is working on._

**  
Day 2 **of 'Torment' (Screw it! I'm going to say what it is!)

-_Ironhide got a perfect score on the target practice, which Tech had told me before hand would happen, demonstrating some of the power cybertronians possessed...until his left cannon exploded. _

-_Then the shit hit the fan...if that wasn_'_t a clear sign of Armageddon I don'__t know what is. I thought the puppy eater kept his cannons in perfect pristine condition, but oh well...guess he_'_s not going to be training me anymore (THANK GOD_!)

-_I hate porridge...almost got my hands on a cinnamon bun but was denied tragically as Tech kept me from getting one being offered to me from Sam. Stupid holo_-_form matter thingy_! _He batted it out of_ _my hand and promptly had handed it back to Sam. One of these days..._

-_I miss my family...and my junk food...stupid exercises...but I gotta do it._

**  
Day 3 **of 'Totalitarianism'

-_Seems that someone else is going to train me in weapons...Arcee...GREAT_! _Apparently Arcee_ _trained under Ironhide. _

-_I ran, jogged, climbed, fell, almost killed myself. All in a days work (apparently...)._

-_Arcee ran me through some weapons drills, introducing me to guns (never used one before so it was...interesting). She had actually helped me hold the gun correctly which was kind of awkward for me since...well...my record with girls hasn_'_t been great and unfortunately stayed that way. _

-_Almost accidentally shot Sam...which freaked the daylights out of all of us involved...but got to see his hands glow again and disintegrate the bullet._

-_Caused Sam to fall unconscious because of me causing him to use his powers beyond his ability..._

-_Wonder how my pups are doing...how are my parents doing with the harvest..._

**  
Day 6 **of 'Tough Love'

-_Sam woke up, haven'__t written for a while since I_'_ve been so bloody tired. _

-_I swear that Arcee wants to kill me or something. She pushes me, especially with working out in the make_-_shift gym that Sam regularly attends, though he has more stamina then me. She acts different around me now...don'__t know why._

-_Side note, why can Sam train after just waking up? What the shell is up with that?_

-_Tech says I'__m changing though I don_'_t see it since my fat isn'__t disappearing and I don_'_t feel any more heroic after learning how to use a Beretta 92 (if learning means I can'__t aim worth shit still and hit myself in the eye from the recoil now only occasionally)._

-_Oh_! _That reminds me, Ratchet said he can help me with my eyes soon after finishing analyzing the results taken from Sam during his coma like state. _

-_I still don_'_t get the whole thing between him and Mikaela...like how does that...how did she...I know Optimus told me but still...Stockholm syndrome maybe...wait...that_ _s when...shit, I need to take psychology and actually learn this stuff._

-_Oh well, I won_'_t have to worry about any of that. Too damn ugly for anyone to like me anyways...damn this teenage angst to the Shadow Realm._

**  
Day 9 **of 'Trial and Error'

-_Got to meet Mrs. Lennox...who I found out just a awkward moment later that her husband had died...and I never even met the guy. He was killed trying to save me..._

-_Her child is really cute though, embarrassing as it is,__ I'__ve forgotten her name already...stupid brain cells! Work harder!_

-_Autobots buried Will today, pup_-_I mean, Ironhide was really quiet and Mrs...wait...is it now Ms. Lennox? Anyways, Sarah seems to be very close to the pupp_-_I mean Ironhide. Guess he'__s her support right now. It sucks when your introduction to someone is at a funeral...and depressing._

-_Tech wanted me to respect the p_-_Ironhide today and so he suggested I stop using the nickname which is pretty hard. _

-_Found out just now that cybertronians don_'_t rust...don_'_t know why, Tech told me that just now...but he'__s up to something...I can feel it in my spleen. _

-_My cell phone has about five hundred messages from my parents...Tech keeps me from responding but always gives me a sympathetic look each time I have to delete them...can'__t the Decepticons track my cell?_

-_McDonalds...how I crave you..._

**  
Day 15 **of 'Tutelage'

-_Last few days have been crazy with all the hijinks that the Autobots pulled on us humans...at first it had been us helping clean them (desert sand really makes them dusty) , which was kind of creepy but I'__m just glad we only had to hose them down...Mikaela washed Ratchet...which was super creepy...it turned into a large water fight after Bumblebee splashed a large puddle of water onto Sam. That also meant that I got to drown in water as well since I was nearby...Tech joined in and actually helped me...for once. It was...fun...haven_'_t smiled this much in a long time..._

-_The tests came back...but Ratchet didn_'_t tell me anything (but he looked really shiny...and happy), just spoke in cybertronian to Tech while I looked back between them in confusion...like a kid at the doctor'__s office...wait, that_'_s what it was...damn it, I want to know_!

-_Tech showed me some of the weaknesses on a cybertronian and the areas to aim for when taking down Decepticons. He also forced me to have a bath since I hadn'__t for a long while... though I would have thought the huge water fight would have counted...surprisingly, it didn'__t. _

-_Didn_'_t have an incident. Been free for about a week and I feel great, free, and alive, except for the fact I can_'_t choose what I eat. _

**  
Day 30** of 'Thanks'

-_Life has been good, other then that Arcee talks to me more...she seems like Ironhide though, which really scares me._

-_Things have been really quiet from the Decepticon side, hopefully it continues since I_'_m still not confident in my ability with any of the weapons Arcee (who became my official unofficial trainer) taught me how to use. _

-_Tech says I won_'_t need to write in this for very much longer, though I kind of like it. On that note, he has been really great about helping me learn various things, he even showed me what he actually does...though I couldn_'_t understand a word he said it still sounded important. I can'__t really describe how...great...he has been. _

-_Been about six days since my last blackout, it was triggered by the fridge when I was trying to sneak some pop. Not the greatest way to get caught._

* * *

I tapped the white paper with the black pen in my hand as the words spilled out.

Tech was nearby, working on that project he had been finishing since I arrived. He won't ever tell me what it is and every time I try and peek he picks it up and it disappears into some kind of...what was it called...sub-way pocket? No...that's not right...

Crap, I'm so tired...

My head began to fall forward before I got my body under control again.

"Trevor," his voice always seems to echo...echo, "go and recharge."

Echo.

"No." I said stubbornly as the pen slipped out of my hand. Shit...I'm a teenager! I should be able to stand being up all night!

My eyelids began to droop though, working against me, the traitors.

"Ironhide will be training you tomorrow," Tech turned and gave me a serious look before returning to his work, "and it will be quite stressful on your body."

I chuckled dryly as I scratched at my aching back. Stupid pimples...

They were starting to disappear though, which is awesome.

Sighing, I fell backwards onto my back as the little scribbler, along with the pen, slid off my chest onto the floor.

I folded my hands behind my head as I stared up at the mech still working.

"You know," I said nonchalantly, "if I go to sleep then that means you have to too."

The sparks around Tech s fingers stopped flying as Tech turned his attention towards me once more. His blue optics helped brighten the room though they dimmed as his air vents seemed to sound like he was sighing as well.

We sigh a lot, don't we? Eh, who really cares.

"I shall continue for the reason that I can dampen the sound being emitted along with being able to work in the dark si-"

"Alright! Alright," I shouted before my head exploded, "I get it."

"Recharge little one."

I cocked my head in curiosity.

"Why don't you?"

"I am in no need of it."

I shook my head in disbelief before pulling the green covers over me, the blanket bringing warmth to my body fast, which is always good. Wish the mattress wasn't so freaking lumpy though...

But I-crap I'm yawning!

Well...maybe a little shut eye...won't hurt...cause I know...that Tech...isn't...a body...snatcher...

* * *

A typical morning.

Tech wakes me, I moan and groan for about two minutes before my mattress is thrown to the floor. Get up and get dressed, eat some disgusting goop that looks and tastes like shit, but surprisingly, isn't shit.

I did get some yogurt this time...along with orange juice and an egg. Must be some special occasion...shit that's right...training...no wonder it's like four in the morning...

Pouring the orange juice into the small plastic cup, I watched Tech wander around the living room as Sam stumbled into the kitchen only wearing his boxers and a shirt, which I've gotten used to by now. Bumblebee followed shortly after as Sam fixed himself some bacon.

You know that feeling you get at school? The one where the cool kids are eating the best lunches and all you have is that lame sandwich in front of you while they have a pizzapop...and Gushers.

That's how I feel.

Primus...if only this stuff had a touch of sugar, just a bloody touch of that heavenly substance...

"You are going to be late if you do not keep ingesting your 'shit'."

Tech, I wish...

Sam and Bumblebee alternated giving us both looks of confusion.

Bumblebee was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Wh-"

Sam laughed as he grabbed the poptart that jumped out of the toaster.

"Not literally, Bee."

I snickered a little before being glared at by Tech.

Fine! I'm eating!

Frag!

"Hurry up organics!"

OH SHIT!

"We got a full cycle ahead of us with nothing but pure fun!"

* * *

After keeping myself from having a heart attack from finding out that Ironhide was ALREADY in the 'messhall' , training went on as usual.

Ironhide fired his guns, me and Sam (correction, Sam and I) ran away scared shit-less as we avoided being hit.

All in a days work really.

Yeah right!

How can somebody get used to being literally hunted down by a behemoth of a mech that plays an extreme version of hide and go seek that you can never win!

The blasts he shoots don't kill us if we get hit (THANK GOD...AGAIN), think something like a shock from a game of Operation times ten. You learn quickly not to get shot, really fast.

He enjoys this too much...

"He's coming from the south!" I shouted to Sam as I spat some sand out of my mouth.

Slag this desert wasteland! Too freaking hot, dusty, and one mech too many in it!

Running down the dune as shots were fired behind me, I tripped and tumbled the rest of the way to the bottom as smoke billowed around me.

"Get to cover!" Sam yelled as he ran from his position from behind a large rock as I avoided some shrubbery as we neared a plain of sorts.

What kind of bloody vegetation can stand this kind of heat!

My whole body is coated in sweat!

The ground just a few feet in front of me exploded with light before I was thrown back, landing hard on my butt. Next time Tech suggests something...I'm gonna shove it straight up his...

Someone was shouting at me but it was really hard to hear, everything is fuzzy, both visually and hearing wise. I struggled to get to my feet, my knees almost giving out as I panted for breath. Can't believe I'm saying this but...I would prefer gym over this.

I made it about two meters before the ground shook from the 'enemy'.

He's right behind me! Stumbling as I tried to run, my hearing started to return slowly as someone grabbed my arm and started to pull me along.

"Keep moving!" Sam shouted but it still was dampened by the explosion from before.

"Why can't we get weapons?" I shouted back as a epiphany suddenly came to me.

"Earth weapons don t do much against them," he swerved before throwing me behind a large rock, "and only in the hands of a professional."

He scanned the area quickly before crouching down beside me.

Apparently we have to learn evasion but hiding won't help us...

They have freaking X-ray, heat seeking, infrared, probably gamma, vision!

This desert camo is annoyingly itchy, especially in a certain place!

At least I've caught my breath...damn this is hard...glad I had that...wait, I take that back. Nothing will make me ever appreciate that slagging torture in that weight room with that...pink femme of death!

"Did we get away?" I asked Sam nervously as I listened for any noises.

A shot about fifty yards to our immediate left answered my question.

"Break's over!" Sam shouted before breaking off to the right as he signaled me to head directly away from that blasted puppy eater.

Gotta love basic pointing.

I broke off in a run in the direction indicated as Sam started to scale the sand dune that would be some protection against the blasts as I continued straight on into the empty plain.

What the frag is Sam thinking?! I'm gonna get 'tagged'!

I quickly shoulder checked as a blast came hurtling over head. Shit, he's already over the dune and he's coming for me.

I broke to the right as Ironhide also broke into a run, already almost on top of me. I pumped my arms frantically as I heard laughter before in a last ditch effort I threw myself to the left, hoping against everything that he would miss.

You know, with all that targeting systems and stuff he would have hit us already...

He's going easy on us?!

How the hell are we gonna survive against a real threat?!

I brushed the sand stuck to my face to the side as I stared up into the optics of a grinning weapons specialist.

"Got ya."

I should have never...GAGH!

* * *

"Did you really have to hit them?"

"They gotta learn."

"I can't believe Optimus actually let you do it!"

"They will heal."

"They do not heal as easily as we do you skid-plate!"

Ratchet and Ironhide are arguing over whether hide-and-seek is a viable training exercise. I'm just minding my own business by lying here in this damn familiar bed under orders from the doc not to move for another two hours.

"The bond amplifies it, or so you told me, Hatchet!"

"We can't depend on it!"

"Why not? It makes them slightly more usable then just some ordinary organic."

"Changing them was not something we wanted to do!"

"Well it happened, might as well make use of it!"

"And what are you going to say to Bumblebee when you 'accidentally' KILL the one he is bonded with?!"

"...that won't happen."

"It very well could! I should take a look inside your cranial chamber to see if it is even working properly!"

"We have to be ready for them!"

"Are casualties something else we should be ready for!? Or are the numbers right now not big enough for you?!"

My ears are gonna go offline if they keep yelling so fragging loud! Sam is just a bed away staring at the ceiling, like he's just lost in space or something and awaiting rescue.

Seems that last statement by Ratchet really got under the puppy eater's skin...since he's making his exit, not without stomping though and making everything shake first!

I groaned as I started to sit up as Ratchet started scanning me, the blue light making me squint as his optics met my eyes.

"Lay back down."

Shaking my head, I started to get to my feet before a large finger pushed me back down.

"Rest."

"I feel fine." I said softly as I tried to get up again but got the same treatment that Sam had gotten from Mikaela but less extreme.

"I'm the one with more sensors then you could dream of that tells me otherwise."

"Ratchet, we won't die so easily." Sam whispered as he sat up.

"If you so much as set a foot on the ground," Ratchet said in a monotone voice as he walked over to Sam, "I will weld your aft to that berth."

I'm gonna be scared of doctors for life...

Are they having a staring contest?

The tension is so thick that you could only cut it if you had a freaking chainsaw!

"We have to get back to training, Ratchet."

Why must I be in the middle of everything?

Glancing nervously at the irritated yellow mech I quickly decided whose side I was on.

"W-we r-really don't h-have too."

I shut my large donut-hole very quickly when I got a very icy stare from Sam before he returned it at Ratchet.

There's no way I'm gonna get out of this situation unscathed, me thinks.

You know the way rivals look at each other in anime and bolts of lightening somehow materialize and just jump back and forth between them?

I swear I saw them...

"All personnel, emergency meeting in room three two three!"

Sweet diversion!

I swear I could kiss whoever is the one who announced that wonderfully timed announcement!

Both Sam and Ratchet looked away, almost simultaneously.

I got up quickly as Sam did so too before Ratchet offered his hands for us to climb onto.

"It will be faster then you running."

Right about now, you'd think I'd say something about Ratchet being a chauffeur or something but I'm actually really concerned on what the emergency is.

Sam and I complied to Ratchet's 'need for speed' as we got on.

I almost blew chunks as vertigo got to me once more (curse you heights, curse you to the fiery depths of my burning stomach) as Ratchet raised us faster then usual before he took off down towards the room indicated by that amazing voice.

I'd have fallen long ago if he hadn't caged both me and Sam with his large fingers.

FRAG! I wish my back would stop banging into them though. Damn it!

I heard a door open ahead over the large clanking noise of Ratchet's feet (which was starting to give me a bloody headache along with the nausea) as we turned around a corner.

I gotta say it again...WHOOSH! I fucking love that word...

Being lowered as fast as being lifted is a very different experience in the fact that I fragging flew into Ratchet s fingers as his hand descended.

...

All I can say after landing is this...gravity is a pain the aft, literally.

Shaking imaginary stars that circled my head off, I stepped off Ratchet's hand onto the concrete ground of the living room, right near Mikaela, who gravitated towards the mech who delivered us, along with Optimus, Bumblebee (who moved closer to Sam), Tech (who just looked at me), the puppy eater, and...

Where's Arcee?

You know what, never mind.

"What's going on?"

A voice on the intercom answered Sam's question that sounded now eerily familiar...don't...it can't be...you gotta be kidding!

"There's something that you should see...all of you."

The large television suddenly turned on to some news channel. Typical perfect news reporter's face all primped and polished appeared along with a breaking story.

The headline took me by surprise along with the picture associated with it in the corner of the screen.

_'Family Missing, Animals found Mutilated'_

_"We warn you that the following images are quite graphic."_

There was a video of a place out in the country...wait...which country is this channel based in?

_"At around eleven o'__clock yesterday, the police were contacted to find out what had happened to this normal family from Dusty Valley after a neighbor grew worried over the lack of activity at this normally busy farm yard."_

At this point I was so stunned I fell down onto my butt.

_"When the neighbor arrived on the premise he found this."_

The reporter showed something that made me go as white as a ghost.

Time seemed to stop at this point.

There they were, Sam, Tiffy, the dogs that I love, laying there on the ground right in front of my house, their chests ripped open, their eyes staring lifelessly into the sky.

Their insides had been pulled out after their ribs had been broken, their stomach and intestines just laying out there on the grass, dark red blood surrounded their bodies.

The camera quickly panned out to reveal that their hearts had been taken and set in the center of the mess.

I chocked back a sob as I heard gasps from around me. Zooming in on the hearts, there was actually something carved into the once beating major organs that spanned both of them.

I couldn't read what it said but I heard Tech's engines actually rev faster and louder.

_"Police have yet to point the blame at anyone for the disappearance of the Wolfe family."_

It went on to show the house having been ripped open on one side and the evidence that what ever had occurred had happened suddenly.

Nothing else reached my thoughts.

I couldn't get that image though out of my mind, their mangled bodies placed meticulously in the shape of a circle.

They...th-hey're dead?

Dead?

I head angry shouts and various people trying to talk to me but all I heard was the quiet angry whisper from Tech in my head.

**'It says: Give us the Allspark and we might let them live.'**

* * *

_**A/N: I know I'**__**m late again but I think that this chapter made up for it, hopefully. I think I**_'_**ve now made the Decepticons acceptably evil enough now. Reviews are awesome if you can spare the time to let me know your thoughts.**_

**(The last part of this chapter was kind of inspired by the song 'The Pig' (Nervousa album) by the band Showbread. Check it out if you can.)**

_Edited: August-17-08: Corrected various mistakes and Word Perfect's annoying mishaps that almost destroyed this chapter._ _Thanks to April Raven Girl for the heads up!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Cliché?**

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else owned by large companies, along with the songs that might be played or thought of in some chapters. But I do own the characters I make :D.

Warning: Disturbing events happen at the end of chapter that you will not like if you are squeamish about blood and such

* * *

"I didn't want to fulfill my promise this way."

I stared at the rooftop of the Lumina, my mind wandering to the far corners of the Earth.

The images won't stop coming back, the blood, the devastation.

I rolled over in the back seat of Technogear to stare at the front of the car, more specifically, the radio.

"I know." I whispered quietly before returning my gaze to the grey fabric that aligned his roof.

I'm not gonna cry. I've already done it too much that my body, my mind, just feels so numb.

A hollow laugh almost escaped my throat at a sudden thought and realization.

They're taking it all away.

Same thing that they did to Sam.

Dangle hope in front of me for the chance of having everything as it was, all it costs is the Allspark. I gave Sam up before for that reason...I'm not gonna do that again.

I don't care the consequences to myself. Tech, the Autobots, they deserve a future.

Another laugh almost got away when I looked at myself and the chances of that really happening, giving up everything for someone else.

My track record says otherwise anyways.

I'm no hero.

It's funny how everyone thinks that they will be some 'awesome super person' and save the day when it can go quite the opposite.

What was that saying about the road of good intentions?

I played with the window switch, watching lazily as it went up and down as it amused me slightly, you know in that way that most people think is for kids?

Small things amaze small minds?

I really don't believe that...cause there are some pretty damn small things that are insane.

Like this switch that turns into something else, well probably, when Tech transforms.

Sam, Tiffy, you weren't small that's for sure. Big freaking dogs that took up the whole hallway in the house when you lied down...had to step around you all the time. It was like your personal goal to make life just a little bit harder...

I...I-I...miss...

I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry.

Fuck emotion.

I've had enough of this, there's a time for it but not now. Screw all those councilors from school, I'm gonna bottle it all up.

"How long till we reach the border?"

Tech didn't reply back right away, he kind of just ignored me for a bit.

"A few minutes."

There wasn't any tone in his voice, just empty, which isn't helping my current mood as I recalled the info given before we had left the base.

Arcee had reviewed the footage and evidence and after much deliberation she had found out that one of the police cars at the scene was a familiar fiend.

Barricade.

The bastard who took me to the Decepticon base.

I gritted my teeth at the mere mention in my mind of that experience. I can't decide what to think about everything so far.

Sorrow?

Anger? Revenge?

Door number two seemed to be the way to go after having gone through the first one so many times.

I've been told before that...what was that saying...

If you plan on revenge, dig two graves?

I smirked at the morbid idea.

Good, as long as it means those who did this never do to someone else. If I'm the last victim I really don't care.

"Trevor," the speakers crackled as Tech spoke to me, "don't think upon those thoughts."

I was surprised for a second before remembering how he could, in a sense, know what I was thinking.

"You have not lost everything," he quietly whispered in his warped baritone voice, "I'm still here, does that not count for anything?"

Damn his logic.

Sighing, I gave up.

"Yes," I sat up and looked out at the passing shrubberies and plain shrouded in darkness, "yes it does."

All this emptiness really reminds me of a certain province in Canada...

To be home in the sweet land of fresh air and free medi-care, too bad it comes with a bad homecoming party.

It's starting to get chilly out, must be the fall air. The summer passed by quickly for me, especially with all the 'excitement' each day. School probably starts soon, would have been my twelfth year.. What am I thinking?

I'm worrying over my education and my parents are in the hands of giant robots the size of the marshmallow man from Ghostbusters!

"Is there anything I can do?"

Tech's engine revved a little as he slowed down as our 'convoy' entered a town brightened by street lights.

"There might be..."

I immediately jumped on that statement like I would on a bag of Skittles right about now.

"How?!"

"Patience."

Damn it! Stop playing that stupid virtue of patience card!

"It is something that will help you in your time of need."

I rolled my eyes as many thoughts of what it could be rolled through my deprived mind, each one being more incredulous then the last.

"Can I have a hint?"

He chuckled, which unnerved me even more.

"Tech," I shouted as my frustration took over, "I want to fucking save my parents!"

A blue car honked behind us as the light at the intersection turned green and we were still at a stand still.

Tech rolled forward slowly, as if to insult the impatient driver behind us as our friends in front trudged on.

The butt end of the convoy has some perks.

Did I just call everyone, well, I guess they are. After all those heroics I would hope I would call them...friends.

"I-I want to help them..." I whispered quietly as the driver passed us and gave us a gift in the form of a flying animal.

Wow! We get two of them? What a nice person...slag head. Maybe you should use one of them to actually steer that piece of junk!

The partly rundown houses passed by more quickly, the silence seemed like a weed that refused to die.

"Trevor, there is something you should know."

I looked quickly away from the scenery and focused my attention on the dashboard.

"When I first landed," Tech seemed to be carefully considering what he was about to say as he paused for a couple of seconds, "I was the reason you were hurt."

I shook my head in exasperation.

"We've been over this."

"No," he replied forcefully, "not this part we haven't."

With that I shut up and waited with baited breath for more.

Tech sighed which made the interior cooler then normal.

"When you were badly damaged I realized quickly after connecting to the 'world wide web' that you were dying."

"How'd you?

He chuckled.

"My CPU processes much faster then your brain could ever hope to compete with."

"Right."

"Any more further interruptions?"

I shook my head violently horizontally.

"Good."

We neared the large grey building that housed Canadian customs officers, large sheds used for inspection seemed to grow larger as we inched towards the booth. Large red maple leafs adorned almost everything in sight as Optimus was the first to roll up.

His holo-form had been activated for several minutes already to probably avoid suspicion. It reminded me of Chanellor from Friends for some strange reason. The Autobots must have already done something like this before since we were going through quite fast. Well, I'd be suspicious too, but more so of Ratchet.

When does a emergency vehicle cross the border?

Okay, so there are some conceivable situations...but disregarding those.

How are they even gonna get themselves through without any...

Something I'll have to ask Tech later since we're rolling up to the booth and Tech hasn't activated his holo-form yet. What is he doing!?

"Tech, what's our story?"

"We don't need one."

My eyes went as large as Naruto's ego.

"What?"

Our convoy kept on rolling, though the way the customs guard was pulled away from his booth and was replaced by someone else. Think Men in Black with the stereo typical conspiracy thug persona.

"Politics, though sometimes useless, certainly helped when we called in a favor with Keller."

"Who?"

He didn't answer my question as we rolled through, getting to the other side without so much as a 'have a nice day'.

"Back to my thought process," he sped up as the others started to leave us behind, "I couldn't stand seeing another being die, not just after what happened on Tyger Pax, a city you might call it, on Cybertron."

"You said you were a communications person there, right?"

Tech's voice was heavy when he answered.

"Yes, I was. During the attack I heard so many cries, screams of pain as more and more sparks were extinguished by Decepticons."

Tech's engine went quiet, almost as if it had stopped.

"It was my job to keep the lines intact between everyone, making sure connections to other squads didn't falter in a time of need."

"I thought yo-"

Realizing my stupidity I immediately went quiet.

"Mechs, femmes, even sparklings were not spared. They ravaged the city, taking joy in the pain they caused."

Tech was beginning to slowly pull to the right side of the road and almost onto the shoulder.

"I can still hear Chromia's shouting and screaming at her foes and allies before she screamed," he pulled quickly back to the main part of the road when his tires touched gravel, "Ironhide was off leading a squad of his own and couldn't get to his sparkmate in time."

The entire car shuddered.

"Life, something so precious, taken away without a single piece of memory given to it."

He went quiet as a large green sign designating the distance to our destination passed.

"Elita-One was taken by the enemy that day," he whispered "even Optimus doesn't know this, for if I told him I'm certain it would break the only willpower he has to continue on."

If a metal voice could be described with chocked emotion it would be now.

"Life is precious, so very precious."

I squirmed a little, as being inside a alien who becoming emotional was just a _little_ uncomfortable.

"That's why I saved you. I could not stand another death being processed in mind."

"So...what did you do?"

"I gave part of my own."

"Wha-"

"My spark repaired your body as much as it could stand doing without endangering my own, but in return-"

"You share my life and experiences?"

Tech laughed whole heartedly, relieving it from the previous depressing atmosphere.

"Yes."

I shook my head in bewilderment.

"Wow..."

"That is what I did not want the others to tell you, it was something I wanted you to start to figure out on your own."

I cocked my head to the side before smirking.

"Well no shit! I don't think anyone would want to find out that they're mind is connected to a extraterrestrial after just finding out about them."

I shook my hands in an exaggerated manner in the form of a wave.

"Why hello there, I just saved your life and now I can read your mind, what's your name," I threw my hands out in front of me, "wait, wait, don't tell me, it's in that brain of yours somewhere."

Clearly amused, Tech answered back "Something like that."

Our laughter died down shortly after that as another road sign showed up, my home town now only a few kilometers away. I felt suddenly nauseous as my mind started thinking about what might await me.

Death?

More death?

Death in a jack-in-the-box?

Okay, maybe not that extreme, but I'm not really the kind of guy that sees the glass half full. More like almost completely empty. I really have to work on the whole 'hope' thing and actually 'hope' for hopeful things that actually make my glass seem a quarter full.

Depression is another on that list that needs to be dealt with, along with a side order of angst.

Looking at the dashboard digital clock I realized it was around nine o'clock. Turning my head I saw that the sun was setting, must have been really deep in thought or something to miss that. Very typical, very serene.

After blocking my eyes from the fading sunlight getting in my eyes, I noticed the edge of the city coming up on us. We were really close.

I think it's quite ironic how Tech and I have almost come full circle.

"Keep alert, they could be anywhere."

Shouldn't we have been on alert before anyways? I mean, wouldn't they just lay in wait for us and just spring something along the way? Or maybe...

"We'll be ready, sir."

You that sure Tech? Cause I'm almost convinced that we'll be surprised somehow, and not in the good 'SURPRISE!' kind of way, more along the lines of 'surprise, now DIE!'.

"We can't give up hope."

I shot him a look.

Easy for you to say. You don't have family on the line.

Tech suddenly swerved into the other lane suddenly making me freak out, my hands reaching out to grab a hold of something before he lurched back into the right hand lane.

I was breathing hard, my head pounding with adrenaline, and we haven't even gotten to the 'meeting' yet.

"What was that!"

"You don't think I have something to lose?!"

"No, I don't."

"You stubborn, foolish, idiotic, proto-form," he shook himself forcefully, making me hit his side door hard, "do you think I'm heartless? Do you think I don't care?!"

His anger made the whole inside of himself stuffy.

"You can't understand!"

"I can't understand," he bellowed, I almost thought the windows would start to creak, "I can't understand?! I know everything, EVERYTHING about you, all through your eyes and your senses, your memories, and you think I can't understand?!"

As the others pulled onto the dirt road just to the side of the highway, Tech almost missed it but pulled the e-brake and drifted in, scaring me all the more.

My mind sort of blanked out when my head hit the door once again, making me see bright yellow stars as my eyes kind of blacked out. You know the kind of experience when you stand up too fast?

Wha-?

* * *

_**Time don't wait for no one**_

_**Leaving you broken**_

_**Especially when you're under the gun**_

_**Makes things complicated**_

_**Leaving you jaded toward**_

_**Everything that's under the sun**_

* * *

"_Wha?"_

"_I said, get the house cleaned and THEN after baleing, you can go and play your games."_

_My mother walked away from me and the now dead plumber on the screen stunned. Work? _

_I inwardly groaned as I got up to start the many chores now on my 'plate' after turning of my video game system. She went and started looking through the paper near the kitchen as I neared the mess in the kitchen, dirty plates and cups stacked haphazardly near the dishwasher, the smell of slightly overcooked fish sticks from last night's meal still emanating from the metal pan sticking out from the sink like a sore thumb. _

_The grit of the dirt on the floor against my bare feet reminding me that I had to also sweep the floor. _

_Looking quickly over at my mother, I noticed she kept looking through the Classifieds, every now and then thumbing the silver cross hanging around her neck on a white chain for some kind of comfort. Was she looking for a new job?_

"_What's with the search?" I asked in curiosity as I filled the sink with water._

_She looked up with a kind of 'innocent' face._

"_Oh, I'm just looking at what they are selling."_

_I might have bad eyesight but I could still see that wasn't what the page read._

_Turning her face away from me quickly, as if to hide something._

_As I grabbed the dirty cup, I noticed that there was a dark spot on the paper. Soon it was followed by a second one._

* * *

_**Tick tock tick tock, Goes the clock**_

_**Tick tock tick tock, Till I drop**_

_**But time don't phase me, Not a bit**_

_**Cuz I give mine to you, All of it**_

_**Death cant shake me, From ya hand**_

_**Me minus you equals, Not a chance**_

_**It's good to know that, When I go**_

_**You'll never ever let me**_

* * *

Go, was the operative word for the moment.

Go to my home, go find out if my parents were alive, and go destroy the Decepticons once and for all.

After that my plans were sketchy as my mind highly doubted we could accomplish the last part.

Coming to my senses after taking quite a hit, the high beams showed a familiar row of trees going past us at a fast rate. We were now very close.

Did we really have to time it to return at night? Wouldn't we wanna get there during the day?

Tech didn't speak anymore, choosing to be very quiet and closed off to any of my attempts to try and talk to him.

I scanned the surroundings, trying very hard to actually contribute something. Especially since I realized I was actually being coddled for the very fact that they were trying to help my parents. They could have easy have just ignored the message and kept Sam safe.

I'm so...spoiled.

I can't believe I almost...

* * *

_**Never ever let me**_

_**Never ever let me**_

_**Never ever let me**_

_**Never ever let me **_

* * *

_I can't believe I'm out here. I also can't believe how shitty my life is. Bullied, disliked, unloved, forgotten, and working a job I hate. That can almost describe it all. _

_The tractor pulled forward again in a familiar motion of push and pull as the baler pumped out another bail. The same as the last one. _

_Perfectly square, tight, all together, except the for the weeds that got mixed in. Kind of like society in a strange sense._

_Twisting my head, I made sure the tractor kept on track over the swath. _

_I laughed softly, though it wouldn't have even been heard if anyone had even been there, the tractor filling my head with so much noise from the work it did. _

_My life seems almost, meaningless._

_No one likes me at school, at home I'm invisible though it seems like my mom 'pretends' to worry about me. I'm ugly, disgustingly ugly. Pimples, fat, nerd, geek, a monster._

_No one could love me._

_I just, just can't..._

_My neck cracked as I checked on the baler, eyes noticing that it had broken a 'perfect' bale, the one string broken while the other was still intact. Something was wrong._

_Sighing, I put the tractor into neutral before stopping the baler and putting the brakes on. _

_I bent down to search for the tool I needed._

_After some trial and error I found it._

_A knife._

* * *

_**Never ever let me**_

_**Never ever let me**_

_**Never ever let me**_

_**Never ever let me go**_

* * *

We stopped at the driveway, we humans getting out to let the Autobots transform. I was just barely out of the car before Tech did his 'business', his large red form going quickly from horizontal to vertical in only seconds. He didn't even look at me as his blue optics appeared.

Optimus and Ironhide seemed to be off to the side as Bumblebee, being the scout, was about to do his job, I think. Sam and Mikaela were close by their guardians, Ratchet conversing quietly with Ms. Lennox urging her to stay behind with Arcee with her baby. Seemed like Arcee was a little upset of being left out.

Sam had a large gun out that seemed to almost be what my unknowing knowledge of guns would be a M16, or something along those lines. It was strapped to his shoulder while a pistol hung at his waist with several clips attached to his belt.

Would Optimus really let Sam join in?

Cause in my mind that would be really, really, REALLY dumb. Especially since he's the freaking Allspark!

The dimmed lights from the Autobots didn't really help me see what Mikaela had on her since she was more in the shadows, now quarreling with Ratchet about something or other. Lover's tiff?

I bent down and picked up the pistol that had fallen next me after Tech's silent change.

Still don't think I can fire it properly but at least its something. Might as well grab a stick for all the damage I would do. If this wasn't so serious I would probably have bursted out laughing at the image of myself trying to beat Frenzy with a log.

Bumblebee was now sneaking forward as we waited in silence. Tech stood nearby, his arm already transformed to look like Samus's arm cannon.

There was a soft pluff sound (can that really describe a sound?) on the ground.

"It will help you."

Gruff and very strained was the voice of Tech.

I lowered my self to my knees and fumbled around in the dirt before finding some kind of glasses like thing, though it only had one eye piece.

Turning it over in my hands, I examined it before hesitantly putting it on.

"Your aim was never good."

A small little reticule appeared in the center of the glass eye piece, surprising the crap out of me.

Pulling my gun out, I waved in front of it to realize the little red cross-hair followed the direct line of path of where my gun was being pointed. I should have said thanks, also should have actually done something to show my happiness for the 'help', but I didn't do anything.

I just turned my head and new gear towards the distance of where my house was, waiting for the moment.

Impatiently, I might add since I could almost, and legitimately, freak out.

* * *

_**The mind is a ticking time bomb**_

_**Itching to go off**_

_**Impatiently it waits in the calm**_

_**Bang, Bang, it might be over**_

_**In one little moment**_

_**Before you know it**_

_**It's all gone **_

* * *

_I tugged at the red twine that stubbornly kept on not wanting to cut. _

_Bringing the retractable knife down hard across it, a few strands broke but still it stayed there in almost a mocking kind of way. I did it again with a little more force then I really should have but by then I didn't really care since I wanted this over and done with. The string finally broke and I pocketed it before messing with the tension to make sure that it wasn't just the knotters screwing up. _

_Returning back to the tractor, I was about to put the knife away when I stopped myself from retracting it. I stared at the silver color the metal gave off, the way the sun's rays bounced off of it. My mind suddenly was attacked by the voices, the words. _

_Insults, jabs, teases, pranks, it all came back. They flashed by so quickly, each one seeming to slap me in the face. Their faces kept appearing and disappearing on the metal sheen as I shifted it back and forth in my dirty greasy fingers. _

_My father never taking any interest in me, always walking by as if I wasn't even his son. _

_Mom screaming at me over screwing up on a test. _

_Teachers always thinking I was the one who caused the trouble, being the one who couldn't be just part of the crowd. _

_The blade was now clenched between a tense fist as the jeering continued, my eyes brimming with tears as I looked at my wrist. It was so tempting._

_All I wanted was..._

* * *

_**Tick Tock Tick Tock, Goes the clock**_

_**Tick Tock Tick Tock, gonna pop**_

_**It's good to know that, when it goes**_

_**You'll never ever let me**_

_**Never ever let me**_

_**Never ever let me**_

_**Never ever let me**_

_**Never ever let me go**_

_**  
I want some face to face**_

_**Just gimme that full embrace**_

_**What did I hear you say?**_

_**That you will never ever let me go**_

_**I'll never know**_

_**When it's my time to go**_

_**One thing I know fo' sho'**_

_**That you will never ever let me go**_

_**Never ever let me go **_

* * *

There was a sudden loud explosion, the sky was lit with a shots as it got underway. I started running towards the place I had left that seemed like a century ago. My arms pumped as I swerved to the right as Tech ran in front of me before coming to a halt.

I quickly changed course as I saw that he had found his prey, a certain Decepticon. He shouted something in his language very loud and it seemed guttural sounding. Landing face first on the ground after tripping on a gopher hole, I picked myself immediately back up as my lungs burned, my mouth gulping air as I continued my trek, other Autobots fighting with Decepticons.

Sam's shouts and bullets pierced the air when large spheres of energy didn't as he charged to the side of his friend. I ignored the tree branches that swatted at me, as I had reached the edge of the trees surrounding my home, and just ploughed through them, my heart racing as fast as I think humanly possible as adrenaline kept me going.

Metal kept grinding on metal as the fights became now about hands and not about the guns. I stumbled as I got back onto the driveway again before I saw something that made my blood boil and heart stop at the same time.

Frenzy.

* * *

_**One thing I'll never know**_

_**The time and place that I'll go**_

_**Death can't shake me from your hand **_

* * *

_My hand shook as my mind reeled from the thought. But I was far past rational thoughts. It was all about the feeling, the emotions. Inadequacy. _

_I just couldn't stand it._

_I was never good enough._

_The blade inched closer._

_I'm never good enough._

_Metal touched skin._

_I'll never be good enough._

* * *

_**I want some face to face**_

_**Just gimme that full embrace**_

_**What did I hear you say?**_

_**That you will never ever let me go**_

* * *

The thing ran at me as my hand went to the gun, pulling it out as time seemed to slow down, the Decepticon launching himself at me as it said something that I couldn't make out. The aiming crosshair moved across my eye as I positioned it. He was so near.

My finger started to pull back on the trigger as the silver creature closed the distance as debris fell around us. I heard a loud shout from my right before I finally did it.

Rage that had been waiting to be unleashed was in that moment let free.

BANG!

* * *

_A small rivulet of blood now started to congeal as my bravado faltered at the sight before the images returned and the blade started again. _

_Then the world went black._

_BOOM!_

* * *

_**I'll never know**_

_**When it's my time to go**_

_**One thing I know fo' sho'**_

_**That you will never ever let me-**_

* * *

Song used in chapter:

Family Force 5 - _Never Let Me Go_

_**  
A/N: So close to the end! All it needs now is an epilogue. I now can't decide what genre this story should be in...**__**Reviews get free back rubs.**_

_**(I highly recommend, though it might be too late now but anyways, to read the last part of the chapter with the music.)**_


	12. Epilogue

**Cliché?**

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything else owned by large companies, along with the songs that might be played or thought of in some chapters. But I do own the characters I make :D.

**Perspective change imminent!**

* * *

Epilogue 

o0o

_  
A few days later..._

He struggled forward.

Using the make-shift metal crutches made from scrap by the combined efforts of Ratchet and Mikaela , Trevor made his way down the hallway of the Autobot base. His one foot dragged lazily over the green metal, bare feet trying to ignore the cold floor beneath them.

Trevor stopped after a short hop, feeling winded, his lungs begging for more air as the shiny steel canister attached to his hip pulled his pants down slightly. Pulling them back up in a half-hearted effort, the teenager rested for a short moment before renewing his journey.

"What are you doing?"

Technogear's voice caught Trevor off guard.

Gritting his teeth, Trevor didn't even turn around as he took another painful step.

"I'm doing something."

Technogear took a step forward, already catching up to his charge.

"I can see that, that's against Ratchet's orders."

"Yes."

"And against mine."

There was only the sound of the crutches hitting the ground in a continous rhythm.

"You're going to reopen your wound."

"I don't care." was Trevor's whispered response.

Wincing for the third time in five steps, Trevor looked down at his smock that now started to sport a large red spot that was growing around his thigh.

"Will you please listen to reason?"

Biting his tongue from saying yes, the stubborn child continued, his standard blue hospital outfit annoying him at how exposed he felt.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the 'bay too?"

Technogear's body went rigid.

"Yes, but I had to bring you back."

"Are you?"

Technogear took another step, almost on top of the teenager.

"If I have to."

Trevor continued on, shifting his hands every so often as the grips got slippery from the perspiration of sweat.

"Where are you going?"

Smirking, Trevor left the mech with an answer of silence as he hopped towards a small panel in the wall, pushing various buttons before the human sized door activated and slid to the side.

"_Authorized access to brig, security alerted. Please be advised that everything is recorded._"

Shuffling along at a slow pace, Technogear stared at his charge, one optic ridge raised in curiosity. He opened the door for cybertronians after having entered a similar combination into a blue holographic keypad, stepping through to watch as Trevor dropped his crutches onto the floor.

The noise echoed throughout the well lit room, the small dimensions of it starting to cause something akin to claustrophobia in Technogear. He wasn't built for such close quarters.

Beams of white light trailed down from the ceiling to the floor that closed off about four rooms, cells. A prison.

Something skittered on the floor in the second cell from his right, a small metal being warbling in his language.

Threats against Technogear's creators, his sparkmate (if he had one), his charge, and last of all, himself, came out at a sickening speed from the devious little Decepticon, his eyes even being deceptive to it's allegiance as it's azure optics glared at him.

Trevor unclipped the mysterious canister from his jeans, drawing the attention of a pissed off Frenzy. Wincing again as his thigh continued to scream at him that it was in pain, Trevor shuffled towards the enemy, putting most of his weight on his good leg.

"Stupstupid-squishysquishydiedie-barribarricadesoundwavewavecomecomeyouyouyouDIE!!"

The enraged machine laughed maniacally in a high pitched voice as it avoided moving it's one damaged optic. A small hole was now in the middle of it, it's regenerating abilities slowly patching it up but it still leaked a purple liquid every now and then if bothered to much.

Trevor said nothing as his face twitched, his emotionless expression almost breaking as he held the canister in his hands just a few feet away from the electrically charged bars keeping the monster at bay.

"Deaddead-alldienownow-creatorsDEAD!"

"Shut. Up."

Voice quivering along with his face, Trevor moved forward, his feet dragging.

Almost as if he was singing a song, Frenzy continued to taunt Trevor.

"Deaddead-deadnow-blastblastgone-pinkpinkmist-annoyingannoysquishiesdeadDEAD!"

Dropping the canister to the floor, Trevor stood in front of Frenzy with his head bowed towards his chest as the clanging sound resonated throughout the room, the metal container landing on its side, rolled a foot forward.

Technogear watched his charge carefully, already having scanned the contents of the jar, he waited for the scene to play out.

"BoomboomgoneHAha!"

Trevor hopped forward bringing his good foot to rest against the object on the floor, his breath heavy with effort.

Sudden movement made Trevor flinch as Frenzy held his small little metal hands out with it's sharp pointed end extended as far as it could, resting only a few inches from his neck.

His attempts to get closer were severely hindered when the electricity just centimeters from his arm sudden surged and threw him back, making him yelp in pain as he hit the wall forcefully.

The canister came to a rolling stop at Frenzy's feet.

Curious and yet still apprehensive, he opened it, the lid unscrewing to a purple liquid.

Energon.

Sustenance.

His CPU couldn't compute this information, almost as if a command line had just been run that had no function or purpose. Illogical was one word for it. Incomprehensible was another.

Still enraptured by the swirling aqueous matter, he failed to notice the two doors opening and closing at almost the same time.

* * *

"Why'd you do it?"

Trevor grimaced as Tecnogear took another miss placed step, his position in his guardian's hand making his blood from his thigh leave a mark on the mech's finger.

"Something that she would have wanted me to do."

"I still don't see the reason as to why she would want you to."

Trevor's laugh was hollow.

"Life is precious," Trevor frowned "even if it's one that seems like it shouldn't be."

Technogear laughed inwardly as his own words were thrown back in his face with more wisdom added to it.

_He's grown so much in just a few days.  
_

As the two headed towards the 'messhall', Trevor reached up to his neck to pull at the silver necklace draped around it, a shiny cross coming out from under the smock.

Silently wept tears trickled down his face to fall unto his smock on either side of the piece of jewelery.

He rubbed it before whispering words that even Technogear had to strain to hear, his mumbling making the first part almost unintelligible to the mech.

"...and you will heap burning coals on their head, eh mom?"

* * *

_**  
A/N: It's over! This story has been all over the place and I think it became blatantly obvious with this ending. That's what happens when I don't plan out a story. **_

_**Hopefully it was good. Please tell me if it was or not and how to improve, I'd really appreciate it if you do.**_

_**I may continue with this 'verse, but right now I need to sleep, so I will leave you with the possibility of a sequel. (Typical still is being worked on at the moment.)**_


End file.
